Somewhere
by Darkangel1995
Summary: Alors qu' Harry est de plus en plus désespéré par la guerre à venir, un allié innatendu intervient. Malheureusement il est trop tard. Le Survivant est mort...Vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

My friend

Comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, je m'éveille à contrecœur, redoutant encore les heures pénibles qui s'annonçaient. J'aurais aimé rester dans ce lit toute ma vie, au chaud dans les couvertures, comme dans un cocon, fermer les yeux et ne jamais me réveillé afin de ne plus voir le monde qui m'entoure, quittant la Terre avec délectation et sans un remord. Malheureusement, cela m'est impossible et croyez-moi, je le regrette profondément.

Mon nom est Harry. Du moins, j'aurais voulu être juste Harry. Les autres m'appellent Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, Celui-qui-as-survécu. Cela fait beaucoup de noms n'est-ce pas ? A force on s'y habitue. Je ne vais vous raconter toute mon histoire, je suppose que vous la savez déjà ? Parfait.

J'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui. N'imaginez pas que je m'en réjouis. Je sais que tous les élèves et les professeurs (mis à part Rogue) viendront me souhaiter mon anniversaire et cela ne m'enchante guère. Je déteste que l'on me prenne pour ce héro que je ne suis pas. Ils croient tous que je suis invincible, que je suis heureux de mon sort, que je tuerais Voldemort et que je sauverais ainsi le monde. Non mais, vous m'avez regardé ? Je ne suis encore qu'un gamin pourtant j'ai déjà l'impression d'être un vieillard. Je suis aussi maigre qu'une brindille, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et aussi faible qu'un malade. Mais, ça personne ne le voit. A cause de ce masque je suis forcé de porter chaque jour, même mes amis ne peuvent se douter de mon mal être. Je cache mes peines et mes souffrances derrière un sourire, une parole gentille, et tout le monde y croit.

C'est ridicule…

Je ne crois plus en leurs mots doux, en leur regards tendres, je sais qu'ils ne voient qu'une arme en moi et cela me révulse à un point que je pourrais presque leur cracher à la figure de dégout. Personne ne se rend compte que je dépéris à vue d'œil, que je ne mange presque plus, que je dors plus, que je suis obligé de m'appuyer aux murs pour marcher, que le sol tangue sans cesse autour de moi et que je me retiens pour ne pas m'effondrer. Non, personne ne le voit. Même pas Sirius, mon bien aimé parrain. Je l'aime énormément mais je le déteste aussi de me prendre toujours pour mon père. Je suis fier d'être le fils de Lily et James Potter, mais je ne veux pas être une sorte de substitution. Je veux juste être moi. Quelque fois, j'en viendrais presque à haïr mon nom de famille.

Je me force à soulever mes paupières lourdes de sommeil et me redresse doucement, mon corps tremblant sous l'effort. Oui, même me lever devient un combat. En même temps, je n'ai plus que la peau sur les os alors…

Ma tête tourne et je cligne des yeux pour apaiser mon malaise. J'ouvre ensuite les rideaux de mon lit et grimace sous le soleil aveuglant qui agresse ma peau sensible. Les autres dorment encore, je vois Ron serrer son oreiller contre lui comme si c'était un énorme nounours, Neville marmonner des choses que je ne comprends pas et Dean et Seamus sont dans le même lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble il y a quelques jours et depuis, ils étaient inséparables. Je souris tendrement en les regardant, la peau noire de Dean contrastant incroyablement avec celle blanche de Seamus m'amusant légèrement. Je respirais ensuite profondément et me mit debout, sur mes deux jambes qui cédèrent sous mon poids trop léger. Je me rattrapais à mon lit, dégoulinant de sueur, haletant bruyamment en sentant mes forces trop maigres me quitter. Lorsque je fus certain de pouvoir tenir sur mes pieds, je lâchais le rebord du lit avec prudence et marcha lentement vers mon armoire. Je pris un pantalon et un pull trois fois trop grands pour moi afin que personne ne voit ma maigreur et me rendit dans la salle de bain. Je m'accoudais à la porte en soupirant avec lassitude et me déshabilla doucement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet et ce que j'y vis aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Un squelette. Voilà le mot qui résumait mon apparence. Mes muscles étaient presque inexistants sous ma peau diaphane, contrairement à mes os qui ressortaient de mon cou, de mon ventre, de mes bras, mes mains, mes jambes et même mes pieds. J'étais un monstre, un monstre créé par la folie des hommes.

Mes bras, terriblement longs, étaient striés de fines coupures, coupures que je m'inflige chaque jour avec le couteau que m'a donné Sirius. La douleur me permettait de ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres, de me faire réagir le temps d'une journée. Lorsque je m'infligeais cette douleur, c'était comme un électrochoc. Je me dis : « Non. Je ne peux pas leur faire ça. Pas maintenant. Attendre. D'abord le tuer. Après. Libre. »

Et comme tous les jours, je tire ce couteau d'un des tiroirs dans lequel je l'avais caché et m'assis sur le carrelage froid de la douche après avoir ouvert le robinet. L'eau martèle mon corps squelettique comme des milliers de petites aiguilles, faisant rougir ma peau devenue trop fragile. La lame du poignard glisse sur mes poignets, effleure une de mes veines, mais ne l'atteint pas. Je prends toujours soin de ne pas me couper une veine car je sais que si je venais à partir, le monde sorcier serait perdu. Mais cela n'empêche pas ce bout de métal d'entailler mon épiderme, le caressant lentement, faisant jaillir le liquide rouge si familier qui circulait en moi. De longs filets de sang coulent le long de mes poignets et de mes doigts à présent et je sens la fatigue devenir plus pesante. C'est le signal que j'attendais. L'eau devenue pourpre m'entoure et m'écœure. Avec une immense difficulté je me lève dans la cabine de douche et commence à me laver, ne prêtant pas attention au sang qui continuait de rouler le long de mes avants bras. Une fois propre, je ferme le robinet et me sèche avec des gestes lents et amorphes. J'enfilais un jean noir et fouilla sur les différentes étagères à la recherche de bandes et de désinfectant. Aspergeant mes estafilades d'alcool, je me mordis la langue pour ne pas hurler face à la brûlure que cela m'infligea. J'enroulais mes poignets dans d'épais bandages afin que mes balafres ne se frottent pas au tissu de mon pull et mit ledit pull en faisant bien attention à ne pas les toucher.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et remarqua que mes amis étaient éveillés. Ron me regarda avec soin de son regard bleu, méfiant. Je lui souris erronément, sourire auquel il répondit bien vite, croyant sans doute parfaitement à mon rôle d'enfant bienheureux.

_Bien dormis ?demandais-je avec un intérêt poli.

_Comme un loir ! Et toi ?

_Pareil.

C'était un mensonge effronté bien sûr, mais je refusais qu'il soit attristé juste parce que je ne dors pas par la faute de tous ces gens qui espèrent sans cesse que je vais sauver leur monde, et dont il fait partie.

_Je descends à la bibliothèque, annonçais-je avec un entrain forcé. On se rejoint en cours ?

_OK. A plus tard…

Je pars après un signe de la main amical et me rend, non pas à la bibliothèque, mais à la Tour d'Astronomie. Ce lieu était devenu mon sanctuaire. Mon refuge. J'y allais chaque fois que je le pouvais, m'asseyant sur le rebord du balcon de pierre, les jambes dans le vide, regardant le sol avec envie, résistant tant bien que mal à la tentation de me jeter dans le vide. Cela serait si facile. Je n'aurais qu'à sauter dans les bras accueillants de la mort, sans reproche, sans componction. Simplement heureux de pouvoir enfin partir.

Je m'assis donc sur le muret, mes bras frêles entourant mes jambes, la tête enfouie dans mes genoux, ruminant ma consternation et mon amertume

A 8h30, je décidais de me trainer jusqu'à la salle du professeur Rogue, potions étant mon premier cours de la matinée. Trainer était un bien grand mot, puisque je devais me retenir aux murs tant marcher était devenu épuisant. En chemin, je fixais mes pieds, comme étonné de savoir comment mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je faillis tomber plusieurs fois, mes jambes ne me portant plus à cause de ma malnutrition. Je finis par arriver à la salle de cours sans dommage, le premier qui plus ai, je n'avais donc pas besoin de me cacher. Je m'appuyais à la porte, essayant de reprendre mon souffle, essuyant la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de mes tempes. Je brûlais de fièvre mais comment ne pas avoir chaud lorsqu'il faisait 26°C dehors et que je portais encore un gros pull à col à rouler ?

Soudain, je sentis une immense douleur s'emparer de mon côté droit. M'arc-boutant, je me mis à tousser violement, une main plaquée sur ma bouche d'où sortit un liquide familier, liquide que j'avais contemplé avec fascination pas plus tôt que ce matin : du sang. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que ma toux ne se calme. Une fois fait, je fis disparaitre le sang grâce à ma baguette et m'écroulait au pied de la porte en bois, en larmes. J'en avais plus que marre de cette putain de vie ! Marre de rester debout pour une cause qui ne me concernait en rien ! Marre de masquer ma peine et mon mal juste parce que d'autres seraient incapables de les comprendre ! Pourquoi me considèrent-ils comme un héros lorsque je fais preuve d'autant égoïsme en voulant mourir ?

Epuisé, je ferme les yeux, essayant, en vain, de stopper le flot de larmes qui coulait le long de mes joues.

_Eh Potter ! Potter ! Tu vas répondre oui !

C'est cette voix exaspérée et exaspérante qui me tira de ma somnolence. Une voix que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre dans un moment pareil, une voix qui me fit frissonner d'appréhension et de honte. S'il-vous plait…Faites qu'il se taise…

_T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Potty ! Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever peut-être ?

M'empoignant par le col de mon pull, Draco Malfoy me remit sur mes pieds, me plaquant contre le mur derrière moi, une main sur ma gorge.

Et c'est là que mon monde s'écroula.

Humilié, je plongeais mon regard emplis de pleurs dans le sien, à la couleur si étrange, d'un gris/bleu profond, flamboyant de colère avant que cette étincelle de rage ne s'éteigne lorsqu'il vit l'eau sur mon visage. Surpris, il me regarda pendant une éternité me semble-t-il, avec incompréhension tandis que mes sanglots redoublaient de vigueur. Puis, une lueur de colère traversa son regard avant qu'il ne m'entraine dans une classe vide, abandonnée depuis longtemps.

Toujours en pleurant, tremblant de tous mes membres, je m'effondrais sur le sol, tapant le sol du poing pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

_Potter ! Potter ! HARRY, ARRETE !

Je sentis ses bras encercler mon corps maigre et il me cala entre ses jambes alors que j'étouffais mes hurlements dans sa chemise qui ne tarda pas à être trempée par mes larmes. Hésitant, il posa ses mains dans mon dos et je me blottis plus contre lui, quémandant juste un peu de chaleur pour réchauffer ma peau glacé, enfouissant mon nez contre son cou en gémissant tel un chien blessé. Son étreinte se raffermit. Je savais qu'il ne comprenait rien à mon comportement, qu'il pensait que je ne devrais pas me montrer aussi faible devant lui, lui qui était mon ennemi depuis plus de 6 ans. Mais je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus vivre dans ce mensonge que je me suis créer. Je ne peux terminer ce combat dans lequel je me suis engagé car je me suis rendu compte que j'étais le seul qui n'étais pas concerné par cette guerre, cette guerre que de pauvres fous égoïstes avaient déclarée sans réfléchir aux conséquences Que cela aurait. J'ai perdu mes parents. J'ai perdu mon espoir. J'ai perdu tout ce qui me maintenait en vie. Alors…Draco…s'il-te-plait…

_...Tue-moi…, soufflais-je.

Je le sens se tendre quand mes paroles atteignirent son cerveau, mais je répète ces mots comme une litanie sans fin, suppliant de mettre fin à cette existence qui m'insupportait.

_Tue-moi ! Je…je ne peux plus…J'en ai assez…Je t'en prie…

_Tais-toi !

_...Je t'en supplie…Achève-moi ! Draco, pour l'amour du ciel, TUE-MOI !

_ARRETE !

Tout d'un coup, il prit ma tête entre ses mains blanches et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Abasourdis, je ne réagis pas à son baiser. Mes larmes cessèrent aussitôt de couler, mes cris se turent, mon corps s'alanguit contre son torse musclé et mes mains desserrèrent sa chemise avant de se poser sur le sol, inertes. Ses lèvres douces, roses, chaudes, caressaient les miennes avec avidité, presque avec colère. J'avais l'impression que ma peau, froide il n'y avait pas un instant, brûlais d'un feu impossible à éteindre qui enflammait mes sens. Ses longs doigts caressaient mes joues, séchant mes larmes, d'une douceur désarmante que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui. Il détacha-malheureusement-sa bouche de la mienne et je le regardais de mes yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une tendresse et d'une chaleur telle que les larmes revinrent. Son visage aux traits fins et parfaits était à un centimètre de distance du mien. Son nez droit et légèrement pointu effleurait le mien en une caresse légère, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds voilaient son regard.

_Pour…Pourquoi… ? Bégayais- je.

_Que serait ma vie si tu n'en faisais plus parti ?dit-il tout bas en souriant gentiment.

Qu'il était beau lorsqu'il souriait sans méchanceté ! Sa figure devenait plus détendue, ses joues devenaient roses, ses yeux devenaient plus étincelants.

_Nous…nous sommes ennemis…, dis-je. Pourquoi devrais-je faire partis de ta vie ?

_Parce que…Je ne veux plus…que tu sois mon ennemi…

_Quoi ?

_Cela fait un moment que j'y pense. Depuis que mon père est en prison… J'ai essayé de comprendre cette haine que l'on se voue chaque jour de notre vie. Et je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi se hait-on ?

_Parce que…parce que nous en avons besoin. Nos disputes incessantes nous aident à extérioriser notre colère sur quelqu'un d'autre que nous même. Elles nous aident à avancer. A s'accrocher.

_Oui…Tu as raison. Mais quelque fois, ne souhaite-tu pas la changer en quelque chose d'autre ? Moi si. Quand je te vois avec Weasley et Granger, quand je te vois rire à leurs blagues, leur sourire avec cette lueur dans ton regard…je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de vous rejoindre, afin que tu me souries tout comme tu leur souris. Afin que tu me regarde tout comme tu les regarde. Juste pour voir cette lueur au fond de tes prunelles et ton sourire qui illumine tant mes journées et qui hante mes nuits. Je vois bien que tu vas mal. Que tu as maigri. Que tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Et ces bandages que tu as aux poignets. Et cela me fait si mal…

_Draco…, sanglotais-je. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien demander ?

_Parce que je pensais qu'une fois m'avait suffi. Cette fois où tu as refusé ma main, as été le premier jour du calvaire qu'est notre relation. Alors, je n'ose pas te le redemander car j'ai peur que tu la rejette une fois de plus.

Je reste silencieux un moment. Ce que me dis Draco semble complétement irréel. Et pourtant, je sais qu'il dit la vérité. Et je sais que je veux y croire plus que tout…

_Demande le moi….Et j'accepterais…

_Harry, répondit-il, est-ce que tu voudrais…devenir mon ami ?

_Avec plaisir, Draco…

Et mon premier sourire véritable depuis plus d'un an lui fut dédié.


	2. Chapter 2

Etat Critique

Après ma crise de larmes, Draco partit rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle non sans me jeter un regard inquiet au passage. J'allais un peu mieux, du moins moralement. J'avais encore du mal à croire que mon ennemi de toujours était devenu mon ami, mon ange gardien, mais cette idée, loin de me déplaire, me rassurai. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais des sentiments étranges à son égard avaient envahis mon cœur. J'avais pleuré dans ses bras, je m'étais blotti contre son torse fin et musclé, je lui avais montré cette partie de moi que j'avais réussi à refouler jusqu'à lors, cette partie noire et fragile de ma pauvre personne qui demandait juste un peu de sollicitude et de tendresse. Son sourire si chaleureux, ses yeux à l'éclat si doux, ses gestes plein de délicatesse, sa voix rauque et rassurante dans mon oreille, avaient fait revivre mon cœur endormi juste pour un instant.

Lorsqu'il fut partis, je me trainais jusqu'à la salle de cours de Rogue. Le cours avait déjà commencé. Tant pis. Rogue retira 50 points à Gryffondor pour mon retard et je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Draco, assis au premier rang, si loin de moi. Je vis dans ses yeux cette lueur soucieuse et lui fit comprendre d'un lent clignement des paupières que tout allait bien. Mais c'était faux. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal.

Personne ne le remarqua, du moins je l'espérais. Mon front était si moite que je devais passer chaque minute ma main dessus afin de faire disparaitre l'épaisse pellicule de sueur qui s'y installait. Mes tempes me faisaient atrocement souffrir, comme si un marteau s'abattait sur mon crâne, et je me rendis compte, même sans lunettes, que ma vue était encore plus brouillée qu'avant, parfois la classe disparaissant complétement pour faire place au noir le plus complet. J'avais une terrible envie de tousser et de vomir à la fois, mon ventre et mes poumons me brûlant ardemment, ma respiration profonde et hachée traçant un sillon de feu le long de ma trachée. Les potions de Rogue n'arrangeaient en rien mes nausées et je fus contraint de ravaler plusieurs fois la bile qui retournait mon estomac. Je sentais les yeux de Draco posés dans mon dos et je me retins de lui lancer un regard suppliant afin qu'il fasse partir cette douleur qui était mienne.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je me ruais hors de la salle pour me rendre aux toilettes. A genoux, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette, je pus enfin soulager mon estomac. Je vomis plus de bile et, plus inquiétant, un liquide brunâtre qui m'écorcha la bouche de son goût amer. Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes, dégurgitant ce mystérieux liquide dont la couleur m'angoissait. Enfin calmé, je me nettoyais la bouche, les mains et le visage avec soin, puis contempla mon reflet avec étonnement et horreur. Mon teint, autrefois pâle, était devenu jaunâtre par endroit. Mes lèvres bleuies et mes yeux injectés de sang me firent peur. Les tremblements de mon corps s'intensifièrent tandis que je suivis du regard une goutte de sueur qui glissa le long de ma tempe jusqu'à ma joue. J'étais terrifié. Horrifié de voir ce que j'étais devenu. Mais comment les autres ont-ils fais pour ne rien voir ? Cela me paraissait tant évident pour moi. Les larmes me revinrent aux yeux alors que je songeais à Draco qui aurait pu me rassurer en cet instant, mais qui souffrirait tant si je lui montrais mon corps profané par mes soins, mutilé et à peine plus lourd que celui d'un nouveau-né. Tombant à genoux, je ne pus que sangloter de désespoir…

La journée passa avec une lenteur atroce. Mon état s'aggrava au fil des minutes, et je dû recourir à un sort afin de dissimuler mon état pitoyable. Je sentais le regard de Draco plus d'une fois dans mon dos mais je ne me retournais pas, de peur qu'il voit dans mes yeux cette fièvre qui empirait. Je me rendis plusieurs fois aux toilettes dans le but de soulager mon estomac et pour extraire ce liquide étrange de mon corps. Je remarquais également qu'il sortait lorsque je toussais violement, mes poumons me faisant souffrir à un point que je dû me retenir de rouler sur le sol. Le soir venu, couché dans mon lit, je ne pus encore une fois trouver le sommeil. Ma cicatrice me piquetait, signe que Voldemort essayait d'entrer dans mon esprit. Je savais que si je fermais les yeux, il en profiterait pour m'envoyer des images dans lesquelles je le verrais tuer de pauvres gens, tout comme il avait tué mes parents et Cédric. Alors je gardais les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond, luttant afin de ne pas aller me blottir dans les bras de Morphée. Mon pyjama était trempé d'une sueur froide et je tremblais de tout mon corps, l'esprit embrumé par la fièvre qui me possédait. Je me levai subitement, sachant que mon combat contre le sommeil était loin d'être gagné. Je sortis des dortoirs, montait les escaliers avec peine et sourit lorsque je fus arrivé à la Tour d'Astronomie. Là, je m'assis sur le rebord de l'immense balcon, les jambes dans le vide et contemplait un long moment le ciel étoilé. Ici, je me sentais chez moi. Ici, j'étais libre. Ici, la lune semblait me sourire telle une vieille amie. Ici, je pouvais décider de vivre ou de mourir. Je m'enfermais dans mon monde imaginaire, là où ma douleur n'était qu'illusion, là où je pouvais courir au milieu de fleurs des champs, loin de la réalité, loin de la souffrance et de la misère. Là où mon ciel était bleu, sans nuages, dans lequel volaient des milliers d'oiseaux colorés. Là où mes parents me prenait dans leurs bras et où ma mère me caressait les cheveux, où mon père volait avec moi sur un balais, et où Voldemort n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. C'était mon monde, mon univers, juste un songe….

Je baissais soudain les yeux et vis le sol à quelques mètres de moi. J'eus soudain l'irrésistible envie de savoir ce que cela faisait de se sentir tomber dans le vide, de sentir son cœur battre contre ses côtes d'excitation, de ressentir la gravitation et de trouver le repos, étendu sur les pavés. Je me mis debout sur le muret, mes pieds frôlant dangereusement le vide. La tête en arrière, je savourais la brise nocturne qui agita mes cheveux avec un pur délice. Si les autres m'avaient vu, ils m'auraient pris pour un fou. Au fond, peut-être est-ce ce que je suis. Je suis fou, fou de douleur. Mais à qui la faute ?

Soudain, je sentis une colère sourde déferler en moi. Ils pensent tous que je vais réussir. Que je vais tuer cet être sorti tout droit des enfers. Ce sont eux, les fous….Je ne suis qu'un gamin ! Juste un gamin…

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ?

Je me rassis, sonné par ces pensées que je venais d'avoir. Ils étaient ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Mais comment puis-je le battre en étant si faible ? Et en étant si lâche ? Comment ? Quelqu'un…donnait moi la réponse !

_Tu es encore là…Harry.

Je sursauter violement en entendant la voix douce de Draco dans mon dos et me retournais pour le voir adossé à la porte en bois, ses cheveux blonds illuminés par les rayons de la lune, et ses yeux d'argent scintillant de mystère.

_Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_Non. Je viens d'arriver. Je t'ai observé un moment.

_Oh.

_Tu ne vas pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je…

_Tes yeux.

_Hm ?

_Tes yeux sont tristes. C'est comme ça que je peux savoir si tu vas bien ou non. Tes yeux sont comme un miroir pour moi.

Il s'assit près de moi, gardant toujours ce sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Sa présence me rassurait, m'apaisait, et son regard me transperçait.

_Tu ne dors pas ?demandais-je.

_J'étais inquiet pour toi.

Il avait dit ces mots avec une telle franchise qu'ils me laissèrent un instant pantois. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens lorsqu'il me dit tout bas, tel un chuchotement :

_Je ne peux effacer la douleur. Je ne peux pas te dire que tout ira bien. Cela serait te mentir. Je ne peux que te promettre d'être là lorsque tu en auras besoin.

Il se leva et se mit face à moi, le visage grave. Il tendit sa main vers moi et ouvrit les doigts. Sur sa paume reposait une simple émeraude, ronde et plate, verte et scintillante, attachée à une ficelle de cuir noire. Elle était banale en apparence, mais si l'on regardait bien, on pouvait constater qu'une étrange aura l'entourait. Chaude et agréable. Draco me la passa autour du cou, son souffle s'égarant dans mes cheveux. Il me déposa un baiser dans le cou, si léger que je le sentis à peine. La pierre se posa sur mon torse, diffusant sa chaleur bienfaitrice dans mon corps affaibli.

_Cette émeraude n'est pas une pierre ordinaire. Je l'ai fabriquée moi-même et y ai emprisonnée une infime partie de ma magie. Dès que tu seras mal, que tu auras besoin de moi, ou que tu veux juste que je sois là, je le saurais et je viendrais. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je fais tout ça, hein ? Je te le dirais peut-être un jour…Mais pas maintenant. La réponse te ferait peur. Mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Bonne nuit…Harry.

_Si je ne peux t'aimer…je peux au moins devenir ton ange gardien…Harry…_

_ DRACO_

La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite vu la mélancolie dans ses yeux verts malgré ce sourire un peu idiot qu'il avait collé à ses lèvres. Au fond, plus je recule dans le temps, plus je me rends compte que je l'ai toujours aimé, au plus profond de mon âme. Toujours à le regarder, à le houspiller, à chercher toujours un peu plus de contacts, pour le seul plaisir de voir son regard étinceler, pour le seul plaisir d'entendre sa voix, pour le seul plaisir de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Ma colère envers lui était réelle. Je lui en voulais d'avoir refusé ma main, mon amitié, mon amour. Je lui en voulais de ne pas me remarquer comme si je n'existais pas. Ce comportement me blessait. Alors je le regardais grandir dans l'ombre, s'assombrir de plus en plus. Et mes insultes étaient pour moi des mots tendres. Mes coups devenaient caresses. Ma colère devenait amour. Blaise, Théo et Pansy devinèrent eux même mon problème. Je crus qu'ils allaient m'abandonner, me hurler dessus et sortir de ma vie pour toujours. Mais non. Ils me parlèrent longuement, me rassurèrent, me promirent qu'ils m'aideraient, et ce furent les premiers à voir mon véritable visage.

Mes parents, contrairement à ce que l'on croit, n'ont jamais voulu devenir Mangemorts. Ils l'ont fait pour Harry et pour moi. Espions depuis de nombreuses années, tout le monde cru qu'ils n'étaient que des criminels. Mais jamais, jamais ils ne se plaignirent de leur sort. Parce qu'ils m'aimaient. Tout comme mes parents, et dans le plus grand des secrets, je fis partis de l'Ordre Du Phoenix malgré mon jeune âge. Je devais surveiller les moindres faits et gestes d'Harry tout en lui cachant mon statut. Lui mentir me répugnait, mais je voulais le protéger, même si je n'aurais que sa colère comme récompense. Et puis j'ai reçu ce don. Ce don, je l'ai accepté car je savais qu'il me servira afin de rendre Harry heureux. Mais lui…l'acceptera-t-il ?

C'est en soupirant bruyamment que je me redressais dans mon lit, les rayons du soleil réchauffant ma peau nue. Je me dirigeais droit vers la salle de bain tout en pensant à mon bien-aimé. Il dormait encore, je le sentais en moi. Il était paisible et je crois bien que je ne le reverrais pas aujourd'hui. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, que je serais toujours là pour lui. Peut-être frôlera-t-il le sol en tombant dans le vide, mais je serais là pour le rattraper à temps avant qu'il ne s'écrase. Et c'est ça qui me rendait heureux.

_Hey Dray ! Tu te dépêche on va être en retard !

_J'arrive Blaise !

Lily, pensais-je. J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais…

P. O.V Harry

C'est encore plus mal que jamais que j'émergeais du sommeil, ce matin-là. C'est à peine si je trouvais la force de respirer tant j'étais exténué. La fièvre avait embrumé mon esprit et mes cernes atteignaient presque mes joues tant le sommeil me fuyait. Ma vue était si trouble que je ne distinguais plus rien autour de moi.

C'est alors qu'une nausée me prit soudainement et je bondis hors du lit en voulant atteindre les toilettes. Malheureusement, mes jambes sidèrent et je sentais la bile remonter le long de ma gorge. Un jet acide jaillit de ma bouche et vint éclabousser les tapisseries rouges et or du dortoir. Agenouillé sur le sol, je luttais pour ne pas m'évanouir.

_Harry ? Harry ça va ?

Ron, éveillé, vint près de moi et se mit une main sur le nez en sentant mon vomi. Il me prit par le bras et me fit asseoir sur mon lit pendant que Neville allait chercher de quoi nettoyer les tapis.

_Tu ne veux pas rester ici aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout.

___Tu…tu as raison…murmurais-je d'une voix rauque. Je…je vais me reposer un peu.

Ron hocha la tête et refit mon lit avec soin. Seamus me coucha doucement entre les draps rouges tandis que Dean allait fermer les rideaux et je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mon front. C'était Neville qui me tamponnait le visage avec un gant de toilette.

_Tu ne veux pas qu'on appelle Madame Pomfresh, Harry ? Tu ne vas pas bien du tout.

_Ça va…Neville….Ne t'inquiète pas…Allez en cours…Après tout…Je suis le Survivant…, souris-je.

Les autres me regardèrent puis, estimant que cette raison suffisait, ils partirent, me laissant seul. Une fois que je fus sûr qu'ils furent loin, je cachais mon visage dans mon oreiller, et me mit à hurler comme jamais je n'avais hurlé. Mon cœur semblait être déchiré et d'énormes sanglots secouaient mes épaules. C'est alors que ma cicatrice se mit à me brûler sauvagement, mon front me donnant l'impression de se fendre deux. Je vis défiler le visage de Voldemort devant mes yeux, ses yeux rouges flamboyant dans les ténèbres, son sourire cruel déformant ses traits hideux.

_Tu me déçois Narcissa. Ta dévotion pour ta famille m'écœure, moi qui pensais que tu faisais partie de ceux qui ne me trahiraient jamais. Tout comme toi, Lucius. Tu as choisi le mauvais camp. Regarde Lucius…Regarde ce que je fais lorsque l'on me trahit, moi, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Il tendit une main pâle vers une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, ses grands yeux bleus le suppliant vainement.

_Meurs, traîtresse !

Un éclair vert jaillit de sa paume ouverte et toucha la jeune femme qui poussa une dernière plainte d'agonie.

_NARCISSA !

Je revins à moi, haletant, les larmes dévalant continuellement mon visage. Je venais de voir le meurtre de la mère de Draco, ses grands yeux bleus tels des saphirs bravant ceux de son maître avec toute la dignité d'une femme de son rang, des yeux qui me contemplaient pas plus tard que le nuit dernière sous les traits de son fils. Pris à nouveau de vomissements, je basculais sur le côté afin de ne pas tâcher les draps et rejeta une nouvelle fois ce liquide qui m'angoissait. Je voulus me lever, mais encore une fois, mes membres faiblirent. Abandonnant toute dignité, je me mis à ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain, n'ayant plus qu'un objectif : sentir la lame de mon couteau caresser ma peau diaphane.

J'en ai assez. Je suis désolé Draco…mais cette vie n'est pas pour moi. Peut-être souffriras-tu…mais sache que c'était mon choix…Je ne veux plus…survivre…

_Lily ! Protège Harry !_

Je ne veux plus voir de corps tomber….

_NARCISSA !_

Entendre leurs cris qui m'écorchent les oreilles…

_Tu as les mêmes yeux que ta mère…_

Plonger dans leurs regards où scintillent milles et unes prières…

_Tu dois vivre…_

Prières…que je ne peux exaucer…

J'ouvris le placard où reposait mon ignoble secret et prit le couteau qui allait me délivrer de cette maudite vie. Je n'aurais plus jamais mal, je ne verrais jamais plus leur visage qui reflétait toute la douleur du monde. Jamais je n'aurais à tuer….Jamais…

La lame m'écorcha les bras sans que je ne pousse la moindre exclamation de douleur. Je ne la sentais même plus. Je voyais tout ce liquide pourpre sur le sol qui coulait, coulait, coulait….Lorsque plus aucune parcelle de peau ne fut présente sur mes avant-bras, j'eus un sourire soulagé. Encore quelques minutes à vivre…Déjà je ne pouvais plus rien distinguer à part le noir atour de moi. Les ténèbres m'engloutissaient avec délectation et lenteur. Ils savouraient ma venue, depuis le temps qu'ils m'attendaient.

Je me mis à genoux sur le carrelage froid, la tête levée vers le plafond.

_On dirait que je ne verrais plus le ciel….une dernière fois….Draco…

Je pris le manche de mon poignard à deux mains, ce sourire ne quittant pas mes lèvres. Je levais haut mon couteau au-dessus de ma tête et l'abaissa d'un coup.

_Pardon…Draco….

Il s'enfonça en plein dans ma poitrine alors que je poussais un dernier cri, et ma magie se libéra d'un coup, cassant les verres, vitres, lits, armoires, vases….Je sentais que je partais cette fois, pour de bon. Couché à plein ventre sur le sol, noyé dans mon sang, je crus entendre Draco hurler mon nom avant que le mort ne m'accueille.


	3. Chapter 3

La Mort D'Harry Potter

P.O.V Draco

J'écoutais d'une oreille à peine attentive le professeur Flitwick, concentré sur un tout autre sujet que la pratique de la magie. J'étais inquiet, tendu comme un arc, ma main crispée sur ma plume qui dégoulinait d'encre. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je priais pour qu'Harry aille bien, l'image de son regard éteint flottant devant mes yeux.

C'est alors qu'une violente douleur à ma poitrine me fit me plier en deux. Animé d'une appréhension horrible, je m'enfuis du court à toute vitesse. Je devais retrouver Harry. Coûte que coûte.

_Tue-Moi…_

J'entrais en trombe dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et restait un instant immobile. Tout était détruit. Les fenêtres étaient cassées et un vent funeste s'introduit dans la chambre. Tout n'était que débris et quelques résidus de magie grésillaient encore dans la pièce, me faisant trembler. A petits pas, je m'approchais d'un lit en particulier qui était le seul intact. Je me retins de rejeter mon petit déjeuner lorsque je vis le vomi sur la moquette et fouillait la chambre du regard jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain. Et là, je sentis comme si mon cœur allait exploser. Du sang. Du sang avait coulé de la porte jusqu'à mes pieds. Au bord des larmes je suppliais le bon Dieu pour que ce liquide ne provienne pas d'Harry, que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouvait dans cette salle de bain, qu'Harry allait surgir près de moi et qu'il rirait de sa bonne blague. Mais lorsque je le vis, couché sur le ventre, tenant cette putain de couteau ensanglanté, lorsque je vis la pièce toute repeinte de rouge et ses bras écorchés, je compris que Dieu m'avait quitté.

_TUE-MOI !_

Le chagrin et la souffrance m'envahirent par vagues, me faisant tomber, sonné. Les yeux écarquillés, je ne pus que fixer le visage paisible de mon amour, son corps corrompu gisant devant moi. Mon ange venait de se couper les ailes…

Ne sachant pas comment extérioriser cette tristesse, je poussais les cris le plus désespéré que je n'avais jamais poussé, mes larmes coulant abondamment de mes yeux…

Une heure plus tard, assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, je contempler de mon regard vide la figure sereine d'Harry. Madame Pomfresh venait de terminer ses bandages sur ses bras et sa poitrine et venait de nous annoncer qu'Harry était dans un coma très profond, dont lui seul pouvait décider de sortir. Il avait également une pneumonie, due à sa malnutrition et souffrait d'anorexie. L'Infirmière lui donna les potions afin de guérir sa pneumonie et le nourrit par perfusion. Elle lui donna également une potion afin qu'il retrouve sa force physique et un poids normal. Pour ses bras, elles étaient déjà refermées mais les cicatrices étaient toujours là et ne partiraient sans doute jamais.

_Albus, décréta Madame Pomfresh avec gravité, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dépérir pour nous. Ce garçon est épuisé et, de plus, s'il continue ainsi, demain vous serez contraint d'annoncer sa mort au monde sorcier.

_J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura le vieil homme. J'étais certain qu'Harry s'était préparé à cette guerre…visiblement, je me suis trompé. Pensez-vous qu'il s'en sortira, Pompom ?

_Je vais être franche. Il y a très peu de chance qu'Harry se réveille.

Cette phrase eue l'effet d'une bombe. Les épaules voûtées, Albus Dumbeldore sortit de la pièce ainsi que Sirius Black qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Lupin.

_Puis-je rester cette nuit, Madame Pomfresh ?demandais-je à l'Infirmière.

_Vu dans l'état que tu es, je crois que cela vaut mieux en effet.

Je m'assis près d'Harry et lui tint la main, commençant ma longue attente.

P.O.V normal

_Est-tu sur de ce que tu fais Jason ? Le jeune Harry Potter risque de devenir très puissant après sa transformation.

L'homme aux yeux de rubis tourna son visage aux traits parfaits vers son compagnon dont seul le regard bleu était visible dans la nuit et eu un sourire à peine perceptible.

_Ne t'en fais pas Oscar, déclarât-il de sa voix aux accents veloutés. Harry sera l'un des nôtres. C'est sa destinée. Comment veux-tu qu'il réussisse sinon ? Tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est une raison de combattre.

_N'empêche…je ne suis pas très rassuré. Ses pouvoirs sont instables et son caractère vif n'arrange pas les choses.

_Ce n'est encore qu'un chaton. Il est sauvage mais lorsqu'il saura qui nous envoie, peut-être se laissera-t-il apprivoiser.

_J'ai dû mal à le voir dominé.

_Ha, ha, ha ! Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord….

L'homme éclata de rire, dévoilant alors ses canines étincelantes…

La nuit venait de tomber sur Poudlard, l'obscurité envahissant l'infirmerie. Draco avait depuis longtemps succombé au sommeil, sa tête reposant sur le matelas, près de la main d'Harry qui était toujours plongé dans le coma. La lune projetait ses rayons sanglants sur le visage du brun, caressant sa peau avec fascination. C'est alors qu'un nuage de fumée se glissa par la fente de la porte et glissa lentement jusqu'au lit où reposaient les deux garçons. Elle devint de plus en plus noire, jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux yeux rouges apparaisse. Recouvert d'une épaisse cape et d'un capuchon, il était impossible de distinguer son visage ou même ses cheveux. Seul son regard brillait étrangement dans la sombre pièce, posé sur Harry avec mélancolie. Il resta un instant là, droit et immobile comme une statue de sel, à l'observer minutieusement, avec toujours cette mystérieuse lueur dans les yeux.

Soudain, des Biiiip, Biiiip, Biiip, retentirent et l'homme fixa le cardiogramme avec tristesse. Harry Potter n'était plus de ce monde. L'homme se pencha sur le défunt et caressa ses cheveux noirs de jais, son souffle glacé tout près du visage du garçon. Ses lèvres carmins se posèrent sur la jugulaire du cadavre, presque avec délicatesse, et ses canines vinrent se planter dans la peau déjà froide de l'adolescent. Il ne but pas, contrairement aux autres de son clan qui n'auraient su résister à l'appel de ce précieux nectar qu'il sentait sur sa langue. Il laissa le poison pénétrer le corps du jeune homme, puis se redressa, léchant la goutte pourpre qui reposait au coin de sa bouche. Il retint son souffle pendant un long moment, fixant Harry avec intensité, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'ouvre brusquement les yeux, devenus semblables à ceux d'un chat. Déboussolé, il regarda autour de lui et vit enfin l'homme encapuchonné.

_Qui êtes-vous ?

P.O.V Harry

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux, le corps étrangement engourdi. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler le long de ma gorge et la main de Draco sur la mienne. Je me sentais étrangement calme et paisible. Un bruit à mes côtés me fit tourner la tête et je vis une paire d'yeux rougeoyante qui était posée sur moi, appartenant surement à un homme vu les épaules larges de l'inconnu. Il portait une longue cape sombre qui m'empêchait de le voir, mais son regard serein et empli d'intelligence me calma quelque peu.

_Qui êtes-vous ?l'interrogeais-je.

_Je m'appelle Jason.

_Est-ce vous qui m'avez réveillé ?

_Je ne t'ai pas réveillé. Je t'ai ressuscité. Techniquement, tu es mort depuis à peine 10 minutes.

_Quoi ?

_Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite. Habille-toi.

Surpris, j'enfilais néanmoins mon jean et mon pull, l'incompréhension de cette situation me frustrant légèrement.

_Et maintenant ?grondais-je.

_Calme-toi. La colère est inutile.

Je fis la moue mais ne dit rien, agacé.

_Allez, viens ! Il faut que l'on parte.

Il m'entoura de ses bras et me chuchota :

_Accroche-toi…

Mais avant que je puisse le faire, je vis la pièce tournoyer à une vitesse folle, les couleurs se mélangeant et le vent fouettant mon visage. Je m'agrippais à l'homme qui resserra sa prise autour de moi et fermait les yeux pour réprimer une subite envie de soulager mon estomac.

_C'est bon…Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant, fit une voix amusée à mon oreille.

Craintif, j'ouvris une paupière, puis l'autre et examiner le lieu où j'avais atterrit. C'était une chambre. Immense. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette pourpre. Les murs étaient dans des tons plus clairs et le lit à baldaquin, ainsi que le divan et les trois autres fauteuils étaient d'un rouge agressif. Une cheminée de marbre beige trônait dans un coin de la pièce où brûlait un feu de bois, donnant un peu de chaleur à cette étrange salle.

_Où sommes-nous ?

_Chez moi.

L'homme enleva sa cape et son capuchon qu'il posa sur un porte manteau en bois sculpté et se retourna pour me faire face. Sa beauté me laissa un instant pétrifié. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit qui lui arrivaient presque aux genoux, attaché en catogan sur la nuque. Ses sourcils étaient très fins et surmontaient un regard intense qui surprenait par sa profondeur et la légère lueur de malice qui y planait. Son visage aux traits aquilins était beau, si l'on exceptait la balafre qui commençait de l'arrête de son nez et qui se terminait au coin de sa bouche aux lèvres vermeilles. Son corps aux larges épaules et au torse musclé était impressionnant et moulé par une chemise bordeaux dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts laissant voir d'autres cicatrices sur sa poitrine et un médaillon en or serti de rubis. Ses jambes interminables étaient vêtues d'un pantalon en toile noir à taille haute qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et ses cuisses robustes. Mais le plus étonnant chez cet homme était sa peau, aussi sombre que du charbon, contrastant avec ses yeux écarlates.

_Tu t'y habitueras ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il gentiment.

Il marcha avec une grâce extraordinaire et s'assit sur un fauteuil, croisant élégamment ses longues jambes et m'invita d'un geste à en faire de même.

_Tu dois être épuisé mais je préfère tout te révéler avant que tu ne t'endormes, commença-t-il. Cette marque que tu as au cou, c'est moi qui te l'ai faite. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, les vampires sont très courant s dans votre monde. Mon nom est Jason Charles Perrin. Je suis devenu vampire à mes 23 ans, il y a plus de mille ans. En ces temps-là, il fallait constamment se battre pour de la nourriture. J'étais apprenti forgeron et je vivais avec ma mère, ma jeune sœur et mon petit frère, mon père étant mort à ma naissance sur un quelconque champ bataille. Notre vie était tranquille, même si mon métier ne rapportait que très peu d'argent. Un jour, j'étais parti livrer une commande à un client particulièrement riche. Il me donna même une augmentation pour mon déplacement. J'étais si fier ! Je voulais à tout prix gâter ma famille grâce à cet argent. J'achetais un vase pour ma mère, une nouvelle robe pour ma petite sœur et deux pendentifs pour mon frère et moi. J'étais si heureux ! J'ai donc courut jusqu'à la maison et là, toute ma vie s'est écroulée. Ma maison était en feu et un inconnu se tenait devant moi. Sa peau était aussi pâle que la mort et ses cheveux aussi rouges que le sang qu'il venait de verser. Ma mère et ma petite sœur furent brûlées vives. Quant à mon petit frère, l'inconnu n'avait pas eu le temps de le vider de son sang. Je restais donc près de lui, caché dans la forêt. Son état empirait de jours en jours jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille brusquement et me saute à la gorge. Dès lors, notre existence ne fut plus que ténèbres. Nous chassions tous ceux qui entraient dans les bois et les vidaient de leur sang. Nous nous traitions de monstres, mais il nous était impossible de vivre sans ce liquide vital. Encore aujourd'hui, nous nous nourrissons de sang humain, une fois par semaine mais seulement si notre victime mérite la mort. Au fil des années, mon frère et moi créions notre propre clan. Ou plutôt une organisation.

_Une organisation ?

_Oui. Nous nous battons pour la même chose que toi. Les hommes comme Voldemort qui sont emplis de haine sont prêt à tout pour se venger. Même à tuer de pauvres innocents. L'inconnu qui tua ma famille s'appelait Balthazar Jedusor. Le premier membre de la famille maudite des Jedusor. Nous n'en voulons pas particulièrement à Tom, mais savoir qu'il suit le même chemin que son ancêtre me révulse. Il faut l'arrêter quitte à le tuer.

_Et je suppose que vous voulez que ce soit moi ?marmonnais-je.

_Je sais ce que tu ressens. Prendre la vie d'un homme n'est jamais facile. Mais, pense qu'il n'est plus tout à fait humain. Son âme et son cœur n'existent plus. Il est…vide.

_Mais…et vous ? Vous êtes mort non ? Vous n'avez plus d'âme, lui répondis-je d'un ton glacial.

_Là est la différence. Nous sommes morts, certes. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que notre âme n'est plus en vie. Elle est toujours là, à l'intérieur de nous.

_Une minute ! Si vous m'avez mordu alors…ça veut dire que…

_Je t'ai donné les moyens de battre Voldemort. Je t'ai offert une nouvelle vie. Une raison d'exister.

_Comment ça ?

_Nous sommes très nombreux ici. Et tous les jeunes vampires connaissent ton nom. Mais aussi quelques adultes…notamment…tes parents.

_Mes…mes parents ?bafouillais-je.

_Nous veillons sur toi depuis très longtemps. Lorsque Voldemort a tué tes parents, nous avons été les premiers à nous rendre sur les lieux du crime. J'ai ressuscité tes parents dans le plus grand des secret, t'est mis à l'abri, puis j'ai détruit votre maison, faisant croire que tes parents avaient été consumés par les flammes. Lily est restée une semaine couchée. Ton père s'est réveillé peu après. Bien sûr leur première réaction était de te récupérer. Mais qu'allais-tu penser d'eux, des vampires ? De plus, leur soif fut difficile à contrôler. Ils avaient peur de te tuer. Alors ils ont attendu encore et encore. Et aujourd'hui, leur patience est récompensée.

_J'arrive pas à le croire…C'est impossible…

_Je ne peux te donner de preuves maintenant. Tu es encore humain. Il faudra attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

_Alors je vais devenir vampire ?

_Oui. Mais tu es différent des autres. Je crois que tes pouvoirs dépasseront de loin les nôtres.

_Puis-je aller me reposer maintenant ? Je n'en peux plus…

_Mais bien sûr ! Tu peux t'allonger dans mon lit, je te déplacerais plus tard. A bientôt…Harry.

Jason disparu dans un nuage de fumée sous mon regard épuisé. Soupirant, je me laissais tomber sur les draps de velours et à peine ma joue toucha le matelas que je tombais déjà endormi.


	4. Chapter 4

Je t'aime…

P.O.V Harry

C'est avec un sentiment de pur bien-être que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps que j'émergeais de mon sommeil réparateur. Je gardai pourtant les paupières closes, peu désireux de faire face à cette journée que je devinais étrange. Je me mis à repenser à tous les événements de la veille, à Jason, à son histoire, et à mes parents. Etais-ce vraiment possible ? J'en doutais fortement et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle je répugnais à ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve auquel j'avais cru pendant quelques heures. Juste une illusion, un mirage. J'allais me réveiller et découvrir mon corps profané, le dortoir avec Ron à mes côtés. Et je n'en avais pas du tout envie.

Néanmoins, la texture des draps était différente de ceux de Poudlard. Ceux-ci étaient faits de satin, et j'avais l'impression que ce tissu coulait entre mes doigts comme de l'eau. Les oreillers étaient emplis de plumes et je sentais un léger courant d'air caresser mon visage. Curieux, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux afin de me rendre compte par moi-même si j'avais vraiment rêvé.

Un énorme sourire se colla à mon visage lorsque je compris que c'était bien la réalité, que j'étais vraiment devenu un vampire et que mes parents étaient encore en vie. Que j'allais bientôt les revoir et que je pourrais enfin les serrer dans mes bras.

Jason m'avait changé de chambre et celle-ci était encore plus luxueuse que la précédente. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette noire qui semblait plutôt moelleuse et profonde. Les murs étaient habillés d'une tapisserie blanche pailletée où étaient dessinées des arabesques basanés et l'énorme lit à baldaquin dans lequel je me trouvais était entièrement ivoirin avec de longs rideaux qui semblaient presque translucides et qui cascadaient en une rivière claire jusqu'à terre. Les meubles étaient soient blancs, soient noirs et une immense fenêtre donnait sur un balcon couvert de roses au rouge des plus exquis. Un piano à queue trônait au milieu de la pièce, ainsi qu'une cheminée et plusieurs divans comme dans la chambre de Jason. La bibliothèque qui semblait être aspirée par les murs était remplie de livres anciens et de parchemins qui avaient l'air d'être très fragiles. Juste sur la gauche du lit, une porte était entrouverte, laissant voir une salle de bain sublime dont les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert pomme et un marron chaud.

J'étais plutôt étonné d'un tel luxe de la part de vampires mais je ne m'en plains pas et me rendit donc dans cette salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet, m'aspergeait le visage, et levait la tête vers le miroir dont je m'écartais violement en voyant mon reflet dans la glace. Cela ne pouvait pas être moi…Impossible…

Le jeune homme qui se réfléchissait dans le miroir était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il avait un visage aux traits purs et enfantins qui faisaient penser un peu à une femme même si il se dégageait de lui une aura purement masculine. Son visage en médaillon au teint hâlé pouvait surprendre pour un vampire. Sa bouche aux lèvres légèrement ourlée tenterait n'importe quelle femme ou homme grâce à leur couleur cramoisie et sa forme en bouton de rose. Comme elles étaient légèrement entrouvertes, on pouvait distinguer les dents éclatantes de blancheur et les deux petites canines pointues qui reposaient sur la lèvre inférieure. Son nez était droit, fin et un peu retroussé. Son regard de jade ressemblait à celui d'un fauve avec la pupille en fente, ce qui donnait plus de profondeur à ces abymes sans fin et à la couleur verte étonnante de ces yeux entourés de cils infiniment longs et fournis qui étaient aussi opaques que les plumes d'un corbeau. Ses sourcils étaient plutôt épais, lui donnant un air viril qui accentuait-si c'était possible- son charme. Une frange irrégulière voilait son regard mystérieux et une longue chevelure ténébreuse, lisse et soyeuse tombait en cascades dans son dos.

Je passais une main dans mes propres cheveux et fut abasourdis lorsque je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient aussi longs que ceux d'une fille, m'arrivant presque jusqu'aux fesses. Fébrile, j'enlevais mon pull et mon jean pour découvrir que mon corps s'était également métamorphosé. On ne voyait plus mes os, remplacés par des muscles saillants. Mon ventre était plat et dur comme du béton. Mon torse, mes épaules et ma taille étaient plus larges mais je gardais toujours cet aspect androgyne hérité de ma mère. J'avais grandi de quelques centimètres et mes jambes toutes en finesse me paraissaient interminables. Je regardais mes avant-bras et constataient que mes cicatrices étaient toujours là, ce qui fit très vite retomber ma bonne humeur. Elles me dégoûtaient et étaient l'image de ma sottise. L'image de la lame du poignard qui transperçait mon cœur me revint à l'esprit et je contemplais plus attentivement mon torse. Et en effet, une autre balafre marbrait mon corps, juste où reposait mon cœur mort. Je posais une main hésitante sur cette cicatrice, essayant de capter quelque mouvement vital. Mais rien. Juste ce silence, et cette immobilité sous ma paume.

J'allais sortir de la salle de bain, lorsque je vis mon dos dans un deuxième miroir. Je ne bougeais plus, contemplant mes épaules avec fascination. Là, de ma nuque jusqu'à mon coxis, s'étendait un tatouage indélébile représentant une paire d'ailes comme celles qu'arborent les anges. Elles étaient noires mais magnifiques. Je touchais les plumes d'encre du bout des doigts, honoré d'un tel cadeau. Je revins dans la chambre et me dirigeai vers une grande armoire au bois sculpté. Je l'ouvris et le contenu me laissa un instant pantois. Il y avait une étagère pour les tee-shirts, une autre pour les pantalons, encore une autre pour les pulls, une penderie pour les chemises et les capes et enfin de nombreux tiroirs pour des sous-vêtements, mais aussi des accessoires ou encore-plus étonnant- des armes à feu ou blanches.

Tout ça me dépassait. Je ne savais plus quoi en penser. J'avais changé de maison, d'apparence, je reprenais tout à zéro. Etais-ce une bonne chose… ?Ou non ? Après avoir poussé un long soupir, je pris un jean noir décoré de chaînettes aux poches et une chemise de satin de même couleur. Ils m'allaient comme un gant ce qui m'étonna. Je trouvais dans un tiroir la pierre que m'avait offert Draco et j'hésitai avant de me la passer autour du cou, puis tressait ma chevelure en une longue natte qui se posa sur mon épaule droite. Une fois prête, je sortis de la chambre pour atterrir dans un long couloir que je longeai. Je descendis un immense escalier couvert d'un tapis indigo, marchais le long d'un autre corridor et poussai une porte au hasard. C'était un petit salon décoré avec soin dans les tons blancs et beiges avec de jolies plantes vertes aux quatre coins de la pièce. Une baie vitrée donnait sur un jardin fleuri et un homme se tenait de dos, regardant par cette baie vitrée. Il était vêtu entièrement de blanc et ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés s'agitaient paresseusement au rythme d'une brise printanière.

_Hum…Excusez-moi de vous dérangez mais…

_Tu es Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?me coupa-t-il sans même se retourner.

_Euh…oui…

_Je le savais. Ton odeur est particulière.

_Mon odeur ?

L'homme me fit enfin face, me transperçant de ses yeux bleus troublants. Il était beau lui aussi mais son visage de marbre me mettait mal à l'aise.

_Je m'appelle Sébastian, me dit-il.

_En…Enchanté.

_Tu n'es pas comme je me l'imaginais, sourit-il, mais il faut avouer que ta métamorphose est une pure merveille.

_Eh bien…merci…

_Sébastian, cesse donc de taquiner notre invité, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je tournai la tête pour vois Jason, souriant, qui me fit un clin d'œil en guise de salut et qui me déshabilla presque du regard tout comme l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Tous deux se ressemblaient beaucoup, sauf que Jason était plus large de carrure et plus foncé de peau. L'autre était métisse et avait un visage plus froid que Jason mais il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant.

_Eh ben, Harry ! Tu es de loin le plus beau vampire que j'ai jamais créé, s'exclama Jason en me détaillant.

Je sentais mes joues devenir aussi rouges que des tomates alors que Jason éclata de rire tandis que les deux autres me fixer avec des yeux ronds.

_Jason !l'interrompit Sébastian. Tu peux me dire pourquoi Harry rougit alors qu'il est officiellement devenu vampire ?

_Pourquoi ?demandais-je. C'est anormal ?

_As-tu déjà vu un cadavre rougir ?

_Euh…non.

_Alors oui, c'est anormal.

_Calme-toi Sébastian, l'apaisa Jason. Harry est différent et tu le sais. Son âme est beaucoup plus humaine que la nôtre. Ne t'en fais pas Harry, ce n'est en aucun cas un problème.

Je lui fis un léger sourire et mon regard se reporta sur le jeune métisse qui me fixait depuis toute à l'heure.

_Oh pardonne-moi, je ne t'ai présenté ! Voici mon jeune frère, Thomas. Je t'en ai parlé hier.

_Oui, je me souviens, acquiesçais-je.

_C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry, me dit Thomas avec un franc sourire.

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

_Bien ! Maintenant que tu es toi-même, je vais te parler de ton entraînement puis je te présenterais à tout le monde, O.K ?

_Oui.

Jason et Thomas me firent signe de les suivre jusqu'à un bureau de ce qu'il y avait de plus moderne, s'assirent sur un divan et moi en face d'eux, sur un fauteuil.

_Je présume que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser, commença Jason.

_En effet. Je devine que les histoires de vampire des moldus et des sorciers sont fausses étant donné que vous pouvez vous exposez aux rayons du soleil et que je n'ai pas dormi dans un cercueil ?

_C'est vrai. Les mythes sur notre espèce sont infondés. Comme tu as pu le constater nous supportons très bien le soleil grâce au sang humain que nous avalons.

_Grâce au sang humain ?

_Oui. Ce sang nous aide à réveiller la partie humaine qui est en nous. Il aide les pigmentations de notre peau à s'adapter à la chaleur alors le soleil ne peux nous faire mal. Même si nos capacités n'ont rien de normales, nous possédons toujours une âme humaine. Nos sentiments sont les mêmes et nos souvenirs également. Contrairement aux moldus, nos souvenirs restent intacts malgré les ravages du temps. Etant donné que nous avons toujours dormi dans un lit, on ne voit pas pourquoi on devrait dormir dans un cercueil.

_Oui, ça semble assez logique, admis-je. Et…pour la magie ?

_Nous les conservons bien sûr. Ils deviennent beaucoup plus puissants une fois devenu vampire et nous avons tous un ou plusieurs dons. C'est pour cela qu'il existe une école pour les jeunes vampires, semblable à Poudlard et dont je suis le directeur avec Thomas. Plusieurs classes y sont répertoriées en fonction des dons des adolescents. Les plus forts possèdent quatre dons, comme Thomas et moi.

_Comment puis-je savoir quel don j'ai ?

_En te battant bien sûr.

_Je ne me battrais pas, décrétais-je sur un ton que je ne me connaissais pas et qui fit frissonner les deux frères.

_Harry, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir mais…

_NON ! Non, vous ne savez pas !M'exclamais-je, furieux. Vous croyiez que je l'ai demandé tout ça ?! Je n'ai jamais voulu survivre ! Si j'avais pu mourir à la place de toutes ces personnes dont les visages défilent sans cesse dans ma tête, je l'aurais fait. Si j'avais pu prendre leur douleur sur mes épaules, je l'aurais fait. Mais je suis faible…et mes épaules sont trop fragiles. Le monde est égoïste, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, je voulais juste que l'on m'aime pour ce que j'étais. Pas que l'on m'adule pour ce que je n'étais pas. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'une arme de dernière ligne. Une seule personne a voulu me connaitre pour ce que j'étais…

Je serrais l'émeraude qui pendait sur ma poitrine entre mon poing, revoyant le visage de Draco, ses yeux gris débordant de douceur, son sourire avenant, et sa voix basse et douce comme un chuchotement.

_Que serait ma vie si tu n'en faisais plus parti ?_

_Mais il était trop tard…J'étais déjà mort bien avant de répandre ce sang qui m'appartenait.

_Tu…tu veux dire…que tu…tu t'es suicidé ?bégaya Jason, choqué.

Je fixais avec un sourire triste les marques à mes poignets, ces cicatrices qui me feraient toujours penser à mes fautes et que j'avais appris à aimer.

_Vous pensez savoir ce que c'est lorsqu'un monde s'écroule…lorsqu'il ne reste plus que les ténèbres….lorsque la vie vous lasse à un point où l'on donnerait n'importe quoi pour mourir…lorsque vous avez tellement pleuré, que vous n'avez plus de larmes à verser…Mais personne ne comprends. Personne…

_Je ne peux effacer la douleur. Je ne peux pas te dire que tout ira bien. Cela serait te mentir. Je ne peux que te promettre d'être là lorsque tu en auras besoin._

_Personne…

_C'est faux.

Surpris, je levais la tête vers Sébastian que je n'avais même pas entendu entrer. Ses sourcils froncés par la colère, il me fusillait d'un regard noir.

_Tu crois que tu es le seul à connaître ça ! Tu crois que personne ne souffre de cette situation ? Les gens sont désespérés mais ne le font pas voir, car ils savent que si leur masque venait à tomber, beaucoup de personnes en pâtiraient. Tu penses que tes amis ignoraient ton mal, mais ne t'est-ce jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils cachaient leur inquiétude afin de ne pas faire encore plus mal ? Hein ? Et cette personne qui t'as offerte cette pierre, crois-tu qu'elle ne fait pas attention à toi ? Sais-tu seulement ce que signifie cette pierre ?

_Elle a une signification ?m'enquis-je.

_L'émeraude est appelée « La Pierre de Vénus ». La déesse de l'amour. Lorsque l'on offre cette pierre précieuse à quelqu'un le message est clair : Il t'aime invariablement.

Il…

_Draco… ? M'aimer…

M'…

_HARRY ! _

Ai…

_Je ne veux plus…que tu sois mon ennemi…_

Me…

_Quand je te vois avec Weasley et Granger, quand je te vois rire à leurs blagues, leur sourire avec cette lueur dans ton regard…je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de vous rejoindre, afin que tu me souries tout comme tu leur souris. Afin que tu me regarde tout comme tu les regarde. Juste pour voir cette lueur au fond de tes prunelles et ton sourire qui illumine tant mes journées et qui hante mes nuits. Je vois bien que tu vas mal. Que tu as maigri. Que tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Et ces bandages que tu as aux poignets. Et cela me fait si mal…_

Draco…

_Tes yeux sont comme un miroir pour moi._

_Vous mentez…

_J'étais inquiet pour toi._

___Pense ce que tu veux…mais si il ne t'aimait pas, pourquoi t'avoir donné cette pierre à qui il a jeté un sort pour savoir si tu vas bien ? Il tient énormément à toi.

_Dès que tu seras mal, que tu auras besoin de moi, ou que tu veux juste que je sois là, je le saurais et je viendrais._

_C'est faux…Je ne peux pas le croire….

_Je te le dirais peut-être un jour…Mais pas maintenant. La réponse te ferait peur. Mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra._

_Je m'en serais rendu compte.

_Tu es beaucoup trop aveuglé par ta tristesse. Tu en oublie la souffrance des autres qui ne pensent qu'à te rendre le sourire. Tu les insultes d'égoïstes…mais toi ? Ne l'es-tu pas ?

_Je…Je…

_Le seul égoïste ici, c'est toi !

_Sébastian ! Suffit !, tonna Jason. On ne peut en vouloir à Harry. Notre monde a confié une lourde tâche à ce garçon, tu es injuste en le jugeant.

_Non…murmurais-je. Il a raison.

Les autres se retournèrent vers moi, les yeux ronds. Ma bouche était déformé par un rictus amer tandis que je me remémorais les regards inquiets autour de moi, les sourires encourageants, les paroles de réconfort…Oui, je me rendais compte à quel point mes erreurs étaient grandes.

_Je n'ai pas cessé de geindre et de me plaindre comme un enfant. Je voulais juste que l'on me remarque, que l'on voit à quel point je souffrais. J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir des blessures à panser. Je suis désolé…Je fais un bien piètre Elu.

_Tout le monde peut s'écrouler Harry. Tu n'es pas responsable, me rassura Thomas.

_Si je le suis. A cause de moi, Sébastian est en colère et je suis sûr que malgré cette expression angoissée sur votre visage, vous pensez comme lui. Je suis désolé, Sébastian. J'agis comme un petit garçon capricieux.

_Oublie ça. Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Il partit sur ces mots, ses longs cheveux blonds aux reflets argentés ondulant au rythme de ses pas.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour Sébastian. Malgré son visage peu chaleureux, c'est un ami sincère et un très bon Magus.

_Magus ?

_Ce sont les vampires spécialisés dans la magie. Sébastian est l'un de nos meilleurs vampires. Son don le plus puissant est de donner la volonté aux autres. Lorsque tu es découragé, Sébastian n'a qu'à prononcer un mot pour te rendre ton courage. C'est une grande responsabilité surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui. Sébastian n'est pas un homme très bavard et démonstratif, mais rien qu'en le regardant, tu peux deviner quels sont ses sentiments. Ce petit éclat dont tu as été témoin, prouve qu'il tient à toi plus que tu ne le pense.

_Jason, si ce n'est pas indiscret…quels sont vos dons ?

_Je n'en ai qu'un, sourit l'homme. Celui de ressusciter les morts. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est ainsi que j'ai créé mon clan.

_Je vois…Comment fait-on pour tuer un vampire ?

_ C'est assez compliqué. Dès qu'un vampire est créé, il est immédiatement relié à un humain. On appelle ce phénomène, le lien de caliçage ou lien du sang. Le vampire sera dépendant de cette personne tout comme l'humain le sera de lui. Le vampire doit mordre son calice au moins une fois par jour sinon il deviendra très dangereux pour les autres humains. Ce lien n'est pas créé volontairement, mais il est inévitable. Il implique une très forte dépendance psychologique et physique. Le vampire et le calice seront sans cesse à la recherche de plus de contact et plus le vampire est attaché à son calice, plus ils ressentiront les émotions de leur moitié. Cette relation est très complexe mais beaucoup en sont heureux. Le vampire doit protéger son calice à tout prix car il est celui qui le nourrit, celui qui le rend fort, et celui qui embellit son âme. Sans notre calice, nous ne valons rien. C'est pour cela que, si son calice venait à mourir, le vampire en mourrait lui aussi. Certains survivent à cette immense perte mais au bout d'un certain temps, ils deviennent fous. Au contraire, si le vampire meurt, le calice peut continuer de vivre. Mais la vie lui paraitrait si fade et dépourvue de sens qu'il finirait par en mourir. Voilà le seul moyen pour tuer un vampire.

_Alors…le calice est en réalité…un amant ?

_Cela se produit fréquemment en effet. Mais certains, plus rebelles, se contentent juste d'être amis. Mais le vampire ne pourra pas avoir d'autre compagne ou compagnon que son calice.

_Pourquoi ?

_La jalousie chez un vampire peut être redoutable. Et même pour un calice. Ils seraient capables de se tuer.

_Oh…Est-ce que j'en ai un de …calice ?

_Tu es encore jeune mais je pense que oui. Quelque part, il doit t'attendre…

P.O.V Draco

_Dray! S'il-te-plait ouvre !hurla Pansy.

_Laissez-moi tranquille…, soufflais-je.

_Dray, écoute…Je sais que c'est dur mais….Il n'aurais pas voulut que tu dépérisses ainsi.

_Laisse-moi…

J'entendis Pansy pousser un soupir résigné derrière la porte de ma chambre que j'avais fermé à clef, le bruit de ses poings tapant sur le bois se tut.

_D'accord…, dit-elle. Mais je t'ne prie…ne fais pas de bêtises.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent et j'enfouis un peu plus mon visage dans mon oreiller trempé par mes larmes.

Trois jours. Trois jours que Harry était mort. Trois jours qu'il m'avait quitté. Son corps avait mystérieusement disparu alors que j'étais juste à ses côtés et Dumbeldore en avait déduit qu'Harry était mort puis qu'il avait disparu, ce phénomène se produisant de temps en temps pour les grands sorciers dont la magie rongeait les os. Trois jours que je ne dormais plus, hanté par sa voix, trois jours que je ne mangeais plus, trop occupé à penser à lui. Même Blaise ne pouvait me faire sourire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il revienne. Qu'il me serre contre lui en me disant que tout ça n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, mais que maintenant il était là et qu'il ne partirait plus jamais. Je voulais juste revoir son sourire, ses yeux de jade, ses cheveux en bataille….Juste ça….

Alors, Harry…

_...je t'aime….


	5. Chapter 5

Te Revoir…

6 ans plus tard…

P.O.V Harry

Un grand homme a dit un jour : la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus. Et il avait raison.

Courant si vite que des yeux d'humain n'auraient pu me voir à travers la forêt, je poursuivais ma proie avec un sourire impatient sur le visage, laissant mes crocs reposer sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je sentais mon corps grandir et s'élargir avec des bruits de craquements qui glaçaient le sang, une fourrure dense et noire comme la nuit le recouvrant. Mon nez s'allongea, devenant un museau avec une truffe et une énorme mâchoire emplis de dents plus acérés que des lames de rasoir. Mes oreilles se placèrent sur mon crâne et prirent une forme triangulaire, pointant vers le ciel assombris. C'était l'un de mes dons et le plus précieux pour moi. Me transformer en loup était pour moi un véritable plaisir. Je pouvais ressentir la terre sous mes pattes qui foulaient le sol, sentir le vent caresser mon pelage, courir aussi vite que je pouvais et apprécier cette sensation de liberté qui faisait bouillonner mon sang dans mes veines telle de le lave en fusion. Les gens en me voyant s'enfuyaient, me prenant pour un sinistros à cause de ma toison funèbre, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux puisqu'ils mouraient quelques minutes plus tard entre mes bras. Je ne tuais pas souvent, mais il m'arrivait d'avoir si soif que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de boire tout leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ceux qui survivaient étaient victimes d'un sort d'oubli afin de ne dévoiler mon existence à personne et puisque la salive des vampires avait le pouvoir de faire disparaitre toute trace de morsure, il ne restait plus aucunes preuves de mon existence.

Je me léchais les babines en posant mon regard sur la nuque de la jeune fille qui courait à en perdre haleine, lançant de temps en temps des coups d'œil affolés derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas encore compris que je sautais d'arbres en arbre juste au-dessus d'elle et, croyant sans doute qu'elle m'avait sauvé, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Lançant un grognement retentissant, je me jetai sur elle, tous crocs et toutes griffes dehors. Je la fis tomber à la renverse, puis me retransforma en une seconde en humain. J'atterris souplement sur le sol, debout et bien droit alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses longues boucles blondes et ses grands yeux bleus. Je ne la tuerais pas. Elle ne le méritait pas. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur, la regardant dans les yeux, aguicheur. Je m'avançais lentement vers elle, roulant exagérément les hanches et me pourléchant les lèvres. Elle se contenta de me détailler de haut en bas avec surprise et convoitise, me faisant sourire cruellement. Puis je m'arrêtai et seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres troubla le silence.

Tout à coup, je m'élançai vers elle à une vitesse prodigieuse et plantai mes canines dans sa gorge qu'elle m'offrit sans résistances.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après lui avoir lancé un sort d'oubliettes et avoir guérie sa blessure, je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la demeure de Jason. Celle-ci était composée d'une école, d'un château afin d'abriter tous les vampires, et d'immenses jardins ainsi qu'un terrain d'entraînement. Il m'avait bien fallu une semaine entière pour visiter cet immense espace lors de mon arrivée, en compagnie de Thomas et Jason qui ne me quittaient pas d'une semelle. A ma plus grande surprise, cette gigantesque bâtisse ne comptait que 14 vampires dont six jeunes qui étudiaient encore leurs pouvoirs. Les six garçons me plurent immédiatement. Ils m'accueillirent comme ils accueilleraient un membre de leur famille et cela me toucha énormément. Lorsque je repensai à cette première rencontre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire tristement car la première image qui m'est venue à l'esprit ce jour-là, avait été mon premier jour à Poudlard. Encore aujourd'hui, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville et tous les autres me manquaient horriblement. Au début, la douleur avait été insupportable. Je hurlai sans cesse sur Jason ou les autres adultes lorsqu'ils essayaient de me réconforter et m'entraînait jusqu'à m'évanouir de fatigue. Puis, au fil du temps, la douleur s'atténua pour être ensuite oubliée grâce aux bons soins de mes nouveaux amis. Et même si un léger détail me faisait encore songer à mon ancienne vie, j'ignorai royalement ce pincement qui m'étreignait le cœur.

Lorsque je fus tout près des immenses portes du château, je distinguais mes six vampires préférés au loin qui accoururent vers moi tout en se faisant tomber afin de gagner la course qu'ils avaient nommés « Celui qui atterrit en premier dans les bras d'Harry aura le droit de dormir à côté de lui cette nuit ». Car nous étions devenus si proches que l'on s'était mis d'accord pour dormir tous dans la même pièce et, bien souvent, on s'allongeait sur la moquette, discutaient de tout et de rien pour après s'endormir comme des biens heureux, alignés les uns aux autres comme des chiots près du ventre de leur mère.

En riant, je ne pus que me réjouir d'avoir de tels amis et ouvrit les bras, attendant que le petit groupe s'y jette.

_HARRYYYYY !

Noah me sauta dessus, ma faisant tomber dans l'herbe fraiche, son rire cristallin résonant dans mes oreilles. Noah avait été le premier à être transformé en vampire. Agé de seulement 14 ans, il était orphelin et errait dans les rues en vendant des allumettes pour survivre. Un soir, un clochard le coinça dans une petite ruelle afin d'assouvir ses désirs ignobles. Jason l'avait trouvé en train d'agoniser sur le sol humide et l'avait transformé, attristé par l'état du jeune garçon. Depuis, 300 ans avaient passés et Noah avait repris du poil de la bête. Il était un peu la mascotte du groupe, toujours rieur souriant à la vie. Lorsque tout allait mal, on savait que l'on pouvait compter sur Noah pour nous redonner du courage avec ses blagues si idiotes qu'elles vous faisiez glousser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle et son air mutin qui réchauffait les cœurs. Malgré son âge très avancé, Noah n'avait jamais trouvé son calice. Cela m'avait surpris étant donné que Jason m'avait expliqué que sans calice, le vampire ne valait pas grand-chose, mais il m'avait expliqué plus tard que, comme il avait toujours vécu seul, Noah n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller vers les autres et surtout vers les humains qui lui rappelaient tant son viol.

_Harry !s'exclama-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou, tu m'as manqué !

Je posais une main dans ses boucles blondes, comblé de joie. Noah était plutôt petit pour son âge, à peine un mètre cinquante-trois. Il avait une peau pâle, un corps à l'aspect androgyne, un sourire enfantin et de grands yeux turquoise illuminés d'amour pour les siens. Il était vêtu d'un short blanc et d'une chemise à carreaux à manches courtes dans les tons bleus. Il ressemblait énormément à un enfant mais, malgré son visage d'ange, Noah était d'une maturité étonnante qui en surprenait plus d'un.

_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Noah ! Tu n'as pas fait de bêtises j'espère ?

_Nan ! J'ai été sage je le promets !

Il me fit son regard de cocker et je ne pus que lui déposer un baiser sur le front en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux. Je me relevais, Noah dans mes bras comme un gros bébé, ses jambes entourant ma taille et ses bras emprisonnant mon cou. Les autres vinrent vers moi, essoufflés mais contents.

_Une journée sans toi et il est déjà perdu, soupira Vincent avec une moue tendre.

Vincent était le plus âgé de nous tous. Vampirisé à 19 ans, c'était un grand gaillard à l'apparence pour le moins étrange. Moitié-elfe, moitié-homme, Vincent avait des cheveux aussi verts que le feuillage des arbres et un regard ambré qui faisait chavirer les cœurs. Sa peau cuivrée contrastait fortement avec le reste de sa personne mais lui donnait énormément de charme. Il était de taille moyenne, tout en longueur et en grâce. Il souriait toujours d'un air attristé, ce qui m'intriguait toujours. Il était très secret, et se renfermait dès qu'on le questionnait sur son passé, préférant dans ces moments, s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin de souffrir seul. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'attacher aux autres, de peur de souffrir-ce fut la seule chose qu'il m'avoua en six ans- et préférait nous regarder nous amuser plutôt que de céder à l'envie de nous rejoindre. Malgré tout, Vincent était d'une oreille attentive. Avec lui, vous pourriez confesser vos crimes les plus cruels, il ne dira rien, se contentant juste d'écouter. Il ne vous caressez pas les cheveux en disant que tout ira bien, il ne vous regardez pas avec compassion, et ne jugez pas vos actes, quels qu'ils soient. C'était reposant de se trouver seul avec lui, sa présence juste à vos côtés, telle une ombre protectrice.

_Dis, dis, Harry !s'empressa Noah en sautillant dans mes bras. Tu as fait quoi toute la journée ? Je m'ennuyais moi !

_J'ai été dans la forêt pour me reposer un peu. Et puis, j'ai croisé un casse-croute en chemin.

_Tu aimes beaucoup la forêt, hein, Ryry ?

_Oui, c'est vrai. Là-bas, personne n'existe…sauf moi….

Je baissais les yeux, ma tristesse revenant par vagues. En réalité, je savais que je n'avais pas le seul dans cette forêt. Lorsque je m'allongeai sur la mousse et que je fermai les yeux…je pouvais voir son visage. Le bruit du vent me faisait penser à sa voix qui soufflait dans mon oreille…

_Que serait ma vie si tu n'en faisais plus parti ?_

Le bleu du ciel, voilé par les feuillages, ressemblait tant à ses yeux…

_Je m'inquiétais pour toi…._

Draco…

_Harry ? Harry !

Je revins à la réalité lorsque je sentis les jambes de Noah se resserrer autour de mes hanches. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant qu'il regarda avec une suspicion évidente.

_Je n'aime pas quand tu as ce regard triste…, me dit-il.

_Ne t'en fais pas. J'étais dans mes pensées.

_Cela t'arrive souvent en ce moment. Tu es sûr que ça va ?me demanda Ruby.

Ruby était le calice de Vincent depuis plus de 100 ans. Mi- humain, mi- vampire, il était devenu immortel par accident, un accident tout à fait stupide il faut l'avouer. Vincent l'avait mordu une première fois alors qu'il s'était rendu à Londres pour affaires. Il ne comptait pas le remordre, mais, alors qu'il cherchait quelqu'un à se mettre sous la dent quelques jours plus tard, il vit Ruby de dos et, pensant que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, il le mordit une deuxième fois. Mais, Ruby qui n'avait aucunement l'intention d'être mordu par un vampire, s'est écroulé subitement et Vincent ne le reconnut que trop tard. Il le ramena chez Jason et celui-ci lui expliqua que, Ruby allait devenir un vampire mais qu'il aurait toujours du sang en lui afin de le nourrir. IL était devenu son calice sans le savoir et, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ruby le prit évidement mal. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Vincent risquait de mourir si il ne buvait pas son sang que Ruby décida de devenir son calice. Bien vite, le lien qui les unit devint de plus en plus fort tout en laissant un vide chez les deux jeunes immortels. Jason leur appris qu'ils ressentiraient ce manque tant qu'ils n'accompliraient pas la deuxième phase de la cérémonie Calice/vampire à savoir faire l'amour. Ils refusèrent d'abord, mais finirent par sauter le pas en se disant que de toute manière, ils s'aimaient déjà, sans pour autant l'avoir avoué à l'autre. Dès lors, ils ne supportèrent plus d'être séparés et je fus stupéfait de voir tant d'amour dans leurs yeux quand je les rencontrais la première fois.

Ruby était d'une beauté émouvante malgré qu'il soit encore à moitié humain, même si il ne faisait pas du tout penser à un être de chair et de sang. Sa peau au teint blafard semblait brûlante comparée à la nôtre. Ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur parme, entourés de cils bruns, et un peu étirés vers les tempes. Ses cheveux, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, étaient châtains rouges, se rapprochant plus du violet foncé ou du grenat. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisaient que Vincent et Ruby se complétaient parfaitement car ils étaient bizarres tous les deux.

_Mais oui, ne vous en faites pas, les rassurais-je. J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs, c'est tout.

_Bon…, répondit Ruby.

Mais sa moue inquiète ne quitta pas ses lèvres pour autant.

_Il faudrait aller voir Jason, annonça alors Damon. Il voulait nous voir. Surtout toi Harry. Une affaire importante à ce qu'il disait.

Damon, comme tout vampire qui se respecte, était très bel homme, mince, grand, musclé, dont le physique se rapprochait énormément d'Apollon. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient longs, dépassant presque ses cuisses, et ils les laissaient souvent détachés. Son front haut lui donnait un air sévère dont il savait se servir parfois. Ses yeux toujours grands ouverts étaient d'un bleu très foncé, frôlant l'obscur, et son regard morne intriguait. Lorsqu'il marchait, on ne pouvait qu'admirer sa prestance et son prestige.

_Allons-y, annonçais-je en commençant à marcher.

_Tu as mauvaise mine, tu sais, constata Andy. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

_Ça va je vous dis !m'exclamais-je, agacé. On ne va pas en faire un plat !

Andy ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par mon tom enflammé. Il était rare que je sois énervé, et lorsque cela arrivait, il valait mieux ne pas m'emmerder, au risque de paraitre vulgaire. Andy était toujours gentil et plein de bonne humeur. Il avait un physique assez banal pour un vampire, mais c'est ce qui plaisait tant. Il avait un nid d'oiseau en guise de cheveux, comme j'avais autrefois, de couleur châtain foncé et des yeux chocolat plein de chaleur. Sa peau mate et son sourire ravageur étaient ce qui plaisait le plus. Il était généreux, bon avec autrui, d'un tempérament enflammé et ne pensait qu'à manger. Contrairement aux autres vampires, nous pouvons nous nourrir de nourriture humaine mais cela n'avait pas la même saveur que le sang. Andy, lui, mangeait tout ce qui était à sa portée, tout en restant mince et Jason avait dit en riant que c'était surement son don le plus précieux.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que nous étions déjà à la porte du bureau de Jason et ce fut Andy qui frappa trois fois, puis entra en premier. Je pénétrais à la suite des autres après avoir fait descendre Noah de mes bras et nous nous postâmes en ligne, face au bureau de Jason où celui-ci était assis, entouré de Thomas, de Sébastian et de mes parents. Oui, ils étaient bien en vie, oui ils étaient devenus vampires, oui je les aimais toujours. Je me souviendrais toujours la fois où je les ai vus pour la première fois, où je leur avais hurlé ma rancœur et mon chagrin et où, pour la première fois, ils m'avaient pris dans leurs bras. Depuis, je ne pouvais plus imaginer une journée sans eux. Ma mère me chouchoutait plus que de raison et mon père passait de longues heures à s'entraîner avec moi dans le parc, parlant plus du futur que du passé.

Aussitôt qu'elle me vit, maman me pris dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur ma joue et papa vint m'ébouriffer les cheveux, chose que je détestais et qu'il faisait juste pour me mettre en colère. Je leur souris quand même avec tendresse, plus qu'heureux de les avoir retrouvé six ans plus tôt.

Maman n'avait pas changé, sauf qu'elle était beaucoup plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Ses longues boucles rousses ondulaient dans son dos, ses yeux verts dont j'avais hérité étaient lumineux et plein de vie, elle portait comme à son habitude un pantalon de cuir havane qui moulait ses longues jambes galbées, des talons aiguilles de même couleur et un chemisier vert comme ses yeux. Papa aussi était beau avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ses yeux noirs et sa fine paire de lunettes qu'il portait toujours sur le bout de son nez, lui donnant l'air d'un professeur sérieux. Il avait vêtu un pantalon noir et un tee shirt de même couleur qui épousait ses muscles à la perfection. J'étais fier de mes parents et de cet amour qu'ils me donnaient.

_Alors Jason, pourquoi nous avoir tous convoqués ?demanda mon père en s'affalant dans un siège.

_J'ai reçu une lettre d'Albus Dumbeldore ce matin, répondit Jason en croisant les mains sur son bureau, les yeux clos et le visage impénétrable.

Je sursautais violement en entendant ce nom si familier et serrait las poings face aux souvenirs qui m'envahissaient.

__Et vous, que voyez-vous lorsque vous regardez dans le miroir ?_

__Je me vois avec une paire de chaussettes à la main !_

Jason avait bien sûr remarqué mon comportement mais il continua tout de même sur sa lancée.

_Il semblerait que Voldemort trouve de plus en plus de plaisir à tuer de pauvres innocents et l'Ordre du Phénix n'a pas assez de recrues afin de préparer la bataille finale et de repousser les Mangemorts. Il nous demande de l'aide.

_Et tu as accepté, soupira maman.

_Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ?! Albus est mon ami et je ne peux pas le laisser tout diriger seul ! De plus, vous ne pourrez pas fuir éternellement.

Je devinais qu'il parlait de mes parents et de moi, mais savoir que j'allais retrouver mon ancienne vie me terrifiait.

_Les Mangemorts font de plus en plus de dégâts. Albus vieillit et perd peu à peu ses forces. Si l'on n'intervient pas, l'Ordre court un grave danger. Harry !

Je levais les yeux vers lui, le visage insondable.

_Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais…un jour où l'autre, il faut savoir chasser ses démons. Tu comprends ?

_Je ne suis plus un enfant, Jason, répliquais-je d'un ton sec. Quand doit-on partir ?

_Demain, à l'aube. Nous partons tous.

J'hochais la tête et sortit du bureau, sentant leurs regards inquiets qui me transperçaient le dos.

J'avais une furieuse envie de me défouler et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans le ciel, volant à une vitesse phénoménale. C'était l'un de mes dons. Mon tatouage en forme d'ailes sur mon dos était en réalité de véritables ailes qui apparaissaient quand je le voulais et qui redevenaient tatouages lorsque je leur ordonnais. Elles étaient longues de trois mètres et leur plumage était aussi sombre que mes cheveux. Elles étaient la chose la plus précieuse en moi, car elles me permettaient de ne pas sombrer lorsque tout allait mal. Dans le ciel, j'étais seul, libre, et je me sentais en paix avec moi-même. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, j'avais juste l'impression de m'écrouler, de tomber en piquet, mais j'essayer quand même de rester sur Terre en songeant que les autres comptaient sur moi, que je ne devais pas les abandonner. Je repensais à mon ancienne vie et me dit qu'après tout, Jason avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas fuir éternellement mon passé mais ce passé m'effrayait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.

En tant que vampire, j'avais toujours agi avec sang-froid et détermination. Passant mon temps à m'entraîner, j'étais devenu le meilleur de tous, et même Jason ne pouvait me battre. Je ne me vantais pas, bien au contraire car encore une fois, je n'étais pas normal. Je possédais 10 dons différents contrairement aux autres vampires dont le nombre de capacités s'arrêtait à 4. J'étais donc le plus puissant, mais encore une fois, je ne l'avais pas choisi. Mon premier don je le découvris lors de mon premier combat. Ma vitesse était exceptionnelle, même pour un vampire. Le deuxième était mon adresse et ma dextérité à utiliser des armes. Je pouvais utiliser un simple stylo comme couteau et une plume comme flèche. Le troisième était mes pouvoirs magiques. Ils étaient noirs et servaient à détruire, mais aussi à protéger et à guérir. Le quatrième était ma faculté à ne jamais abandonner lors d'un combat. J'avais beau tomber, je me relevais toujours. Le cinquième était de très bien endurer la douleur. Il suffisait de serrer les dents et la douleur, pour moi, ne devenait qu'une caresse. Le sixième était bien sûr mon pouvoir de ma transformer en loup. Il m'avait fallu énormément de temps pour cela et j'en étais très fier. Les quatre autres étaient ceux de ma personnalité. Par exemple, lorsque je sentais de la tension ou la tristesse, il me suffisait de sourire aux gens concernés ou bien de parler, et tout de suite, la joie revenait dans leur cœur. J'aimais énormément ce don car ces sourires étaient pour moi la plus belle des récompenses. Ou alors, quand un de mes amis allaient mal, je les apaisais pour qu'ils puissent me parler librement et je restais des heures à entendre leurs cris, leurs peurs, leurs malheurs sans prononcer un seul mot, comme Vincent le faisait parfois avec moi. Il y avait aussi mon regard. Rien qu'en plongeant les yeux dans ceux d'une autre personne, je pouvais savoir si cette personne me mentait ou non et la forcer à m'avouer la vérité rien qu'en la fixant. Et la dernière était ma capacité à sentir les émotions des autres rien qu'en les touchant. Je savais si ils étaient tristes ou heureux rien qu'en les frôlant et savoir la cause de leur humeur. Il était impossible de me cacher quelque chose grâce-ou à cause-de ce pouvoir.

Alors pourquoi avais-je si peur ? Pourquoi mes souvenirs rejaillissaient d'un coup ? Pourquoi Draco ne sortait plus de ma tête ? Pourquoi, lorsque je me mis à penser que j'allais le revoir, j'avais presque l'illusion que mon cœur se remettait à battre ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ton Amour Aphone

P.O.V. Harry

C'est avec une pierre au fond de la gorge que je vis les murs du Q.G de l'Ordre se dessiner devant moi, le visage pourtant impassible mais les mains tremblantes. Je devinais sans peine l'état de mes parents à mes côtés. Je sentais le souffle irrégulier de ma mère sur mon épaule, les doigts crispé de mon père sur l'autre, serrant ma cape avec plus de force que nécessaire. Nous avions revêtus une longue cape avec un capuchon qui cachait notre visage et je n'avais aucune envie de l'enlever pour dévoiler mon identité à toutes ces personnes que j'avais aimées et haïes. Jason toqua à la porte trois fois, selon les indications qu'il avait reçues et entra, nous à sa suite.

La maison de Sirius avait énormément changée. De l'extérieur, elle était toujours aussi laide et triste, mais lorsque vous entriez, vous en restiez bouche bée. Les murs, autrefois noirs de moisie, étaient d'une jolie couleur écrue avec quelques plantes sur des meubles peints d'or et des photos reposaient un peu partout. Je n'osais les regarder, et baissais donc les yeux sur mes bottes. Ce fut Remus qui vint nous accueillirent. Lorsque mes parents le virent, ils eurent un léger sursaut et je fus étonné de voir à quel point il avait changé lui aussi.

Malgré la guerre à venir, ses traits étaient sereins et moins pâles qu'autrefois. Il n'avait plus de cernes et ses prunelles ambrées brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient coiffés avec soin dans un style ébouriffé qui lui donnait l'air plus jeune. Il avait grossi et ses vêtements n'étaient plus rapiécés. Il portait un jean de marque et un pull beige à col roulé qui lui allaient parfaitement. Mais je vis dans son sourire que sa peine était encore palpable.

_Bienvenus à vous, nous salua-t-il. Je suis Remus Lupin, je vais vous amener au salon, tout le monde vous attends avec impatience.

Nous le suivîmes donc et je restais dans l'embrasure de la porte, détaillant la pièce décorée avec goût. Le salon était immense. Le sol de parquet en pin clair contrastait avec les fauteuils modernes au blanc éclatant et avec le papier peint aux arabesques compliquées. Une table basse se dressait au milieu des fauteuils où était posé un vase rempli de roses blanches. Des peintures étaient accrochées aux murs, représentant toutes des paysages sublimes. A mon grand étonnement, un écran plat était fixé en hauteur, face à un divan de cuir, blanc lui aussi. Il y avait même un lecteur DVD et un téléphone sans fil ! Cela m'amusa mais mon rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge lorsque je vis l'Ordre au grand complet.

En nous voyant, ils ne surent pas comment réagir et restèrent debout, les bras ballants.

Sirius s'avança vers Remus et je faillis m'étouffer lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pleines de mon ancien professeur. Lui aussi avait changé. IL n'était plus le prisonnier évadé au corps aussi maigre qu'un squelette, mais bien un homme aux muscles saillants, aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses, aux yeux onyx scintillant de gentillesse et au visage parfait.

_Molly, dit-il en nous regardant, peux-tu préparer le thé pour nos invités, s'il-te-plait ?

_Oui, bien sûr.

Molly et Arthur par contre, n'avaient pas du tout changés. Peut-être quelques rides au coin des yeux…

_Asseyez-vous donc !s'exclama Sirius en désignant la vingtaine de fauteuils qui traînaient dans la pièce. Je vais vous débarrasser de vos capes.

Nous eûmes une légère hésitation, puis Jason se dévêtit enfin de sa cape. Lorsque les autres virent son visage, ils eurent un léger tressaillement, apparemment pas insensibles à ses charmes. Vint ensuite Thomas qui déposa son vêtement dans les bras de Sirius en souriant aimablement devant son air ahuri, puis Sébastian dont la figure resta de glace, Damon qui hocha la tête en guise de salut, Vincent dont la couleur de cheveux étonna ainsi que Ruby. Andy découvrit également son visage ainsi que Noah dont l'énorme sourire détendit quelque peu. Mes parents, ainsi que moi-même, ne firent aucun geste. Sirius nous interrogea du regard, puis alla accrocher les capes que le porte manteau dans l'entrée. Tout le monde s'assit et j'examinai un à un les visages qui me faisaient face.

Mon cœur se serra en voyant Ron près d'Hermione, tous deux ayant également grandement changé en six ans. Ron avait perdu son air de gamin pour faire place à un homme mûr au regard mélancolique. Ses éternels cheveux roux étaient séparés en une raie de côté, voilant légèrement le côté gauche de son visage. Sa peau était pâle avec quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et ses pommettes. Ses yeux bleus/verts passèrent sur chacun de nous avant de se reporter sur Sirius qui vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Remus. Son corps aussi avait changé, devenant plus athlétique et attrayant.

Hermione était devenue une belle jeune femme aux formes délicates, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant dans son dos et son regard franc voyageant dans la pièce étaient toujours aussi emplis d'intelligence et de clairvoyance.

Les frères Weasley n'avaient pas beaucoup changés mis à part que je remarquais leurs mains liées et les légers coups d'œil affectueux qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre.

Ginny aussi était devenue époustouflante, ressemblant énormément à Ron avec ses cheveux roux, sa bouche rosée et son nez couvert de tâches de rousseurs. Elle était derrière Hermione et entourait son cou d'un de ses bras dans un geste protecteur. Les regards qu'elles échangeaient m'intriguèrent même si je percevais un amour sans limites dans leurs yeux.

Severus Rogue apparut alors devant moi et j'eus beaucoup de mal à le reconnaitre. Fini les cheveux gras et le teint cireux. J'avais devant moi un homme à la chevelure corbeaux, brillante et légèrement bouclée aux pointes. Sa peau paraissait douce, ses yeux noirs étaient calmes, et il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noirs. J'en vins presque à me dire qu'il était plutôt séduisant ainsi.

Je fus alors infiniment stupéfait lorsque je vis Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient dans le camp des gentils…

Pansy était assez jolie avec ses cheveux sombres coupés en carré, son visage de petite fille et ses grands yeux noisettes qui nous observaient. Théodore était de petite taille avec des cheveux blonds et bouclés et des prunelles aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été. Il me faisait penser à Noah. Blaise était un grand gaillard à la peau métissée, aux yeux jaunes-verts, et aux cheveux foncés coupés courts. Tous trois étaient postés dans un coin de la pièce, le regard dur et sans émotion.

De parfaits Serpentards…

_Bien, déclara Sirius, commençons par les présentations. Je suis Sirius Black. A côté de moi, sur ma gauche, vous avez Remus Lupin, ensuite Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Rogue, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Fred et Georges Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Nous sommes tous des membres de L'Ordre Du Phoenix.

_Enchanté, sourit Jason. A-moi de vous présenter. Je me nomme Jason. Voici mon frère, Thomas. Viens ensuite Sébastian, Damon, Vincent, Ruby, Andy, Noah et…

Il eut une pause en nous fixant de son regard écarlate et acheva :

_Et trois personnes que vous connaitrez assez tôt. Maintenant, parlons de cette guerre. Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

Sirius se racla la gorge, croisa les doigts et se pencha en avant, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux.

_Eh bien…voyez-vous…depuis …depuis la mort de…mon filleul…Ha-Harry Potter…Voldemort s'en donne à cœur joie. Il détruit des villages, tue les habitants, torturent des moldus, et ses Mangemorts ont presque triplé de nombre. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus cruels, et ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas tués. Nous nous sommes entraînés durement pendant ces six dernières années dans l'intention de les vaincre et de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais nous manquons de recrues. Nous avion penser que si vous vous joigniez à nous alors peut-être…qu'il y aurait un espoir.

Il eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Puis, subitement, Jason éclata d'un rire guttural qui stupéfia l'assistance.

_C'est trop drôle ! Rit Jason. Pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Vous voulez tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous ?! Ah, ah, ah ! C'est une blague ? Sans Harry Potter, vous ne pourrez jamais le vaincre ! Même si nous entrons dans vos rangs, sa présence est indispensable pour le tuer.

_Mais Harry est mort !s'écria Sirius. Comment voulez-vous que l'on fasse ?!

_Excusez-moi mais…de quoi est-il mort ?

_Euh…eh bien…, bégaya Sirius. Il…il s'est ouvert les veines…

_Exact. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demander pourquoi ?

_Je…

_Je pensais qu'il exagérait, qu'il avait tort de vous en vouloir, mais je comprends à présent qu'il avait raison.

Jason tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, sans me regarder.

_Je suis navré Harry…J'aurais dû te croire…

Le corps comme engourdis, je détachais ma cape qui tomba à mes pieds dans un bruit de tissu. Tous me regardèrent alors, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de larmes.

Pleurez…pleurez tant que vous voulez…Cela n'effacera pas ce que vous avez faits…

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Jason, murmurais-je. Pour comprendre, il faut l'avoir vécu.

_Harry….souffla Sirius. Tu es en vie…

_Non, dis-je, et j'eus l'impression que ma voix se transformait en une lame acérée. Je suis mort, Sirius. Mon cœur ne bat plus, l'air m'est indifférent, ma peau est aussi froide que celle d'un cadavre. Je suis mort depuis six ans, trois mois et quatre jours.

_Mais…alors...tu…tu es devenu…un vampire…

_Tu comprends vite, ironisais-je.

Mais au fond, lui parler aussi froidement et voir la douleur dans ses yeux me faisait mal.

_Je tuerais Voldemort, annonçais-je. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire confiance.

_Nous comprenons, dis Remus. Mais sache que nous t'aimons, pas en tant qu'objet comme tu sembles le penser, mais comme un membre de notre famille. Si en voulant te protéger nous t'avons fait souffrir, nous en sommes désolés. Mais nous pensions juste à ton bien.

_Désolés ? DESOLES ?! C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE ?! REGARDE CE QUE JE SUIS DEVENU ! REGARDE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT DE MOI ! VOUS VOULIEZ UNE ARME ?! EH BIEN LA VOILA !C'ETAIT CA MA VIE ?! VOUS PROTEGER ET APRES QUOI ?! MOURIR SUR UN CHAMP DE BATAILLE ?!ALORS OUI JE ME SUIS TUE, OUI JE ME SUIS OUVERT LES VEINES PARCE QUE JE SAVAIS QUE JE NE SURVIVRAIS PAS A CETTE GUERRE QUI NE ME CONCERNE EN RIEN ! J'EN AVEZ MARRE DE VOUS AVOIR TOUJOURS PRES DE MOI A ME DIRE CE QUE JE DEVAIS FAIRE, A M'ETOUFFER AVEC VOS CRAINTES ET VOS CHAGRINS ALORS QUE JE TENAIS DEJA A PEINE DEBOUT A CAUSE DES MIENS ! ALORS, NON REMUS, NE DIS PAS QUE TU ES DESOLE !

_Harry ! Calme-toi, me dit Jason en me serrant contre son torse.

Il avait peur que je ne perde le contrôle et, d'ailleurs, c'était presque le cas. Je tremblais comme une feuille et je sentais mon instinct animal devenir plus présent. Mes lèvres s'étaient retroussées sur mes crocs et la magie qui s'échappait de mon corps était plus dure à contrôler, devenant électrique. Je sentis Vincent derrière moi qui essayer de me rassurer par sa présence et Noah qui s'accrochait à mes vêtements, pleurant en silence. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais chaque fois que je me sentais mal, Noah semblait partager ma douleur comme si elle était sienne. Ces larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues devraient être les miennes…

_C'est bon, c'est passé, murmurai-je en repoussant Jason.

Les membres de l'Ordre me regardaient avec tristesse et regret, et j'émis un grondement bestial.

_Cessez de me fixer ainsi. Je ne veux pas de vos regrets, de votre peine ou de votre pitié. Je suis ce que je suis et l'on ne peut pas retourner en arrière. Alors acceptez-le.

Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les sanglots étouffés de Molly et d'Hermione.

_Nous avons une autre révélation à vous faire, annonça Jason. Je sais que c'est difficile mais, s'il-vous plait, gardez votre calme.

Et mes parents se montrèrent enfin. Sirius plaqua une de ses mains devant sa bouche, les larmes dévalant son visage aussi pâle que la mort. Remus dû s'asseoir, incapable de rester debout, des spasmes violents secouant ses épaules en pleurs silencieux. Molly enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mari, ses sanglots redoublant d'intensité et Arthur sembla comme hébété.

_James…souffla Sirius. C'est vraiment toi ?

_Ce qu'il reste de moi, oui, sourit doucement mon père. Je suis désolé Patmol. J'aurais dû te le dire…mais …j'avais trop peur de ta réaction lorsque tu m'aurais vu…dans cet état.

_Bonjour Severus, salua tendrement ma mère.

_Lily…Oh mon Dieu Lily !

Rogue se leva soudainement et vint serrer ma mère contre son cœur en souriant et pleurant à la fois, ce qui me déconcerta. Jamais je n'avais vu le professeur sourire ainsi et encore moins pleurer ! J'avais l'impression d'être dans un drôle de rêve auquel j'ignorais si j'avais envie de voir la suite.

Remus, Sirius, Papa, Maman et même Rogue s'étreignirent affectueusement, tels de bons vieux amis qui ne se seraient jamais quittés. De mon côté, je perçu les bruits de pas de Ron et d'Hermione qui se rapprochaient de moi. Nous nous fixâmes, indécis. Puis, avec un sourire, j'ouvris les bras en une invitation muette. Dans un grand éclat de rire, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George me sautèrent au cou et, comme si j'avais gagné un match de Quidditch, m'ébouriffèrent les cheveux, m'embrassèrent avec effusion, se serrèrent contre moi et je ne pus que rire, heureux de les avoir enfin près de moi.

_Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué !s'exclama Hermione.

_J'avoue que vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. Alors dites-moi, que s'est-il passé pendant…euh…mon absence…Je vois que certains Serpentards sont des nôtres…mais où est Draco ? Ne me dites pas qu'il est devenu Mangemort ?paniquais-je en voyant leurs regards tristes.

_Non, non, ne t'en fais pas…, répondit Hermione. C'est juste que…

_Que quoi ? Dis-moi Hermione !

_Assieds-toi. Je vais tout te raconter, me dit Blaise Zabini.

J'obéis, sourcils froncés et le visage dur comme du marbre.

_Comme tu le sais, Draco ne t'as jamais détesté. Bien au contraire. Tu comptais beaucoup pour lui, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. La nuit de ta mort, il t'a veillé jusqu'à l'épuisement. Quand il s'est réveillé et que tu n'étais plus là, il était à la fois paniqué et heureux. Il pensait que si tu avais disparu, tu n'étais pas mort. Mais Dumbeldore lui expliqua que, parfois, les grands sorciers se désintègrent, consumés par leur magie trop puissante pour rester enfermée à l'intérieur de leur corps. Et Draco y crut, tout comme nous tous. Il devint une sorte de zombie. Il resta enfermé des jours et des jours dans sa chambre sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Il ne mangeait pas, ne dormais pas, ne souriait pas, se contentant juste de s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce et de pleurer ta mort. Les professeurs, Dumbeldore, aucun de nous n'arrivions à le faire sortir de son chagrin. Quelques fois, le dortoir était éveillé par les cris de douleur qu'il poussait dans son sommeil. Théo et moi, on venait le réveiller et chaque fois il s'accrochait à nous en nous en sanglotant et nous disait : « Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier son visage. Alors comment vais-je faire puisqu'il n'est plus là ? » Et il pleurait, des heures et des heures dans nos bras en scandant ton nom. Et puis…une nuit…il sortit des dortoirs sans que personne ne l'entende. Au matin, un élève le trouva baignant dans son sang sur le sol. IL s'était jeté de la tour d'Astronomie. Par chance, il était encore en vie. Nous ne savons pas comment, mais il a survécu. Il se remit à manger, à dormir et à sourire comme autrefois. Mais il ne parla plus.

_Comment ça, il na parla plus ?

_Draco est muet depuis cinq ans maintenant. Nous avons été voir les meilleurs médicomages, mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'aider. Ta mort, sa tentative de suicide…Tous ces événements ont suffis à le choquer assez pour qu'il en perde la parole. Depuis, il a appris à vivre avec. Il parle avec ses mains, exprime ses émotions à l'aide de son visage, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

_Nom de Dieu…, chuchotais-je en passant une main dans mes longs cheveux noirs.

Draco… que t'ai-je fais ? Une énorme vague de culpabilité déferla sur moi tandis que je m'imaginais Draco sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie.

_Puis-je le voir ?demandais-je.

Blaise échangea un regard avec Rogue qui m'apostropha :

_Je suis navré Mr Potter, mais…j'ai bien peur que votre retour ne soit trop violent pour lui. Attendez demain. Je lui raconterai tout et il pourra décider si il veut vous voir ou pas. Car, depuis votre mort, Draco vous en veut considérablement de l'avoir laissé seul. Il tient beaucoup à vous, vous savez…

_Oui…je sais…

Tout comme je tiens à lui…

_Dans ce cas, donnez-lui ceci.

Je retirais l'émeraude que j'avais autour du cou et la tendit à Rogue qui la prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Pour la première fois, il me sourit, et sortit de la pièce.

Je le regardais partir, réprimant l'envie de le suivre jusqu'à Draco. J'espérais qu'il accepte de me voir pour voir enfin son visage, ses yeux gris, son sourire mutin et je pris alors conscience que je ne pourrais pas entendre sa voix chuchoter dans mon oreille.

_Peut-il retrouver l'usage de la parole ?demandais-je à Blaise.

_Nous pensons que oui. Les Médocomages croient que si il est muet, c'est en réalité parce qu'il ne veut pas parler. Et nous pensons qu'il a raison. Draco n'est pas entièrement muet. Il rit, il cri lorsqu'il fait des cauchemars, il sanglote à grands bruits lorsqu'il pleure…Tout ça prouve que c'est lui qui refuse de parler.

_Je vois…

Un espoir fou monta alors en moi et tournoya dans ma tête. Et si j'arrivai à refaire parler ce petit ange ?

Jason accepta d'aider l'Ordre. Sirius en fut grandement soulagé et notre chef alla directement voir Dumbeldore pour lui annoncer notre contribution. Par contre, Jason s'aperçut que les défenses autour du Q.G n'étaient pas bien grandes et décida alors que les Weasley, Remus, Sirius et Severus ainsi que Draco, devraient emménager dans notre demeure, en Roumanie. Ils acquiescèrent, et pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs bagages, nous préparions leurs chambres.

Bien sûr, la chambre de Draco était voisine à la mienne et je pris un soin particulier pour mettre les plus beaux draps, changer le papier peint à son goût ainsi que le mobilier.

Ainsi, son lit était d'une couleur bleu pâle comme ses yeux, ainsi que les rideaux de dentelle. Le sol était recouvert d'épais tapis blancs, les meubles, blancs également avaient été cirés et lustrés. Un vase de cristal, emplis de marguerites trônait sur la table de nuit. Des livres de potions étaient rangés dans la bibliothèque, les meilleurs que j'avais pu trouver. Etant donné que Blaise m'avait dit plus tard que Draco adorait peindre, j'avais fait apparaitre un chevalet, différents tubes de peintures, des fusains et autres outils utiles à son loisir. J'avais placé ceci juste à côté de la fenêtre afin qu'il puisse se repaitre du jardin pour s'inspirer. Sirius me ramena ses affaires qu'il avait emballé dans des cartons, et je m'empressais de les disposer dans sa chambre. Je regardais chacun des vêtements qu'il avait avant de le ranger soigneusement dans l'armoire en sifflotant joyeusement, son odeur de jasmin et de lilas emplissant mes narines avec enivrement. Je ne pus me départir de mon sourire de toute la journée, me sentant un peu idiot parfois, mais si content qu'il m'arrivait de rire seul. Plus tard, Ron et Hermione vinrent me rejoindre étant donné qu'ils avaient finis de s'installer. Hermione m'expliqua qu'elle sortait avec Ginny depuis plus de deux ans maintenant et qu'ils filaient le parfait amour dans se préoccuper du regard des autres ou de leur opinion. Ron était célibataire mais m'avoua qu'il était homosexuel. Cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid, puisque dans le monde sorcier, la plupart des couples étaient de même sexe et les hommes, comme les femmes, pouvaient tomber enceintes.

Bientôt, Sirius vint me prévenir que Draco arrivait et qu'il désirait me voir. Si j'étais encore en vie, je me serais évanoui de soulagement.

Je me rendis donc dans ma chambre et attendit patiemment. J'entendis ses pas déambuler dans la chambre, s'arrêter pour mieux avancer, puis le bruit d'un corps qui tombe sur le matelas. Il resta longtemps ainsi, sans bouger, sans faire le moindre bruit. Puis sa porte s'ouvrit et un léger grattement à ma porte, me fit savoir qu'il voulait enfin me voir. Tremblant, je marchais jusqu'à la porte et posais ma main sur la poignée. Je comptais jusque 3, et ouvrit presque brutalement la porte.

Il était là, devant moi, et je ne pus que le dévorer des yeux. Il m'arrivait à peine à la poitrine, apparemment, il n'avait pas grandis d'un centimètre depuis que la dernière que l'on s'était vus. Il avait maigri, mais pas trop. Ses cheveux blonds platine n'étaient plus tirés en arrière mais coiffés un peu n'importe comment, des mèches blondes éparpillés un peu n'importe où, pointant dans tous le sens. Sa peau était encore plus pâle et pure que la mienne. Son corps aux courbes gracieuses et à la taille fine donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait se briser au moindre mouvement. Il était vêtu d'un jean stone taille basse qui moulait ses jambes à la perfection, déchiré aux genoux, avec une ceinture aux armoiries Malfoy, c'est-à-dire un M sertis de petits diamants avec un serpent s'enroulant autour, et un maillot blanc à manches longues qui était presque transparent. Mais ce qui me charma le plus, ce fut ses yeux. Ce regard gris de lin me fit chavirer. Il mangeait tout son visage, était candide et si expressif que s'en était troublant. Il m'hypnotisait…

Un sourire un peu maladroit retroussa mes lèvres et je le laissais entrer dans mon antre. Il se posta au centre de la pièce et examina ma chambre avec une petite moue adorable sur les lèvres. Puis sa vue se reporta sur moi et il s'avança vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos torses se touchent. Il eut un instant de flottement, puis, aussi rapide que l'éclair, sa main se souleva pour aller s'écraser violement sur ma joue. Cela ne me fit pas mal mais je le laissais faire. Je me redressais et plongeais mon regard dans la sien qui, tout à coup, se remplit de larmes. Il entoura alors ma taille de ses bras fins et pressa sa joue contre mon ventre en sanglotant éperdument. Je le serrais contre moi de toutes mes forces, faisant toute fois attention à ne pas l'étouffer.

Nous restâmes longuement ainsi, lui pleurant dans mes bras, moi savourant sa présence contre mon corps qui devenait brûlant face à son contact. C'était comme si le puzzle de ma vie avait enfin trouvé la pièce manquante. Comme si je revenais du royaume de la mort pour envahir son royaume de la vie. J'étais enfin à ma place…

Sans le lâcher, je le portais comme un enfant jusqu'au divan dans lequel je m'assis et où il se blotti tel un chat contre moi. Il souriait à présent, en me regardant avec tant d'émerveillement que je me sentais rougir. Il rit de ma gêne et son rire teinta dans mes oreilles comme la plus belle des musiques. Je ne pus m'empêcher de joindre mon rire au sien et s'en suivit une bataille acharnée de chatouilles qui nous envoya au sol. Assis sur mon ventre, il arborait un sourire mutin qui me donna envie de l'embrasser. Je déposais un baiser sur le bout de son nez qui se fronça le rendant encore plus mignon. Puis, il se mit à fouiller dans ses poches et en sortit l'émeraude qu'il m'avait offerte i ans. Tout comme ce jour-là, il me la passa autour du cou, et j'en profitais pour inspirer profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il se resserra ensuite contre moi, un air épanoui sur son visage d'ange.

_Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué Petit Ange…, lui soufflais-je.

Il ne dit rien, mais ses bras se resserrèrent autour de mon corps montrant ainsi que je lui avais également manqué. Un tambourinement à ma porte m'indiqua l'heure du dîner et nous nous levâmes afin de nous rendre dans la salle à manger. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse et lorsqu'ils nous virent, tous se turent en nous regardant. Draco eut un énorme sourire et m'entraîna par la main jusqu'à nos places. Tout le monde se remit alors à parler avec animation, riant des plaisanteries de Noah, questionnant Jason sur notre façon de vivre ce qui en intrigua plus d'un.

_Vous buvez du sang ?s'enquit Ron.

_Bien sûr, répondit Damon. Nous devons boire du sang humain une fois par semaine au moins. Sinon, les conséquences en seraient désastreuses.

_C'est à dire ?demanda Sirius.

_Notre instinct animal prends le dessus, expliqua Thomas. Nous devenons féroces et agressifs. Si un humain passerait devant nous alors que nous sommes affamés…il pourrait déjà signer son arrêt de mort.

_C'est encore plus dur pour ceux qui n'ont pas de calice, comme Noah, Andy, Damon ou encore Harry. Ils sont obligés de boire plus que nécessaire afin de garder leurs forces, deux à trois fois par semaine. C'est surtout très difficile pour Harry, car il infiniment puissant. Etant donné que chaque fois qu'il se serre de sa magie il perd un peu plus d'énergie, il est obligé de se nourrir chaque jour pour ne pas mordre tout ce qui bouge.

_Et comment fait-on pour trouver son calice ?questionna Severus.

_C'est lui qui nous trouve. Pour devenir un calice, il faut que l'humain soit consentant. Il y a une cérémonie qui comporte deux étapes. La première étape consiste à l'échange de sang. Le vampire boit le sang de l'humain et inversement. Nous appelons cela le lien du sang. Cet acte crée le lien vampire/Calice. L'humain ressentira un élan d'amour et de tendresse envers son vampire qui, lui, ressentira cruellement le manque de sang de son Calice. Il peut tenir plusieurs semaines sans boire le sang de son humain, mais c'est très dangereux. C'est pour cela que la deuxième étape doit être accomplie le plus vite possible sous peine que le vampire devienne fou.

_Et quelle est cette deuxième étape ?dit Remus.

_Le vampire et son Calice doivent s'unirent physiquement. Suite à cette union, le Calice plongera dans un profond sommeil durant lequel des changements vont s'opérer. La quantité de sang chez l'humain va considérablement augmenter afin de satisfaire le vampire ainsi que ses capacités de guérison qui deviendront plus puissantes. Le Calice aura des pouvoirs comme son vampire mais ils seront toutefois moins efficaces que les nôtres. Le vampire sentira ses pouvoirs devenir plus considérables afin de protéger son Calice. Cet état comateux dure environ une douzaines d'heures durant lesquelles le vampire veillera sur son Calice, incapable de le quitter même une minute. A son réveil, le Calice aura besoin de se nourrir et de la présence de son vampire qui, dès lors, ressentira toutes les émotions et les besoins de son vampire. En gros, cette cérémonie est une sorte de…mariage.

_Oh…Et Harry a absolument besoin d'un Calice ?

_Oui. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne l'est toujours pas trouvé, réfléchit Jason.

C'est alors que Draco se leva et se mit à agiter les mains devant Severus qui fronça les sourcils.

_Que dit-il ?demandais-je.

_Il …il veut devenir votre Calice Mr Potter…

_QUOI ?! Draco, c'est stupide !

_En fait, non, ce n'est pas stupide du tout, murmura Jason.

_Pardon ?m'étranglais-je

_Réfléchis Harry. Vous tenez beaucoup l'un à l'autre, trop pour être de simples amis et tu le sais autant que moi. S'il devient ton Calice, il retrouverait l'usage de sa voix et vous serez ensembles pour l'éternité. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites ?

_Je…oui…mais…je ne veux pas qu'il est à subir tout ça…

Draco s'approcha alors de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains fraîches. Il plongea ses yeux anthracite dans les miens, me faisant voir toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'il ressentait. Puis, tout doucement, ses lèvres douces et rosées se posèrent sur ma bouche avec une délicatesse et une retenue touchantes. Ce baiser, pourtant simple caresse, m'embrasa. Mon sang se mit à bouillonner dans mes veines, semblant consumer ma peau. Puis, tout aussi lentement, sa bouche se détacha de la mienne, provoquant un énorme vide en moi. Draco leva alors la main à hauteur de mes yeux, plia son mangeur et son annulaire à l'intérieur de sa paume tandis que son pouce, son index et son auriculaire restaient bien droits.

_Il dit qu'il vous aime, dit Severus.

Et l'ombre autour de moi disparut, remplacée par sa seule lumière…


	7. Chapter 7

Mon Calice

.Harry

_Bien, dit Jason. Tout d'abord Harry, tu dois boire le sang de Draco.

Mes entrailles se tordirent à ces mots mais je m'avançais sans discuter vers Draco qui me regarda sans crainte, juste avec cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux qui me rassura. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de longue robe blanche décorée de runes argentées, vêtement indispensable lors de la cérémonie du sang. Je l'attirais à moi par la taille, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Voilà plus de trois jours que Draco s'était proposé pour devenir mon calice. Refusant de le condamner à une vie sans fin, j'avais repoussé cette proposition avec véhémence même si je savais que Draco faisait ça par amour pour moi. Mais durant ces trois jours, il ne cessa de me faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait plus que tout devenir un immortel, rester pou toujours à mes côtés, devenir ma réserve de sang, mon âme sœur, mon mari et celui qui enfanterai ma progéniture. Il m'embrassait, comme pour me rassurer, me couvait du regard comme pour me montrer son affection, et répéter toujours ce geste étrange qui voulait dire « je t'aime ». Alors, dévoré par mon amour et mon désir de l'avoir à moi à jamais, j'avais annoncé à tout le monde que je l'acceptais comme Calice.

_Es-tu sûr de le vouloir Draco ? Lui demandais-je encore une fois.

Pour toute réponse, il me tendit sa gorge.

Très lentement, je me baissais vers son cou où palpitait sa jugulaire avec frénésie et déposa un baiser sur sa paume d'Adam. Il enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux et les caressa avec douceur tandis que ma langue parcourait sa gorge. Je pouvais presque percevoir sa peur et son excitation, semblables aux miennes, rien qu'en comptant le rythme affolé des battements de son cœur. Je respirai un grand coup son odeur merveilleuse avant de planter mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. Son sang chaud au goût de miel me fit perdre la raison. J'avalais goulument ce liquide vermeille, me gorgeant des gémissements et bruits de gorge émis par mon petit ange qui se pressa avec envie contre moi. Son souffle devint hératique alors que je promenais mes mains sur ses flancs et son désir ne fit qu'attiser mon ardeur.

_Harry, ça suffit, m'ordonna Jason.

J'obéis en grognant de frustration et glissai une fois de plus ma langue sur les deux petites incisions qui disparurent. Je me détachais de lui à regret et fixai avec envie son visage transfiguré par l'ivresse. Je pris le poignard que me tendait Jason et fit râper la lame sur mon poignet, poignet que je tendis ensuite à Draco qui s'y jeta presque sans hésitation. Toute sa passion m'envahit alors, me faisant geindre de plaisir. Je sentais ses lèvres contre mon bras et ses bruits de succions. Mon souffle devint brûlant, ma poitrine s'enflamma tandis que je souriais de bien-être. Sa tâche accomplie, Draco se redressa et Jason nous laissa seuls pour que l'on puisse accomplir la deuxième étape de la cérémonie.

Fiévreux, Draco enleva sa tunique et se jeta sur ma bouche comme un affamé. Je mordis ses lèvres avec brutalité et introduit ma langue dans sa cavité buccale. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus doux et tendre, jusqu'à ce faire amoureux. J'allongeais délicatement mon trésor sur les draps blancs de mon lit et entreprit de l'enivrer de caresses. Je pris mon temps car je savais que c'était sa première fois. J'embrassais son front moite, ses paupières closes, ses pommettes ombrées par ses longs cils sombres, son nez adorable, son menton pour ensuite caresser du bout du nez ses joues, ce qui le fit rire. Mes dents allèrent grignoter une oreille, puis l'autre. Elles se traînèrent le long d'une gorge, suçotèrent une parcelle de peau diaphane pour dévaler bientôt sur un torse finement musclé et mordiller les deux boutons de chair qui s'y trouvaient, faisant s'arquer violement le corps de mon bien-aimé qui hurla avec volupté. Je continuais un instant cette douce torture, faisant se tortiller mon amour qui ne savait plus où il en était. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux draps avec force et ses cris ne faisaient qu'augmenter mon audace. Mes mains vinrent caresser ses cuisses avec sensualité tandis que je léchais son nombril avec application sans le quitter des yeux. Sa figure métamorphosée par nos ébats était une image que je n'oublierais jamais. Ses yeux gris de Payne aux pupilles dilatées étaient mi-clos, me transperçant de leur intensité. Ses pommettes empourprées par la luxure lui donnaient un air incroyablement ravissant qui me fit sourire avec attendrissement. Sa bouche rougie par nos baisers était entrouverte en une supplication muette qui aurait fait chavirer n'importe quel cœur. Un sentiment de fierté et d'adoration m'envahit lorsque je pris conscience qu'à présent, cet être de beauté était entièrement moi. Je me promis alors de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive et de toujours l'incendier de cette flamme amoureuse qui brûlait au plus profond de mon âme.

Reprenant mon exploration, je fis lentement descendre son boxer le long de ses jambes fuselées et dévorait du regard son corps entièrement nu sous le mien.

_Tu es magnifique…, chuchotais-je.

Il rougit adorablement avant de gémir lorsque mes doigts glacés effleurèrent son membre gorgé de sang. Mes mains remontèrent le long de sa poitrine alors que j'introduis son sexe dans ma bouche. Il cria de toutes ses forces, se tordant en soufflant bruyamment. Ses plaintes m'arrachèrent un gémissement d'envie. Je commençais à perdre la raison, noyé dans ses prunelles aux reflets emplis de promesses aguicheuses. Il commença alors à déboutonner mon pantalon et à enlever mon tee shirt avec des gestes désordonnés. Exaspéré par ces morceaux de tissu qui m'empêchait de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, je murmurais un sort qui acheva de me déshabiller. A la vue de ma nudité, je sentis le sexe de Draco grossir dans ma bouche et ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis qu'il allait atteindre le septième ciel que je délaissais son membre. Ma main vint se placer entre ses jambes et j'introduis un premier doigt en lui qu'il ne sentit même pas. Au deuxième, il se cambra en grognant et débuta un mouvement de bassin qui me fit perdre la tête. Mes doigts frôlèrent sa prostate et il ne put que clamer son plaisir. Sentant que mon érection me faisait atrocement souffrir, je retournais Draco sur le ventre et retirai mes doigts de son antre pour y entrer ma langue. Draco agrippa les barreaux du lit en renversant la tête en arrière, envoyant quelques gouttes de sueur sur les draps qui se mirent à scintiller au contact des rayons de la lune. Je cessais de le torturer, et le retourner encore une fois. Désireux, il écarta lascivement les jambes et entoura ma nuque de ses bras frêles. Je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine puis, n'en pouvant plus de ce désir qui m'étreignait, le pénétrais d'une poussée de hanches. Il siffla de douleur et j'attendis qu'il s'habitue à moi, savourant juste ses parois de chair autour de mon pénis en feu. D'un léger mouvement de bassin, il me fit savoir qu'il était prêt et je commençais alors un lent va et viens qui me fit murmurer son prénom telle une litanie sans fin. Enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille, il appuya sur ses avants bras, me faisant m'enfoncer encore plus dans son orifice. Soudain, il se retira, me fit m'allonger sur le dos tandis qu'il s'installait sur mon ventre et s'empala de lui-même sur mon sexe nous faisant crier à l'unisson. Débuta alors un rythme endiablé qui nous fit voir les étoiles. Draco ne cessait de s'égosiller au-dessus de moi, ses cheveux mouillés se plaquant sur son visage et sa peau couverte de sueur luisant au clair de lune. Le désir monta, monta, monta…Draco, dans un cri presque bestial, éjacula alors en de longs traits juteux qui atterrirent sur mon torse. Epuisé, il s'affala sur moi, mais je ne l'entendis pas ainsi. Reprenant ma place de départ, je m'enfonçais en lui sèchement, ne lui donnant aucune minute de répit. Son sexe se dressa à nouveau, le faisant presque sangloter de frustration. Il prit une de mes longues mèches noires entre ses doigts, son autre main griffant ma hanche gauche. Et enfin, au bout d'interminables minutes, l'orgasme nous envahit, nous faisant nous époumoner. Ereinté, je tombais sur son torse que j'embrassai du bout des lèvres avant de m'allonger sur le dos, l'entraînant avec moi, posant sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Il s'endormit en souriant et je ne tardais pas à le rejoindre, comblé de son amour.

_12 heures plus tard…_

P.O.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Cette sensation d'être entier, d'être aimé était enivrante et sublime. Je sentais les bras d'Harry autour de ma taille, son souffle sur mon front, ses cheveux sur mon oreiller, ses jambes mêlées aux miennes et son torse sous ma paume. Je soupirais d'aise avant d'ouvrir paresseusement les paupières. Je me sentais incroyablement léger, le cœur emplis d'ivresse à la vue de mon bien-aimé. Ses longs cheveux de jais étaient éparpillés un peu n'importe où, sur les draps, ses épaules, ses joues, l'oreiller, lui donnant une expression irrésistible. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus laissant place à un air enfantin que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Je remarquais pour la première fois ce petit tatouage sur son front, là où était sa cicatrice et je redessinais du bout des doigts le petit dragon qui ondulait le long de son sourcil. Un sourire de pure tendresse naquit sur mes lèvres et je repoussais les draps, marchant jusque la salle de bain. Je croisai mon reflet dans la glace, me dirigeai vers la douche…avant de reculer subitement pour me regarder dans le miroir. Et là…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH !

J'accourus dans la chambre sautai sur le lit et secouai Harry comme un prunier. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et je lui hurlais dessus.

_HARRY !ESPECE DE VAMPIRE DEGENERE !REGARDE CE QUE TU M'AS FAIS, IDIOT !

Mon vampire examina mon visage sans un mot, puis remonta vers mes cheveux et ouvrit la bouche en un « oh » muet. Puis, il se mit à sourire et bientôt, il s'écroula de rire dans les draps.

_Arrête de rire ! C'est tout sauf drôle ! Non, mais je ne vais pas me promener dans la rue avec _ça _sur la tête ?!, m'écriai-je en pointant du doigt les deux petites oreilles pointues et velues qui étaient dressées sur mon crâne. Et regarda ça, comment je vais faire pour mettre mes jeans maintenant ?ajoutais-je en tenant la longue queue touffue qui avait poussée à mon derrière.

Le rire d'Harry redoubla puis, soudain, il me regarda les yeux ronds.

_Quoi ?!Ne me dis pas que j'ai des moustaches ?!

_Mais non, c'est que…Draco, tu parles.

Je fis les gros yeux à ces mots, je ne m'en été même pas rendu compte.

_Eh bien justement, répliquais-je, comme j'ai retrouvé l'usage de ma voix, je peux enfin te dire tes quatre vérités ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste manipulateur et je…

Je fus coupé dans ma tirade lorsqu'il me renversa sur le lit et m'embrassa avec passion. Je tentais de le repousser, mais ses lèvres damnées étaient si exquises que j'abandonnais aussitôt.

_Je t'aime…, me dit-il alors en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je sentais mes joues s'embraser et les larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait et je pris soudain conscience que j'étais son Calice, que j'allais rester près de lui pour toujours, que je pouvais avoir des enfants de lui…Combien de personnes avaient la chance de vivre avec un homme qu'elles aimaient et qu'il les aimait en retour ? Combien de personnes ont souhaitées rencontrer l'amour fou, celui qui faisait battre le cœur et embrouillait les sens ? Combien sont mortes sans jamais l'avoir connu ? Moi, j'avais la chance d'être dans les bras d'Harry, un vampire idiot que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie et qui m'aimait également. Il était tout ce dont je n'ai jamais rêvé, la chose que je pensais ne jamais avoir, mon idéal amoureux.

_Je t'adore…, répondis-je en souriant.

Il rit, baisa mon front et se leva.

_Je vais prendre ma douche dans ta chambre. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la tienne ici, je t'ai déposé des affaires dans la salle de bain pendant que tu dormais. A toute à l'heure !

_A toute à l'heure…

Il partit et mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je posais une main sur mon cœur, tremblant.

_C'est donc ça, le lien qui nous unit… ? C'est étrange…Je souffre et pourtant j'en suis heureux…Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui cause cette douleur… ?_

Pensif, j'entrais dans la salle de bain et me détailla avec soin. Je n'avais pas vraiment changé si l'on exceptait mes oreilles et ma queue de fourrure blanche. Une question me taraudait : pourquoi étais-je à moitié chat ? Mes oreilles ses secouèrent tandis que je réfléchissais à la question tout en me regardant dans la glace. Ma queue ondula lentement derrière moi et haussais les épaules avant de me glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Bizarrement, je ne ressentis aucun plaisir à me laver. Je me dépêchais de me nettoyer puis enfila un short beige, un tee shirt blanc et des tennis avant brosser mes oreilles et ma queue de chat. Je sais ça parait ridicule mais apparemment, l'eau est très mauvaise pour mes poils. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Harry était assis sur le lit et regardais par la fenêtre. Il était beau avec ses longs cheveux détachés encore humides de la douche, sa chemise blanche et son jean qui lui donnait un air décontracté et viril.

_Si tu continues de me regarder comme ça je vais te sauter dessus, me sourit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Whoah !fut la seule chose à laquelle je pensais. Je le dévorai des yeux en me mordant la lèvre, sentant mon désir se réveiller. Un ronronnement sonore fit vibrer ma cage thoracique tandis que ma queue battait l'air avec frénésie. En un instant, je lui bondis dessus et écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne en me pressant contre lui, quémandant son amour. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et ce simple geste suffit à me faire gémir de plaisir. Intrigué par ma peau devenue hypersensible, il m'enleva mon short et mon boxer et se mit à caresser mon visage puis mes oreilles de félin. Cela me fit vibrer et je me cambrai en gémissant son prénom. Ses mains dérivèrent sur mon torse et mes spasmes devinrent plus violents. Une de ses mains vint à peine effleurer mon sexe que j'éjaculais déjà dans un cri étouffé.

Harry me regarda avec amusement, un sourcil arqué vers le haut.

_Eh ben…Tu es vraiment très sensible, me taquina-t-il.

_Je crois que quelque chose ne vas pas chez moi…, gémis-je pitoyablement. Je suis à moitié chat et en plus je réagis au quart de tour lorsque tu me touche !

_Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est anormal, sourit stupidement Harry.

_Il faut que je voie Severus !

_IL vaut mieux aller voir Jason. Il saura mieux nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive.

_Dans ce cas allons-y !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry toquait à la porte de Jason qui ouvrit et nous scruta de ses yeux vermeils. Lorsqu'il vit mes oreilles et ma queue, il eut un sourire goguenard et nous fit entrer en riant.

_Arrêtez de vous moqué de moi !hurlais-je.

_Excuse- moi, dit-il. C'est juste que j'aie gagné mon pari ! THOMAS !

_Votre pari ?

Thomas arriva, l'air interrogateur et Jason me pointa du doigt avec une expression sur le visage qui voulait dire : « T'as vu que j'avais raison ! ». Thomas me dévisagea sans retenue et je sentis Harry se tendre à côté de moi.

_Du calme P'tit loup, l'apaisa Jason. On ne te piquera pas ton chaton.

_Je ne suis pas un chaton !grognais-je en martelant mes mots avec exagération.

_Pardonne moi d'en douter…

Je fis la moue en croisant les bras, ma queue aux poils hérissées ondulent furieusement autour de moi. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ce vampire ?!

_Bref, si nous sommes là, c'est parce qu'on se demandait pourquoi Draco est devenu un chat, expliqua Harry.

_C'est assez simple, décréta Thomas. Chaque calice a une particularité physique. Par exemple, les cheveux de Ruby qui ont changés de couleur. Comme Draco est devenu moitié animal, cela veut dire qu'il est un Animagus et que son animagi est un chat.

_Je suis un Animagus ?relevais-je étonné.

_Apparemment. Bon, maintenant, si on allait manger ?s'exclama Jason en tapant des mains.

_Mais…je ne peux pas passer à table comme ça !protestais-je. Que vont penser les autres ?

Je sentis les bras forts de Harry m'envelopper et ses lèvres sur mon front lorsqu'il murmura tout bas :

_Que tu es l'être le plus beau du monde…

Mes joues rosirent de plaisir sous le compliment et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la cuisine. Notre fut pour le moins remarquée. Les autres me fixèrent avec les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte comme des poissons dans leur bocal. Harry me tira par la main jusqu'à la table où il s'assit et me mit sur ses genoux. J'étais rouge de gêne et mes petits crocs mordillaient ma lèvre avec nervosité.

_J'aurais jamais cru te dire ça mais…tu es très mignon Malfoy, dit Ron en souriant largement.

Les autres acquiescèrent et commencèrent à manger. Je m'emparais d'un verre et d'une bouteille de lait dont le contenu fut vite versé dans ma gorge. Harry rit et me dit pour plaisanter que si je continuais comme ça, j'allais vraiment devenir un chat. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres afin de faire disparaître le nuage de crème qui s'y trouvait pour toute réponse et m'attaquait à un petit pain au chocolat avec appétit. Le petit déjeuner se passa magnifiquement bien. Je me sentais plein de vie et je savais que mon comportement surprenait. Fini le visage de marbre ou triste, ravagé par les larmes. Place aux sourires, au rire, et aux larmes de joie. Je babillais sans fin, je plaisantais, j'embrassais Harry sans embarras sous les yeux de tous, je sentais mon corps devenir léger comme une plume et mon cœur s'alourdissait tant il était empli de bonheur et d'amour. Blaise et Pansy se placèrent près de moi en souriant et je ne pus que leur rendre la pareille afin de les remercier de leur aide précieuse et de leur présence qui m'avait plus d'une fois sauver la vie. Harry restait silencieux, son regard attentif posé sur moi. Je savais qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à être à l'aise, qu'il ne parlerait sans doute pas à ses amis tant que eux ne lui aurait pas parlé, qu'il avait peur de leur réaction et de leur rejet, qu'il ignorait comment se comporter, mais j'étais là et je ne comptais pas le laisser tomber.

Après le repas, il s'éclipsa avec ses anciens amis et leur entrevue dura près de deux heures. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il avait cette ancienne expression enfantine qu'il arborait endormis et me fit le plus grand des sourires. Il m'embrassa de tout son saoul et me souffla juste un « merci » avant de m'entraîner au jardin. Là, main dans la main, on se promena longuement, nous arrêtant de temps à autre devant un rosier afin de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre, puis continuant notre chemin, nos doigts enlacés. Cet épisode me paraissait irréel, trop beau pour y croire, trop beau pour durer….


	8. Chapter 8

Remord, quand tu nous tiens

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Harry et Draco étaient officiellement en couple. Leurs amis avaient pris la nouvelle sereinement, étant donné que ces deux-là se tournaient autour depuis des années sans même le savoir. Petit à petit, les deux amants brisés apprirent à se reconstruire grâce à la présence de l'autre. Lily et James voyaient leur fils s'épanouir doucement aux côtés de Draco. L'étincelle dans les yeux d'Harry revenait de temps à autres lorsque son amoureux lui parlait ou simplement lorsqu'il le voyait. On pouvait apercevoir le même phénomène chez Draco qui recommençait à sourire en toute insouciance près du jeune vampire. Etrangement, l'amour le rendait encore plus beau. Sa peau avait retrouvé cet aspect frais et rosé qu'il avait avant la mort d'Harry, ses cheveux blonds étaient redevenus brillants de santé et il avait pris un peu de poids. Mais c'était surtout dans son regard que l'on remarquait la différence. Ses yeux gris tourdille scintillaient de plus en plus fort dès qu'il apercevait son amoureux, de cet éclat un peu dément que seul l'amour puisse faire apparaître dans l'iris et qui les rendaient incroyablement vivants. Et même si il détestait cela, le seul mot qui pouvait qualifier Draco était « mignon ». Son corps androgyne, ses petites oreilles touffues, sa longue queue aux poils blancs et sans parler de ses grands yeux mouillés ne pouvaient que faire craquer le plus froid des cœurs.

De son côté, Harry redécouvrait le plaisir qu'était de vivre comme un humain. Il passait ses journées à câliner Draco, à le couvrir de baisers et d'attention, pour le simple bonheur de le voir sourire et d'entendre la merveilleuse mélodie qu'était son rire. Ils parlaient peu, les baisers et les caresses parlant mieux que les grandes déclarations enflammées. Ils ne se séparaient jamais, savourant pleinement cette dépendance qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Et puis, pourquoi lutter quand être aimé par celui que vous avez toujours aimé en secret était si merveilleux ? Harry, évidemment, était toujours renfermé sur lui-même. Même si il souriait de temps en temps, les autres ne l'avaient jamais entendu rire. Il gardait le silence, même avec Draco. Celui-ci sentait que son compagnon avait peur, peur d'avoir de nouveau mal, peur d'aimer à nouveau, peur de donner sa confiance et il le comprenait parfaitement. C'était pour cela qu'il parlait pour deux, qu'il ne cessait d'entourer le vampire de son amour et de sa tendresse, afin que celui-ci apprenne à lui faire entièrement confiance.

Par contre, Harry était de plus en plus exaspéré par le comportement de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils le harcelait pour connaître les raisons de son geste six ans plus tôt ,le collait pendant des heures afin qu'il leur parle et cela l'énervait au plus haut point, lui désirant juste être seul avec son petit ami .Les crises de colère d'Harry étaient rares, mais lorsque cela lui arrivait, elles étaient spécialement violentes. Et au bout d'un certain temps, il n'en put plus.

Ce jour-là, était un bel après-midi d'été. Il faisait trop chaud pour les vampires qui restaient réfugiés dans la maison alors que les Weasley étaient partis sur la terrasse. Harry était à demi couché sur le divan, une main enfouit dans la douce chevelure de Draco qui était plongé dans un livre sur les Animagus, allongé de tout son long sur le jeune vampire. Jason et Thomas jouaient aux échecs, assis à même le sol sur la petite table basse. Noah était blotti dans fauteuil et feignait le sommeil alors que Ruby et Vincent s'embrassaient un peu plus loin. Damon était debout face à une fenêtre et regardait pensivement à travers celle-ci. Andy était assis au pied des marches qui menaient à la terrasse et regardait les Weasleys s'amuser, mais aussi en particulier un certain jeune homme blond aux grands yeux bleus nommé Théodore. Sébastian, quant à lui, était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis deux jours maintenant, et personne ne connaissait l'étrange raison qui le poussait à se braquer ainsi, même si ses amis en avaient une vague idée.

Tout était donc très calme, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione débarquent et se postèrent devant Harry.

_Harry, pourquoi refuses-tu de nous parler ?s'exclama Hermione. Nous avons le droit de savoir la vérité autant que Draco ! Il n'est pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour toi, tu sais.

Le vampire lança un regard tellement noir et brillant de colère à la jeune fille, que celle-ci recula d'un pas, effrayée.

_Tu veux vraiment savoir, Hermione ?demanda Harry d'une voix si calme que cela en était terrifiant. Dans ce cas je vais te le dire.

Harry se leva, dominant sa meilleure amie de toute sa hauteur, la faisant se recroqueviller.

_Autrefois, je pensais que vous étiez les seuls à ne pas me voir comme un instrument de combat, à me comprendre et à savoir qui j'étais réellement. Mais je m'étais lourdement trompé. Vous êtes comme tous ces gens qui croient qu'un simple gosse peut changer le monde dans un claquement de doigts, que tout finit toujours par s'arranger grâce à la magie, que je suis le messie, l'Elu, que je ne pouvais pas mourir tout ça parce que je devais sauver le monde ! Eh bien, désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je ne suis pas le Survivant, je ne suis pas une arme, je ne suis pas l'Elu, je ne suis même pas un humain. Pour moi, les Hommes sont justes des créatures sournoises et égoïstes qui jugent les autres sans rien savoir d'eux. Je n'étais qu'un enfant ! Aviez-vous conscience de ça ?! Bordel, je n'étais qu'un enfant !

Son ton avait monté de plus en plus au fil des émotions qui le traversaient. Il avait fini par hurler la dernière phrase, marchant avec rage jusqu'à un mur où il enfonça son poing, craquelant la pierre dangereusement. Son souffle précipité, ses yeux devenus noirs de colère, ses canines sorties sous ses lèvres retroussées montraient à quel point parler de ça lui faisait mal.

_Souvent, je m'en voulais à moi-même pour ne pas être ce que vous désiriez tant, pour n'être qu'un gamin perdu et faible, et dans ces cas-là, le seul moyen de me punir était de me faire mal, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Lorsque la douleur prenait possession de moi, je me sentais bien, car je savais qu'il me restait un peu de vie, un peu d'émotions, et que je n'étais pas mort. Je faisais toujours attention à ne pas me couper trop fort car je savais que je ne devais pas encore mourir. La mort ne me faisait pas peur. Bien au contraire. Je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée de la rejoindre enfin. Et puis, il y a eu ce rêve…cette vision…Je voyais Narcissa Malfoy, agenouillée devant Voldemort…Lucius Malfoy retenu par d'autres Mangemorts un peu plus loin. Voldemort avait deviné leur couverture…Il a tendu la main…Il y a eu cet éclair vert…Les yeux bleus de Madame Malfoy juste avant qu'elle ne s'écroule…Je suis désolé Draco, dit Harry en regardant son amour avec une peine innommable. J'aurais dû te le dire, aller te prévenir…Mais j'avais peur…Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui pouvait me délivrer, me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Je me suis tué…

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Harry finit par soupirer lourdement et allait sortir de la pièce lorsque Draco vint l'enlacer. Le petit blond pleurait silencieusement contre le ventre du jeune vampire et bientôt, sa voix brisée par l'émotion s'éleva.

_Je te dois également des excuses Harry. En réalité, si je veillais autant sur toi, c'est parce que l'Ordre me l'avait demandé.

Ce fut comme si Harry avait reçu une gifle. Il tressaillit et se crispa, telle une statue de marbre.

_Je venais juste d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phoenix et Dumbeldore m'avait donné une mission : celle de te surveiller en permanence. Ce n'est pas un hasard si Jason est venu te voir. Mon père le connaissait depuis longtemps et gardait contact avec lui. Albus ne voulant pas que tu meurs afin de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a envoyé te voir afin de te transformer. Je savais également que tes parents étaient vivants et c'est Lily qui m'a donné l'idée de la pierre. Je…je suis vraiment désolé…

Harry, la mâchoire crispée, posa ses mains froides sur les épaules de Draco et le repoussa brutalement. Lorsque le blond vit l'amertume et le dégoût dans les beaux yeux verts, il eut peur.

_Tu mens, gronda le vampire. Dis-moi que tu mens…

Mais Draco ne put que baisser les yeux, ne pouvant pas supporter la souffrance dans le regard de son âme sœur. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait été empalé sur un pieu. Etais-ce le sentiment d'Harry ou le sien ? Sûrement les deux.

_Alors…tu m'as vraiment trahis…Tout cet amour c'était ça…juste un canular…

_NON !cria Draco avec horreur. Il est vrai que c'était ma mission de m'approcher de toi, mais je t'aime ! Je t'ai toujours aimé ! Si j'ai obéit c'est parce que je t'aimais ! Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs !

_Cesse donc cette comédie ridicule !

_Je t'en prie Harry, réfléchis !sanglota le blond. Crois-tu que j'aurais accepté notre union si je ne t'aimais pas vraiment ?! Crois-tu que j'aurais accepté d'être enchaîné à toi pour toujours si je ne t'aimais pas ?!

_Cela ne change rien…Même si tu m'aimes vraiment, je ne peux vivre auprès de quelqu'un qui me mens.

Il se détourna du blond, mais celui-ci s'accrocha en désespoir de cause à sa manche afin de le retenir.

_Lâche-moi, marmonna Harry.

_NON ! JE REFUSE DE TE LAISSER PARTIR ! JE T'AIME !

_Tu l'auras voulus !

Harry commença alors à se débattre violement, faisant valdinguer Draco dans tous les sens, essayant, en vain, de lui faire lâcher prise. Rageur, Harry se transforma en loup et mordit férocement le jeune homme qui hurla de douleur, mais ne le lâcha pas. Alors, Harry se cabra en expulsant sa magie et Draco fut propulsé contre un mur. Libéré, Harry disparu dans un nuage de fumée noire, laissant son amant qui sanglotait éperdument en répétant son nom.

Harry se réfugia dans un parc moldu. Assis sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, il revoyait sans cesse le beau visage de son amour ravagé par les larmes.

_Masque pathétique…_

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts pour l'ignorer, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui hurlait qu'il avait tort, que ces larmes avaient été bien réelles, qu'il n'aurait pas dû repousser l'amour de sa vie, que si cette trahison lui faisait si mal, c'était parce qu'il était fou du blond, même s'il le niait à corps et à cris. Mais comment pardonner une telle chose ? Il se sentait bafoué, Sali de la pire façon et un goût amer avait envahi sa bouche. La mort à côté de ce sentiment douloureux, paraissait encore plus douce.

La pluie se mit à tomber en cascade sur Londres, et Harry resta là, assis sur ce banc, trempé de la tête aux pieds, ses longs cheveux noirs collant à son visage. La pluie pouvait tomber, le vent pouvait se lever, le tonnerre pouvait gronder, rien ne l'aurait fait tomber de ce banc où il était comme statufié, le chagrin se lisant clairement sur ses traits crispés en une expression de pure consternation.

_Que serait ma vie si tu n'en faisais plus parti ?_

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Quatorze jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Quatorze jours où il s'était terré dans une chambre d'hôtel, sans manger, sans sortir, sans voir personne. C'était à se demander si il était encore là, tant il était silencieux le jour. Ses rideaux étaient étroitement fermés, ainsi que sa porte. Ses journées, il les passait à boire et à dormir afin d'oublier le plus possible cet amour qui le dévorait. Il aurait aimé retourner près de Draco, pouvoir boire ce liquide rouge et succulent qui lui manquait tant et qu'une seule personne pouvait lui offrir. Mais la honte et la peur l'en empêchait. Oui, Harry avait honte de sa conduite. Il avait failli blesser Draco, pire, le tuer. Comment pourrait-il le regarder dans les yeux après ça ?

Avachi sur un divan défoncé par ses soins, son énième bouteille de vodka en main, Harry regardait d'œil morne le plafond de sa chambre. Son cerveau embrumé par des litres d'alcool faisait battre son sang contre ses tempes et ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil faisaient peine à voir. Le feu dans la cheminée n'était plus qu'un temps de cendres inutile et le sol était jonché de cigarettes à demi-fumées et de cannettes de différentes boissons.

C'est alors que des tambourinements violents à sa porte le firent grimacer de douleur. Se redressant avec précaution, Harry porta une main à son front en se levant doucement. D'un pas chancelant, il rompit la distance qui le séparait de la porte et ouvrit à celle-ci à toute volée. C'était Jason. Sentant la colère monter, Harry ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de foutre son « ami » dehors, lorsque celui-ci lui annonça une nouvelle qui le figea :

_Draco a été enlevé par des Mangemorts.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour l'information atteigne le pauvre cerveau d'Harry. Il resta là, la bouche ouverte et la main sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre tenant toujours la bouteille qui s'écrasa soudainement sur le sol en un bruit sourd.

_Quoi ?souffla Harry.

Jason soupira en fermant douloureusement les yeux, puis prit son protégé par l'épaule jusqu'au divan, marchant sur les débris qu'il y avait à terre. Il alla fermer la porte, vint s'asseoir face à Harry, et commença son récit, les yeux baissés.

_Après ton départ, Draco était effondré. Albus a pensé que cela passerait peut-être si on l'emmenait avec nous en mission comme autrefois. Mais c'était une grave erreur. IL y a eu une confrontation à Pré-Au-Lard. Sirius, Severus, Remus, Lucius, Arthur, Fred et George ainsi que moi-même et Thomas sommes partis avec Draco au combat. Au début, nous avions l'avantage. Mais, ensuite, Voldemort lâcha des détraqueurs, des loups-garous et d'autres vampires à l'âme aussi noire que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au moment où nous allions nous replier, un des sbires de Voldemort s'empara de Draco. Nous avons essayé de les poursuivre bien sûr mais…ils ont pris un portauloin. Nous ignorons pourquoi ils l'ont enlevés, où est-ce qu'il l'emmène et ce qu'ils comptent faire de lui. Nous avons élaboré des dizaines de plans mais ils sont impossibles à réaliser tant que nous ne savons pas où Voldemort se cache.

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'Harry ne le brise en posant une question dont il redoutait la réponse.

_Est-il possible de le retrouver un jour ?

_...Je l'ignore…

Harry serra les lèvres, le regard baissé sur le sol.

_Il y a autre chose, continua Jason.

Le jeune vampire lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Jason dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler en voyant toute la douleur dans les yeux verts, douleur qui s'intensifiera lorsqu'il lâcherait sa bombe.

_Deux jours avant son enlèvement, Draco a découvert…qu'il était enceint de toi.

Et en effet, Jason aurait aimé pouvoir disparaitre sous terre lorsque le cri de pure souffrance d'Harry retentit à ses oreilles…

_Nous avons épluché toutes les archives et dossiers qui étaient à notre disposition mais aucune traces d'un quelconque refuge où Voldemort aurait pu se cacher. C'est peine perdue…, soupira Sirius en se massant le front d'un air las.

_Je refuse d'abandonner, siffla Harry. Qu'importe si cela me prend des années, je retrouverais Draco quoi qu'il arrive.

Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent un regard attristé. Cela faisait déjà des semaines que Draco avait été enlevé. Depuis, Harry veillait jour et nuit dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, sans résultat. Ses yeux injectés de sang et ses pupilles dilatées témoignaient de la faim qui le rongeait. Pourtant, Harry refusait de boire un autre sang que celui de son calice malgré la douleur de son estomac. Le manque d'amour et de tendresse du Calice était insupportable pour un vampire et Jason craignait que si cela continuait ainsi, Harry deviendrait complétement fou.

_Harry, il faut que tu ailles chasser…, murmura-t-il.

_Non !gronda le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas faim.

_Pas faim ? Tu plaisantes ? Regarde-toi ! Tu tiens à peine debout.

_Rien à foutre…

_Harry si tu continues tu mourras et tu le sais. Que dirais Draco s'il te voyait comme ça ?

Harry eut un léger sourire triste tandis qu'une ombre affligée voilait son regard.

_Il m'aurait hurlé dessus en me donnant un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Je suis désolé Jason…Mais je ne peux pas boire d'autre sang que le sien…C'est trop dur…

_Harry, tu…

Mais Jason s'interrompit net en voyant Harry tomber lourdement à genoux en se tenant l'estomac. Horrifié, Jason sentit la magie d'Harry crépiter dans l'air et sut tout de suite ce qui se passait.

_Andy !ordonna-t-il. Va me chercher un humain, un animal, je m'en contrefiches tant qu'il y a du sang mais fais vite ! Sébastian ! Fais sortir les humains de la pièce ainsi que Ruby ! Damon, allonge Harry sur le divan mais fais attention ! Il peut être dangereux.

Damon acquiesça et s'approcha prudemment d'Harry qui releva brusquement la tête. Il était méconnaissable. Ses canines acérées sortaient de sa bouche aux lèvres retroussées, ses cheveux flottaient autour de lui à cause de l'énergie que son corps dégageait, ses yeux devenus complétement noirs fixaient Damon avec envie, tel un chat devant un oiseau. Il bondit alors sur le vampire qui l'esquiva, pris ses poignets et les colla derrière le dos de leur propriétaire qui siffla de rage. Damon poussa la créature jusqu'au divan où elle tomba. Le brun s'assit sur les jambes du vampire affamé en lui tenant toujours les mains et murmura un sort informulé afin qu'il soit ligoté solidement de la tête aux pieds. Puis, il se remit sur ses pieds, regardant Harry rugir de colère. C'est à ce moment qu'Andy arriva, d'énormes sangliers sur chaque épaule. Il les déposa au pied du divan et sortit du salon avec tous ses confrères. Dès que la porte fut fermée à double tour, Damon libéra le jeune vampire. Il n'y eut pas un bruit pendant plus d'une heure. Pendant ce laps de temps, Jason expliqua ce qui arrivait à Harry.

_Le Calice est comme une drogue pour le vampire. Ils doivent être constamment ensemble sous peine de devenir complétement cinglés ou de mourir. En kidnappant Draco, Voldemort a signé son arrêt de mort car Harry n'aura de cesse de le traquer jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère Draco. Ce que vous venez de voir est l'une des conséquences de la séparation du Calice te du vampire. En ce moment même, Draco doit se tordre de douleur quelque part car il ne peut nourrir son vampire tout comme Harry meurt de chagrin à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir boire le sang de son Calice. Mais les émotions sont d'autant plus fortes, étant donné que Harry et Draco sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cet amour aussi bénit que maudit est la clé de leur souffrance. Ils ont besoin de cet amour pour vivre. De la chaleur de l'autre, des gestes de l'autre, des sons de la voix de l'autre, toutes ces petites choses qui nous paraissent si banales mais qui sans elles ils se meurent. Tant qu'Harry n'aura pas retrouvé son âme sœur, il sera aussi froid qu'un bloc de pierres et aura des sautes d'humeur très dangereuses. Il faudra le surveiller constamment afin qu'il ne se mette pas en danger ou mette en danger les autres. Sans oublier que, Draco étant enceint, il sera des plus féroces en cas de colère. Avez-vous compris ?

Les membres de l'Ordre hochèrent la tête en frissonnant et Jason ouvrit la porte, dévoilant un spectacle aussi accablant qu'affreux. Le salon était saccagé, les vases brisés, les fleurs fanées, les fauteuils troués et le sol souillé d'un liquide rouge sombre. Ne restait plus que des deux bêtes un peu de fourrure et d'ossements, éparpillés un peu partout. L'obscurité de la pièce les empêchait de voir entièrement la scène, fort heureusement pour eux. Et puis il y avait Harry. Il était assis dans un coin de la pièce, une jambe pliée, l'autre étendue devant lui, le menton posé sur sa poitrine nue. Ses lèvres bougeaient sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Mais Jason devina qu'il répétait le nom de son Calice inlassablement telle une litanie sans fin, une prière muette qui, à force d'être répétée, ne pouvait que se réaliser dans l'esprit torturé du pauvre vampire. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang encore chaud ainsi que son visage ravagé par des larmes brûlantes.

Jason émit un soupir résigné et s'avança vers Harry. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, lui faisant redresser la tête. Les grands yeux malachites se posèrent sur le visage du vampire, incertains, perdus, paniqués.

_C'est ma faute…C'est ma faute…, soufflait-il.

_Chut…, l'apaisa le plus âgé, tout va bien…Nous sommes là…on le retrouvera je te le promets…Là…Calme-toi…

Noah, pleurant à chaudes larmes lui aussi devant la souffrance de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, vint se blottir contre Harry et Jason, vite suivit par Andy, Ruby, Vincent, Thomas et même Damon et Sébastian. Tous blottis les uns contre les autres, ils projetaient tout l'amour qu'ils avaient en eux pour Harry, ce garçon téméraire brisé par l'amour qu'ils avaient appris à appeler « Petit Ange ». S'il tombait, ils savaient tous qu'ils tomberaient également, car leur « famille » n'existait plus sans le petit Harry.

Bouleversés, James et Lily s'approchèrent doucement. Lily prit son fils contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux tandis que son mari les entourait de sa tendresse. Lentement, Lily ouvrit la bouche et chanta cette chanson qu'elle avait toujours dédiée à son fils lorsqu'il était triste ou qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Sa voix douce, à peine audible, envahit la pièce et les oreilles des vampires qui les encerclaient, comme pour protéger cet instant de recueillement.

_Je vis près de ton cœur _  
_Je te regarde depuis les ténèbres_  
_Je suis chaque souffle, je suis chaque rêve_  
_Je te connais depuis toujours_  
_Je t'ai suivie partout_  
_Je suis chaque cicatrice_  
_Je suis qui tu es_  
_Quand tu te crois seul_  
_Quand tu pleures lorsque quelqu'un a été injuste_  
_Tu peux être rassuré, je suis toujours là_

_Même quand tu ne te sens pas là où tu devrais être_  
_Même quand tu tombes et que tout va de travers_  
_Tu sais que je suis avec toi_  
_Que je suis avec toi tout le temps_  
_Dis une petite prière pour le cœur sans repos_  
_Jamais au grand jamais rien ne nous séparera_  
_Sache que je suis avec toi_  
_Sache que je suis avec toi_  
_Avec toi tout le temps_

_Je fais les cent pas dans la pièce_  
_Je ris quand tu souris_  
_Et quand tu pleures, je pleure aussi_  
_Je t'ai fait la promesse_  
_De toujours être à toi_  
_Tu vis seul mais tu n'es pas seul_  
_Quand rien ne va plus pour toi_  
_Tu peux être rassuré, je suis toujours là_

_Même quand tu ne te sens pas là où tu devrais être_  
_Même quand tu tombes et que tout va de travers_  
_Tu sais que je suis avec toi_  
_Que je suis avec toi tout le temps_  
_Dis une petite prière pour le cœur sans repos_  
_Jamais au grand jamais rien ne nous séparera_  
_Sache que je suis avec toi_  
_Sache que je suis avec toi_  
_Avec toi tout le temps_

_Garde un peu d'amour pour moi_  
_Tu verras_  
_Garde un peu d'amour pour moi_  
_Tu verras_  
_Garde un peu d'amour pour moi_  
_Tu verras_  
_Et tu verras_

_Même quand tu ne te sens pas là où tu devrais être_  
_Même quand tu tombes et que tout va de travers_  
_Tu sais que je suis avec toi_  
_Que je suis avec toi tout le temps_  
_Dis une petite prière pour le cœur sans repos_  
_Jamais au grand jamais rien ne nous séparera_  
_Sache que je suis avec toi_  
_Sache que je suis avec toi_  
_Avec toi tout le temps_

_Tu sais que je suis avec toi_  
_Que je suis avec toi tout le temps_

_Dis une petite prière pour le cœur sans repos_  
_Il faut que rien ne puisse nous séparer_  
_Sache que je suis avec toi_  
_Sache que je suis avec toi_  
_Avec toi tout le temps_

_Lily se tue, les dernières notes s'évanouissant petit à petit dans l'air. Dans ses bras, Harry avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé par toutes ces nuits à attendre le retour de son bien-aimé. La jeune femme échangea un regard déterminé avec son mari et les autres de son clan. Pour Harry, pour Draco, pour le bébé à venir, il fallait retrouver le blond coûte que coûte…_

_Loin, très loin de là, dans une cellule misérable, un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi clairs que la neige regardait le clair de lune avec une mélancolie infinie. Sa main droite caressait doucement son ventre encore plat où une vie commençait à se former alors que la gauche était levée vers les étoiles en une supplication silencieuse. C'est alors que Draco sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Cette chaleur était bienfaisante, merveilleusement agréable et le jeune Neko sut qu'un jour, béni soit-il, il retrouverait celui qui était si cher à son cœur et qui le serrerait enfin dans ses bras. S'allongeant lentement, il ferma les yeux et, à travers les brumes du sommeil, il sentit comme un souffle sur sa joue et une voix douce lui chuchoter cinq petits mots sous les rayons de la lune :_

_Avec toi tout le temps…_


	9. Chapter 9

Renforts

_Deux ans plus tard…_

Harry Potter ne pouvait détacher son regard des flammes qui dansaient devant lui, projetant leur lumière rougeoyante sur son visage fatigué. Personne n'aurait pu le détourner de sa contemplation, personne n'aurait osé, surtout ce soir-là. Car cette nuit était une nuit spéciale pour le jeune vampire de 24 ans. Cela faisait deux ans que Draco avait été enlevé par les Mangemorts. Deux ans qu'Harry farfouillait un peu partout à sa recherche, sans grand résultat. Il avait tué de nombreux Mangemorts, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'informations sur Draco. Ni sur leur enfant. Il devait être âgé de 15 mois si ses calculs étaient exacts. Souvent, Harry fermait les yeux, essayant de l'imaginer. Avait-il ses yeux verts ou ceux gris de Draco ? Avait-il ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit ou blonds comme les blés ? Etaient-ils désordonnés comme un nid d'oiseau ou fins et raides comme un rideau de satin ?

Harry serra très fort les paupières pour réprimer les larmes amères qui tentaient de franchir la barrière de ses cils. Si ça se trouve, il était mort depuis longtemps…

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, horrifié par ses propres pensées. Il posa son avant-bras sur une fenêtre et regarda le ciel étoilé avec un air morose. Il savait que son calice était toujours en vie. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il déplacerait des montagnes s'il le faut, mais il le retrouverait quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

_Tu es encore debout ?demanda alors Jason.

Il était juste vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos. Un sourire doux accroché à ses lèvres, il se posta aux côtés d'Harry et regarda le ciel d'encre incrusté de diamants.

_Je suis incapable de fermer l'œil, avoua Harry avec lassitude.

_Comme toutes les nuits, fit remarquer son compagnon.

_Mais cette nuit, c'est différent…

_Cela fait deux ans…

Harry acquiesça, tête basse. Ses poings se serrèrent, mais il ne dit rien. A quoi bon ? Jason savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

_N'abandonne pas, Harry, murmura Jason. Il a besoin de toi.

_Mais c'est si dur, gémit Harry. Si tu savais comme j'ai mal ! Tout mon être le réclame et cela me rend fou !

_Je sais…Moi aussi je ressens cette douleur…

Harry coula un regard étonné vers le vieux vampire dont le merveilleux profil se découpait sous la lumière de la lune. Jason croisa son regard et eut un sourire malheureux.

_Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Thomas et moi n'avions pas de Calice ?

_Je reconnais cela m'a intrigué mais sans plus.

_Nos Calice étaient des Mangemorts.

Le jeune immortel lança une œillade horrifiée à son congénère qui gardait un visage impassible. Revenant à sa contemplation, Jason se mit à raconter d'une voix si basse qu'elle semblait n'être que le bruit de la brise :

_ « Je l'ai rencontré en 1953 lors d'un bal que son père avait organisé pour le mariage de sa fille qui étais une de mes amies les plus chères. Elle s'appelait Anna Grace. Les Grace étaient une famille noble, très proche d'Albus Dumbeldore. Cette famille était composée de Charles Grace, le chef de famille âgé de 65 ans, veuf depuis des années. Il avait un fils et une fille, Owen et Anna. Son fils était différent de lui et de sa sœur. Autant Anna respirait la joie de vivre, autant Owen était sombre et froid. Il ne parlait jamais, ne souriait pas, avait toujours le regard baissé. Si Charles ne me l'avait pas présenté, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas vu tant il était discret et silencieux. Il était le garçon le plus beau de cette fête. Il avait des cheveux aussi noirs que ce ciel, une peau aussi pâle que cette lune. Comme il était élégant avec son costume blanc et sa longue cape bleue marine ! Mais le plus beau chez lui, était sa personnalité. Malgré les apparences, il était timide, doux, gentil et incroyablement seul. Il n'avait pas d'amis et sa plus grande passion était la nature. Les animaux et les fleurs étaient sa seule compagnie. Je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme attendrissant. Nous avons dansés plusieurs fois ensemble et j'ai même réussi à le faire rire. Imagine la tête de sa famille ! Moi, un vampire, j'étais arrivé à faire rire Owen pour la première fois, rien qu'en le faisant danser le tango ! Si tu aurai vu son visage…Lorsqu'il riait, j'étais si heureux que j'avais envie de sauter partout en hurlant ma joie. Après le bal, je suis revenu le voir. Nous sommes devenus amis ce jour-là. Je m'en souviendrais toujours. Il était dans le jardin, il faisait chaud. Il était juste vêtu d'un pantalon car il adorait marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe. Il était en train d'arroser ses roses blanches, ses préférées lorsqu'il me vit. Comme il faisait particulièrement chaud, nous avons joué à nous arroser d'eau froide avec des arrosoirs et un tuyau d'arrosage. A la fin, nous nous sommes allongés dans l'herbe au soleil afin de sécher. C'est là qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais devenir son ami. Il avait l'air si gêné que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front. Il me fit un tel sourire que je cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. Je savais que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour lui, mais je me disais que ce n'était rien d'autre que du désir. Je me trompais. Je l'aimais. Plus que tout au monde. J'en parlais à Thomas et il me dit d'attendre. Un jour, Owen invita un jeune homme de son école. Il s'appelait Ray. Il avait mon âge et était un être très renfermé sur lui-même. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas mon frère de tomber amoureux de lui. Un an plus tard, j'avouai mon amour à Owen. Et c'est là qu'il me dit que c'était impossible car il était un Mangemort, qu'il avait déjà tué plusieurs personnes de sang-froid et que par conséquent, il ne méritait pas mon amour. Mais j'étais sourd à ses recommandations. Je le mordis, voulant à tout prix m'unir à lui. Le lendemain, il devenait mon Calice. Il ne changea pas en apparence mais il reçut le pouvoir de tuer d'un seul regard. Dès que quelqu'un le regardait dans les yeux, il mourrait. Ce pouvoir était pour nous une malédiction, pour Voldemort, une bénédiction. Pendant des mois, Owen refusa de sortir de sa chambre. Il refusait de me voir ainsi que sa famille, de peur de nous tuer. Nous en souffrions atrocement lui et moi. De son côté, Thomas avait lui aussi fait de Ray son Calice. Lui aussi était Mangemort. Mais, contrairement à Owen, il acceptait de tout sacrifier pour cet amour. Un jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les appela. Nous les suivîmes malgré leurs protestations. Owen portait des lentilles spéciales afin de ne pas faire de mal à personne et Ray avait mis une écharpe afin de cacher le tatouage qui était né là où Thomas l'avait mordu. Au début, tout se passa bien. Mais ensuite, Voldemort s'aperçut de notre présence. Il nous fîmes enchaînés au mur et ordonna à Ray et à Owen de nous tuer. Comme ils ne bougeaient pas, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna la même chose à deux autres Mangemorts. Ray s'interposa entre Thomas et l'Avada qui avait été lancé. Il mourut ainsi. Owen, lui, avait retiré ses lentilles et tuait tout ce qui était sur son passage. Mais ils réussirent à lui bander les yeux et à l'assommer. IL fut conduit aux cachots. Je réussi à m'échapper avec Thomas qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et nous nous sommes réfugiés dans la forêt. Mais, lorsque j'ai voulus revenir au manoir où était enfermé Owen…il était entièrement vide. J'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai jamais su où ils se cachaient. Je ne sais même pas si mon Calice est toujours en vie… »

La bouche sèche, Jason se tut et se permit de verser quelques larmes avant de les faire disparaître d'un revers de mains. Harry le regardait avec une compassion propre à un être qui vivait exactement la même chose et lui prit doucement la main. Ils restèrent ainsi, se soutenant l'un l'autre face à cet accablement qu'était l'amour et le silence ne fut troubler que par quelque chuchotement.

_Cela fait des années que tu n'as plus chanté pour moi. Tu as une voix magnifique et je serais honoré si tu me chantais quelque chose, souffla Jason.

_Je vais essayer…, sourit Harry.

Il réfléchit un moment, puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant échapper le son de sa voix veloutée et irréelle qu'il tenait de sa très chère mère :

_Perdue dans les ténèbres, espérant un signe _

_Mais il n'y a que le silence _

_Peux-tu entendre mes cris ? _

_Ne jamais arrêter d'espérer, _

_Besoin de savoir où tu es._

_Mais une chose est sûre_

_Tu es encore dans mon cœur._

_Quel que soit le sacrifice, j'ai besoin de savoir_

Harry espérait presque que Draco l'entende afin qu'il sache à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il lui manquait, à quel point il était prêt à tout pour le retrouver, lui, et leur enfant.

_Je te trouverai quelque part _

_Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'à mon dernier jour. _

_J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé, _

_La Vérité libèrera mon âme._

P.O.V Harry

Draco…Je sais que tu ne peux m'entendre d'aussi loin, mais je n'ai pas abandonné. Je te retrouverais quel qu'en soit le prix et nous pourrons enfin vivre heureux avec notre enfant à nos côtés. Mon Dieu…Si tu savais à quel point j'ai mal…Je voudrais partit d'ici en courant afin de te retrouver, tuer tous ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, mais je sais hélas que je n'en ai pas le droit. Demain, des vampires viennent en renfort. Grâce à eux, je pourrais enfin venir te retrouver mon amour…

_Perdue dans les ténèbres, j'essaie de trouver le chemin de ta maison _

_Je veux t'embrasser et ne jamais te laisser partir…_

_J'espère presque que tu es au paradis alors personne ne peut blesser ton âme… _

_Vivant dans l'agonie juste parce que je ne sais pas_

_Où tu es._

_Je te trouverai quelque part _

_Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'à mon dernier jour _

_J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé, _

_La Vérité libèrera mon âme._

Où que tu sois, je n'arrêterai pas de chercher 

_Quel que soit le sacrifice, j'ai besoin de savoir._

Je te trouverai quelque part 

_Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'à mon dernier jour _

_J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé, _

_La Vérité libèrera mon âme._

Le lendemain, je me rendis dans ma chambre afin de me préparer pour l'arrivée des étrangers. D'après ce que m'avait dit Jason, ils venaient des quatre coins du monde et étaient au moins une dizaine. Ils étaient jeunes, et avaient besoin d'un entraînement intensif. Leur famille les rejoindrait plus tard, au moment où la guerre éclatera. Cela prendrait du temps, mais j'étais déterminé à délivrer mes amours de cette prison. Je pris une douche rapide, m'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de satin de même couleur avec des bottines en cuir. Le laissais mes longs cheveux qui m'arrivaient maintenant jusqu'aux genoux détachés et m'observait un moment dans le miroir. Mon visage avait changé. Il semblait plus dur, plus viril. Mon regard éteint avait toujours cette même couleur verte qui les caractérisaient et la pupille fendue comme chez les félins. Mes yeux déstabilisaient les autres à cause de la froideur et de la tristesse que l'on pouvait y lire. Et j'avoue que moi aussi, ils me faisaient peur. Je ne me reconnais plus. Sans Draco, je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Il m'arrivait de m'énerver pour un rien sur mes amis, et souvent, ces crises de colère se finissaient en larmes. Je me sentais perdu, complétement démuni sans lui. Et cette sensation m'effrayait.

Je descendis dans le salon où attendaient les autres, me postant dans l'ombre. Les relations avaient bien évoluées dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Sébastian et Severus étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois. A les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je devais avouer qu'ils formaient un très joli couple. Blaise était devenu le Calice de Noah, pour notre plus grande joie. Ron et Andy étaient également en couple et ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Quant à Damon, il était tombé amoureux de Théodore dès leur première rencontre mais, même si ils étaient devenus très proches, à cause de son caractère très renfermé, il n'osait pas aller plus loin qu'une profonde affection pour le plus grand désespoir de Théo. Ruby et Vincent filaient toujours le parfait amour et Thomas restait toujours seul. Si son sourire ne s'était pas fané, je voyais bien qu'il regrettait plus que tout de ne pas être avec Ray, ce jeune homme dont il avait été follement amoureux. Lui et Lucius Malfoy étaient les seuls célibataires de la maison. Face à ses couples, je ressentais une violente jalousie qui me bouffait de l'intérieur. Moi aussi j'avais envie de tenir mon aimé dans mes bras, moi aussi j'avais envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, moi aussi je voulais voir ses grands yeux gris s'illuminer à ma vue, moi aussi je rêvais de son visage posé sur ma poitrine. Le comprenaient-ils seulement ?

Je fus interrompu dans ma réflexion par des coups à la porte d'entrée. Enfin, ils étaient là…

P.O.V Normal

Molly alla accueillir les nouveaux venus qui pénétrèrent dans le salon. Ils étaient 16 en tout. Six filles et dix garçons. Tous d'une beauté hors du commun malgré leur visage impassible et à l'aspect étrange.

Le vampire du milieu, qui semblait être leur chef, était de loin le moins commun de tous. Ses cheveux semblaient être des centaines de fils d'argent entrelacés. Sa peau était aussi noire et sombre que de l'encre avec quelques étranges reflets bleus-violacés. Son corps était effilé, musclé et il devait mesurer environ un mètre soixante-quinze. Ses yeux au bleu particulièrement vif brillaient d'une extrême intelligence et une puissante aura magique se dégageait de lui. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche de la même couleur que sa chevelure et qui contrastait fortement avec sa peau ténébreuse, d'un pantalon de cuir qui moulait ses formes avec élégance et sensualité et de longues bottes lassées sur les côtés. A coup sûr, si n'importe quel célibataire, homme ou femme, croiserait sa route, il aurait été envoûté par toute la volupté qui se dégageait de cet être mystérieux.

Son regard indigo voyagea sur chacun des membres de l'Ordre avant de s'arrêter sur Harry. Un sourire doux éclaira ses traits et il s'avança vers lui d'une démarche si noble que les autres s'écartèrent sur son chemin. Il fit face au jeune vampire, les yeux dans les yeux, et posa une main brune sur la joue pâle. Harry se tendit avant de subitement se détendre. Ce toucher était si doux, si frais, qu'il appuya même sa joue sur la paume de l'autre en fermant lentement les yeux.

_Je suis Alak Jhalavar. Je sais qui tu es et quelle est la raison de ton chagrin et de notre présence ici. Sache que nous te sommes dévoués car tu es notre roi, notre Alpha, et que nous compatissons à ta peine.

_Roi ? S'enquit Harry en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

_Ne sais-tu pas que tu es à ce jour le vampire le plus puissant du monde ? Ton âme est pure et ton cœur est bon. Tu as le caractère d'un roi et le physique d'un ange. Tes pouvoirs sont tels que personne n'ose te défier à part cet immonde humain que vous appelez Voldemort. L'enlèvement de Draco est un outrage et un appel à la mort. Nous serons donc les premiers à nous battre à tes côtés Fallen Angel*. Merlin a décidé de ton destin en faisant de toi notre Seigneur. En te sauvant, il nous a sauvés.

_Tu le savais Jason ?demanda Harry, abasourdi par la nouvelle.

_Oui. Mais j'osais te le dire. Tu étais encore trop fragile.

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait les raisons de Jason. Alak le serra alors dans ses bras, lui disant silencieusement qu'il était là et qu'il le serait toujours. Harry sut qu'il pourrait s'appuyer sur lui en cas de problème.

_Laisse-moi te présenter tes plus loyaux sujets, dit alors le noir. Voici le plus jeune de nos recrues. En apparence, il fait à peine quatre ans et pourtant il est encore plus âgé que moi ! Harry, je te présente Lou.

Un petit garçon s'avança et, en effet, il faisait à peine quatre ans. Il était adorable avec ses cheveux châtain clairs, tournant un peu sur le roux et ses grands yeux violets qui semblaient sonder votre âme.

_Ne sois pas attendri par son apparence frêle et fragile. Ses pouvoirs sont dangereux tout autant que son charme. Il peut envoûter ses victimes rien qu'en battant des cils et les commander autant qu'il le souhaite. J'ai pensé qu'il serait un atout pour cette mission. Voici ensuite Gabriel. Son pouvoir le plus efficace est la télépathie. Il peut lire dans ton esprit ton secret le plus intime.

Gabriel portait très bien son nom. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus lagon, sa peau pâle et délicate, le faisaient passer pour un ange.

Il y avait également Susan, une femme à la beauté fatale qui pouvait infliger une atroce douleur à celui qui l'entendait hurler, Serena, qui contrôlait l'eau, avait elle aussi un physique peu commun. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient aussi bleus que l'océan et sa peau avait le couleur des eaux des Caraïbes. Chacun leur tour, les nouvelles recrues s'agenouillèrent devant Harry qui était assez mal à l'aise. Il savait ce qu'était un Alpha…mais comment s'occuper de choses aussi lourdes tout en veillant à ne pas s'écrouler ?

_Calme-toi Prince, sourit Alak en le regardant, tout iras bien je te le promets. Tu n'auras rien à faire d'autre que nous donner des ordres. Nous n'avons ni royaume, ni affaires courantes à nous occuper, tu n'as donc aucune charge. Nous comprenons à quel point la perte de ton Calice t'affecte et te rend fragile, mais il ne faut pas cher Prince. Pour amadouer ton ennemi, il te faut devenir aussi dur que le rock. Tu as la puissance, tu as le physique, maintenant il te faut l'âme d'un Alpha. Et c'est moi qui t'apprendrai…

_Les Alpha sont les plus puissants et les lus vivants de tous les vampires. Cela veut dire que tu es moitié humain, moitié vampire et ce, depuis ta naissance, expliqua Alak tout en tournant autour d'Harry sur le terrain d'entraînement. Tu peux t'exposer sans problème aux rayons du soleil, aux crucifix et à l'ail. Redoutes-tu le feu ?

_Non, répondit Harry. Bien au contraire.

_Vraiment ?s'étonna Alak. Humm, dans ce cas, tu es plus fort que je l'imaginais. Les Alpha en général se font tuer à cause du feu. C'est d'ailleurs leur point le plus faible. Ils peuvent manger de la nourriture humaine pour vivre, mais leurs forces en seront endommagées. Ils ont besoin de boire du sang au moins une fois par semaine afin de conserver leur force surhumaine. Ils sont plus agiles que les vampires normaux et leurs sens sont surdéveloppés comme tu peux le constater par toi-même. Il n'existe aucun moyen pour tuer un Alpha. Excepté de tuer son Calice. Etant donné que tu es toujours en vie, il est certain que Draco est toujours en vie ainsi que votre enfant. Si tu veux le retrouver, il te faut déclarer la guerre. Et pour déclarer la guerre, il te faut une armée.

_Mais où vais-je trouver autant de vampires ?

_Tu n'auras pas à les trouver. Connais-tu un vampire du nom de Balthazar ?

_Non. Mais ce nom ne m'inspire aucune confiance.

_Oui…Tu as raison de ne pas aimer ce nom infect. Balthazar est aussi un Alpha. Il a exilé la plupart d'entre nous ou les as tué car nous n'avions pas la même opinion au sujet de Voldemort. Il le vénère et lui obéit comme un chien. Malgré tout, il est redoutable. Pour avoir tous les vampires du monde entier à ton service, il te faudra te battre avec lui jusqu'à la mort.

_Mais je croyais qu'il était impossible de nous tuer ?

_C'est vrais…Mais vous êtes des Alphas. Deux êtres surpuissants qui font trembler les autres vampires rien qu'en entendant votre nom. Vous êtes spéciaux.

Alak sourit avec respect au jeune vampire qui resta de marbre. Peu lui importait le pouvoir. Peu lui importait les richesses et la gloire. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était une armée afin de libérer l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui.

_Montrez-moi comment faire, répondit Harry en plissant dangereusement les yeux, soudain plein de détermination.

_A vos ordres …Mon Prince…


	10. Chapter 10

Invincible

IL faisait nuit noire. Un vent léger soufflait, faisant s'agiter le feuillage des arbres aux alentours. La lune, à la clarté céleste, projetaient ses rayons sanglants sur la face du monde, présageant un événement unique. Face aux immenses grilles d'un manoir quelque part en Angleterre, trois silhouettes apparurent, leur ombre s'étirant infiniment sur le sol.

Harry, le visage caché par un épais capuchon de velours vert leva la tête un instant pour examiner la demeure, puis ouvrit les grilles grâce à sa magie. Alak et Jason le suivirent, eux aussi dissimulés sous d'immenses capes. Ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité, Harry tira la corde d'où s'échappa un tintement bruyant. Ils attendirent un petit moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un homme à l'air peu commode. Il scruta de ses yeux de feu les trois hommes sur le seuil avant de demander d'une voix glaciale :

_Que voulez-vous ?

_Une entrevue avec votre chef, répondit Harry.

_Maître balthazar est occupé.

L'homme allait partir lorsqu'Harry bloqua la porte avec son pied.

_S'il vous plait, mâcha-t-il, c'est d'une importance capitale…

_Maître Balthazar a mieux à faire que de dialoguer avec des étrangers, répondit le valet.

_Dans ce cas, tout est clair car je ne suis pas un étranger. Annoncez notre venue ou je devrais le faire moi-même, ajouta Harry d'une voix dangereusement glaciale.

L'homme déglutit avec difficulté, puis les laissa entrer. Il les fit pénétrer dans une immense salle où étaient rassemblés environ une trentaine de vampires. Au centre, se vautrant dans un énorme fauteuil vermeil, celui que l'on nommait Balthazar. Cette créature devait surement provenir de l'enfer. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était laide, bien au contraire. Avec ses longs cheveux châtains désordonnés, sa peau mate et son corps musclé, il devait provoquer bien des désirs chez les femmes comme chez les hommes. Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir beige, il semblait conter l'histoire d'une de ses aventures à ses compagnons. Seulement, dès que les trois vampires furent dans la pièce, une sorte de tension le fit s'arrêter.

_Karl, je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais être dérangé par personne, fit Balthazar en plissant ses yeux de rubis.

_Pardonnez mon audace, commença Harry. C'est moi qui l'est forcé à me faire entrer. Il a accompli sa tâche avec force de caractère et dignité. Ne lui en voulez pas.

_Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes pour me parler sur ce ton arrogant ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin devant l'air indécis de son hôte. Avec des gestes lents et gracieux, il fit tomber son capuchon sur ses épaules, provoquant une grande agitation autour de lui à cause de sa beauté mais aussi grâce à son aura de pur Alpha qu'il avait dissimulé jusque-là.

_Tiens, tiens, tiens…Harry Potter ! Chez moi ! Voilà qui est intéressant…Et que me vaut un tel honneur ?

_J'ai un marché à vous faire. Un duel. Ici et maintenant. Si je gagne, vos sujets. Si je perds, ma vie.

Balthazar éclata d'un rire démoniaque qui ne fit même pas tressaillir Harry.

_Tu te moques de moi ? Et pourquoi devrais-je te combattre toi ?

_Parce que je suis moi aussi un Alpha. Parce que tu as aidé à l'enlèvement de mon Calice. Et parce que tu sais où il est. N'est-ce pas ?

_Même si je le saurais, je ne te le dirais surement pas. Mais je veux bien me battre contre toi. Tu me fais rire et je suis curieux de voir tes pouvoirs que l'on dit incroyables. Bien, et si nous commencions ?demanda-t-il avec un sourire diabolique. Jessie ! Aldan !

Aussitôt, une jeune femme et un homme bondirent en sifflant de rage sur Harry. Mais, plus rapides que l'éclair, Jason et Alak les immobilisèrent, le couteau sous la gorge.

_Jason, Alak, lâchez les. Ils ne sont que les pantins de ce fou, ils sont inoffensifs, ordonna Harry.

_Bien Prince, murmura Alak en s'inclinant.

Il laissa les deux vampires partir et Harry mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

_On m'avait dit que tu étais fourbe et idiot mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, Balthazar.

_Comment oses-tu ? Je t'interdis…

_Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, coupa Harry. Je ne suis pas ton chien ni ton esclave. Acceptes-tu mon combat oui ou non ?

Balthazar resta un moment silencieux, les lèvres serrées.

_J'acceptes, dit-il enfin.

_Les règles sont simples. Tous les coups sont permis mais vous ne devez utiliser que vos armes ou vos pouvoirs. Jamais les poings ou les pieds. Est-ce clair ?demanda Jason.

Harry et Balthazar acquiescèrent, se fusillant du regard. Ils étaient dans une sorte d'arène que Balthazar avait créée. Le sol était couvert de sable, les tribunes remplies de vampire qui acclamaient les combattants. Car Alak avait expliqué à Harry que son combat devait être public afin que tous les vampires puissent être témoins de leur puissance.

A cet instant, rien n'aurait pu empêcher Harry de tuer cet être infâme qui avait été complice de l'enlèvement de son amour. Toute la haine, l'hostilité, la révulsion, l'aversion du monde brillaient en cet instant dans son regard réfrigérant. Il imaginait Draco hurler dans le noir, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, son corps pâle couvert de sang…

_Dès que ce foulard touchera le sol, vous commencerez, continuait Jason. Un…Deux…Trois…

IL lâcha un foulard rouge sang qui chuta lentement vers le sol sous les yeux avides de l'assistance. Harry et son ennemi ne se quittaient pas des yeux, et le temps semblait s'être s'arrêter.

_J'ai essayé de comprendre cette haine que l'on se voue chaque jour de notre vie. Et je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi se hait-on ?_

Le foulard toucha enfin le sable blanc et Balthazar bondit sur Harry en hurlant de rage. Celui-ci esquiva facilement et dégaina son épée. La poignée était noire, incrustée d'émeraudes, et sur la lame était gravé une croix enlacée par une rose. Montrant les dents, Harry fut en un quart de secondes face à Balthazar. Grognant, son adversaire sortit une dague de sa poche et les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent avant de se séparer. Des étincelles jaillirent des lames, le sol vibra et les deux hommes furent projetés à deux mètres plus loin, leurs bottes râpant les minuscules cailloux. Enlevant ses gants, Balthazar tendit la main vers Harry et un éclair pourpre jaillit de sa paume.

_Inutile…, lança Harry.

Et il contra l'attaque d'un revers du poignet. Ses canines poussèrent encore un peu plus, ainsi que ses ongles. Son regard devint meurtrier, le vert se changeant en violet sombre. Il écarta les jambes et se plia en deux, posant ses mains à plat sur le sol. Puis, d'une simple poussée, il sauta dans les airs et essaya de blesser Balthazar.

Le combat dura plus d'une heure. Une heure pendant laquelle ils se tournèrent autour, épuisant l'autre afin de pouvoir enfin donner le coup fatal. Cette occasion se présenta pour Balthazar. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres alors qu'il venait de projeter Harry contre le mur, l'assommant quelque peu. Assis dans la poussière, Harry était épuisé. Il était couvert de sang et de bleus. Sa réserve magique était presque épuisée et il savait que s'il continuait ainsi il finirait par tomber dans le coma.

_Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu te risques une vie si précieuse. C'est à cause de ce Calice et de son gosse ? Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Quoi que je dois avouer que le blond n'est pas mal du tout. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs que le maître n'est pas encore abuser de son corps.

_Tu…tu as vus Draco ?s'enquit Harry.

_Oui…Rassure-toi, il va bien. Un peu pâle mais…

_Que lui avez-vous fait ?

_Disons que Voldemort adore le voir se rouler sur le sol de temps en temps grâce à de petits doloris.

_Et…Mon enfant ?

_Ton enfant ? Tiens donc, tu n'es pas au courant…

_Au courant de quoi ?demanda fébrilement Harry.

_Ton amoureux n'a pas eu un bébé mais deux.

_Quoi ?

_Tu as très bien entendu. Il a accouché de deux bébés. Des jumeaux. Voldemort s'intéresse particulièrement à eux. Ils sont spéciaux.

_Comment ça ?

_Eh bien, ils n'ont que deux ans. Pourtant, leurs pouvoirs sont sensationnels, je dois bien l'avouer. Oh fait ! Je n'ai pas dit ! Ton petit ami t'est toujours fidèle, malheureusement. Il n'arrête pas de dire ton nom, c'est soûlant. Tu sais ce que je ferais quand tu seras mort ?murmura Balthazar à l'oreille de Harry. D'abord, je lui annoncerais moi-même ta mort…et ensuite…il deviendra ma chienne…

C'en fut trop pour le jeune vampire. Ecarquillant les yeux face à ces mots crus, il sentit une fureur digne d'un démon circuler en lui. Retroussant les lèvres, il poussa un hurlement bestial et se leva d'un bond. Sa magie, devenue ténébreuse et assassine l'entoura. Sa chemise se craqua, tombant sur le sol, en lambeaux. Laissant son torse dénudé à découvert, Harry sentit son dos qui le piquait. Il se courba en avant et laissa sa rage éclater en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Sa magie devint flammes et sortirent de son dos deux immenses ailes aussi noires que la nuit. Fou de rage, Harry plongea dans le regard paniqué de son ennemi avant de diriger les flammes noirâtres vers le vampire. Celui-ci courut, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Les flammes lui léchèrent le corps, le faisant se cambrer en criant de douleur. Harry s'approcha de lui et prit son menton durement entre ses doigts, griffant la peau au passage.

_Maintenant, dis- moi où est Draco et je te laisse la vie sauve.

_Je…Je ne sais pas…

Harry fronça les sourcils et les flammes accrurent sans toutefois le toucher, faisant serrer les dents à sa victime.

_Dis-moi… où –i l –est…, martela le brun.

_Tout ce que je sais…c'est que le manoir se trouve en Irlande. Où précisément je l'ignore mais je sais que ton Calice est enfermé dans la pièce la plus sombre et la plus reculée du manoir. Tes enfants, eux, sont dans une chambre avec Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est elle qui est chargée de s'en occuper. Je sais rien d'autre...Je dis la vérité je te le jure…

Harry se détourna de lui et avança de quelques pas.

_Je sais que tu dis vrai…Mais ça n'expira pas tes fautes…

Les flammes s'embrasèrent et les plaintes devinrent plus aigües, plus fortes. Le feu s'étendit partout sur Balthazar jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée.

Epuisé, Harry vacilla un instant, vite rattrapé par Jason et Alak qui lui sourirent.

_Je savais que tu y arriverais Prince, dis Alak.

_Tu as été fantastique Harry. Je suis fier de toi, ajouta Jason.

Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur malgré sa fatigue et regarda les autres vampires autour de lui qui le regardaient avec respect et crainte. Levant les bras au-dessus de lui, Harry leur parla d'un ton étrangement chaleureux par rapport au combat qu'il venait de mener.

_Mes frères et mes sœurs ! Si j'ai combattu votre maitre aujourd'hui, c'était pour obtenir votre appui afin de rejoindre mes rangs ! Mon Calice est en danger et je dois le retrouver ! Mais je ne peux le faire seul ! Je sais que vous avez peur ! Mais je vous garantis que si vous venez vous battre avec moi, votre famille garantira d'une sécurité à toute épreuve ! Je vous certifie en mon nom que vos femmes, enfants, maris, seront protégées si vous le désirez. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre secours ! Vous dire que cette guerre sera sans risques serait vous mentir ! Mais je ferais tout pour la gagner ! Etes-vous avec moi ?

Tous se levèrent, applaudissant à tout rompre cet homme brisé par l'amour. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry sut qu'il avait gagné. Dans quelques semaines, ils transplaneraient tous en Irlande afin de déclarer la guerre. Dans quelques semaines, il reverrait Draco et rencontrera enfin ses enfants. Ivre de soulagement, Harry sentit l'éreintement le gagner. Satisfait , Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Jason et tomba endormit.

_Tu peux être fier de toi petit, chuchota Jason. Tu as réussi là où des milliers ont échoués. Tu vas tuer Voldemort…


	11. Chapter 11

Bientôt Près de Toi…

La bataille finale approchait à grands pas et tout le monde pouvait le sentir. Les soldats étaient de plus en plus fébriles et anxieux mais Harry, l'une des rares personnes à garder son sang-froid, les remettaient vite à leur place ou les rassuraient du mieux qu'il le pouvait. S'il avait l'air serein en apparence, le jeune vampire était en réalité terrifié. Pas de la guerre non, ça il avait l'habitude. Mais il avait peur de l'état dans lequel serait Draco. Peur de ses reproches, de sa colère, de sa tristesse…Mais plus que tout de sa haine. Ils s'étaient quittés sur une dispute stupide et Harry n'avait même pas écouté ses explications. IL aurait dû rester, parler, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait…Et au lieu de ça, il l'avait envoyé valdinguer contre un mur.

Harry était en ce moment devant sa fenêtre, dans sa chambre, et était prêt à partir pour la guerre depuis un bon moment. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue haute qui battait derrière son dos grâce à un ruban de satin noir. Il ne portait pas d'armure, juste un pantalon de cuir avec de nombreuses chaînes où il avait attachées un couteau de chasse, des dagues et autres armes blanches avec un pistolet en argent gravé. Dans son dos reposait son épée et l'émeraude que lui avait offerte son Calice pendait autour de son cou dévoilé par sa chemise de satin couleur nuit. Son regard brillait de détermination et sa main restait crispée sur le manche de son poignard autour de sa taille. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, priant pour qu'il retrouve son amour et fut interrompus par un coup à sa porte.

_Entre….

Son père franchit le seuil et vint se placer à côté de son fils, regardant les nuages de l'orage qui s'annonçait.

_Tu as peur ?demanda James.

_Pas pour moi…, répondit Harry. Et toi ?

_Je suis un vampire. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

Harry eut un sourire en coin mais ne répondit rien.

_Les garçons !les appela alors Lily sur le pas de la porte. Il est l'heure de partir.

_On arrive Chérie, dit James.

Il avança vers sa femme, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et partit de la chambre. Lily s'approcha d'Harry et le prit doucement dans ses bras, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

_Bonne chance mon fils…, murmura-t-elle avant de partir rejoindre son mari.

Ce fut ensuite Lucius Malefoy qui entra dans la pièce. Il avait laissé tomber son masque de froideur pour une expression gênée, se frottant le bras avec nervosité. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la mort de sa femme. Il avait expliqué un jour à Harry que son mariage n'avait été qu'arrangé et que Narcissa et lui ne s'étaient jamais aimés, ou du moins pas comme amants. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, oui, mais pas amoureux. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus, Lucius avait décidé de laisser tomber toutes ces règles stupides des sangs purs. IL avait donc coupé ses cheveux en une coiffure qui lui faisait l'air plus jeune et portait de plus en plus souvent des jeans et des tee shirts. Pour la bataille, il avait revêtu un pantalon noir et une chemise grise qui s'harmoniait divinement bien avec son regard. Il avait une épée à sa ceinture frappée des armoiries Malefoy et sa baguette dans sa poche de poitrine.

_Pourrais-je vous parlez un instant Mr Potter ?demanda-t-il.

_Mais bien sûr, entrez donc !

_Merci.

Il se tut un instant, puis plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

_Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier et ma vie n'a rien d'un conte de fée. Mais s'il y a une chose à laquelle je tiens, c'est mon fils. Aimez-vous Draco ?

_¨Plus que tout au monde.

_Alors promettez moi une chose. Dès que cette guerre sera terminée, épousez-le. La vie est trop précieuse pour la gâchée croyez moi. De plus, je dois bien avouer que j'ai hâte de connaitre mes petits-enfants, rit-t-il.

_J'aurais aimé vous le promettre…mais je ne sais si votre fils acceptera. Nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais termes et je me suis conduis horriblement avec lui.

_Je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir sur ce sujet. Draco vous aime. Si je devais lui offrir une chose qu'il n'ait pas et que vous faites partie de ces choses, alors il n'hésiterait pas à me dire votre nom. Croyiez-moi, Draco vous adore depuis ses 5 ans.

_5 ans ?

_Vous étiez très célèbre dans notre monde même en ayant disparu. Des livres étaient écris sur vous, des poupées étaient fabriquées. D'ailleurs, Draco m'avait demandé cette poupée pour Noël. Je pense même qu'il l'a toujours au manoir. Il était un de tes plus grands fans. Mais, pas parce que tu étais un héros. Parce que tu étais un enfant. Comme lui. Souvent il me disait : « Un jour, je serais comme Harry Potter et je tuerais Voldemort avec lui pour venger tous ceux qui ont souffert par sa faute. » Il s'entraînait sans relâche pour pouvoir être aussi fort que toi. Quand il est entré à Poudlard, il avait décidé de devenir ton ami. Mais tu l'as repoussé face à son arrogance. Ça a été un coup dur. Mais, ce n'était pas grave. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être ton ami, il serait ton ennemi le jour et ton gardien la nuit. Il a eu vraiment mal quand tu es parti. Mais il était certain que tu reviendrais. Parce qu'un héros ne meurt jamais.

_Mais…je n'ai rien d'un héros Mr Malefoy.

_C'est là que tu trompes. Tu as l'amour en toi. L'amour que te porte tes amis et mon fils. Pour moi, cela suffit pour te qualifier de héros.

Ce fut sur ces mots que Lucius Malefoy alla rejoindre les autres. Harry resta un instant immobile, réfléchissant à ces paroles, puis descendit avec les autres. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le jardin, en rangs et étaient plus d'une centaine. Des sorciers, des vampires, des elfes de tous les âges, de toutes les nationalités et de tous les pays s'étaient déplacés pour l'événement tant attendu. Avant de se faire voir, Harry prit l'émeraude de Draco entre ses longs doigts et déposa ses lèvres dessus, comme une prière, une promesse faite à lui-même qu'il ferait tout pour tenir. Sirius se dirigea vers lui en souriant, portant dans ses bras un coussin de velours vert où reposait une fine couronne en argent. Elle était divinement bien gravée et brillait de mille feux. Au centre, était incrustée une émeraude semblable à celle qu'il avait autour du cou, mais plate. Des chaînettes pendaient de la pierre jusqu'aux extrémités du diadème en jolie boucle ronde et dans le métal était gravé des feuilles et des lys d'une pure beauté. Avec des gestes pleins de délicatesse, Sirius pris la couronne et, tout en la déposant sur le front de son filleul, il dit :

_Les elfes ont gravés ceci pour toi. Elle te portera chance et leur permettra de savoir si tu as besoin d'aide.

Puis, il le regarda dans les yeux avec tendresse.

_Parle leur avec ton cœur, Harry et ils te comprendront. Bonne chance.

IL le sera brièvement contre son cœur et alla se placer aux côtés de Remus qui lui prit la main en souriant doucement.

Harry marcha jusqu'à l'estrade qu'ils avaient prévus afin que tout le monde puisse le voir et laissa son regard parcourir un instant la foule. Il y avait là des jeunes adolescents, des hommes et même des femmes. Des personnes qui peut-être avaient perdues une mère, un père, un frère, une sœur, un ami ou même une tante et qui se dressaient bien droit, déterminés et les yeux braqués sur lui. Harry pris alors conscience qu'ils étaient tous comme lui. Eux aussi cherchaient après quelque chose en faisant cette guerre. Eux aussi avaient peur pour leur proche et tous se battraient pour les protéger.

Redressant la tête, Harry commença son discours avec tout le cœur et la chaleur dont il était capable.

_Peuple sorcier ! Aujourd'hui, est un très grand jour pour nous tous. Je ne vous cacherez pas que beaucoup d'entre vous mourrez. Peut-être vais-je moi-même mourir, qui sait ? Néanmoins, je tien à vous répéter que tant que vous aurez un souffle d'air dans la poitrine, n'abandonnez jamais ! Gardez la tête haute devant vos ennemis ! Ne courbez jamais l'échine ! Levez bien haut vos armes et enflammez le ciel ! Cette nuit, tous doivent savoir que leur mari, leur frère, leur sœur, leur mère et leur père combattent pour la liberté et la justice ! Que mes soldats resteront debout en pensant à leur famille qui les attendra et qui les accueillera à leur retour ! Qu'ils se battront avec honneur et bravoure à mes côtés et qu'ils créeront une aire nouvelle où règneront la paix et la liberté ! Voulez-vous que le monde sache ça ? Voulez-vous réentendre le rire de vos enfants ? Revoir les sourires de vos femmes et vos maris ? Le voulez-vous ?!

_OUI !hurlèrent les soldats en trépignant d'impatience.

Ce fut encore avec ces acclamations plein la tête qu'Harry monta sur son cheval comme tous les autres vampires et qu'il s'élança vers le champ de bataille.

Ils arrivèrent à la nuit tombante au Portoloin qui les conduirait en Irlande. Ils le prirent par groupe et attendirent que tous soient rassemblés avant de marcher jusqu'au manoir de Voldemort sous la lune sanglante. Dissimulés derrière des buissons, ils se répétèrent chacun leur poste. Lily, James, Lucius et Severus devaient trouver Draco, le ramener en lieu sûr et revenir dans la bataille ensuite. Alak, Jason, Ginny et Hermione avaient pour mission de trouver les bébés et faire la même chose que le premier groupe. Le reste était divisé en quatre parties. La première, constituée des vampires et des sorciers les plus puissants, avait pour but d'épuiser le camp adverse. Ainsi la deuxième partie viendrait en renfort et permettrait à la première de souffler quelques minutes. La troisième partie était composé que de sorciers ou de vampires possédant des pouvoirs spéciaux et destructeurs comme le feu, l'eau, ou tout autre élément de la nature qui possédait la faculté de commettre un maximum de dégâts. Quant à la quatrième partie, seules les créatures animales en faisaient parties. Harry espérait que ces soldats-là donneraient un effet de surprise fatal pour leurs adversaires.

Ils attendirent un moment, puis le bruit métallique des armures et des épées leur parvinrent enfin. L'armée de Voldemort approchait…Alors Harry se leva lentement, le regard si dur et si scintillant de haine qu'il en devenait fluorescent. Un vent glaciale fit se secouer ses cheveux et il sortit de sa cachette. Environs cinquante soldats le suivirent. Les autres devraient attendre.

Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas, leurs bottes s'enfonçant dans la poussière alors que la brise sifflait à leurs oreilles. Harry voyait Voldemort avancer en première ligne avec ses mangemorts, le reste de ses sbires étant des créatures aussi affreuses que cruelles. Ils s'arrêtèrent à trois mètres de distance chacun et ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Un silence religieux envahit le champ de bataille tandis que les deux ennemis de toujours se faisaient face. Voldemort avait un rictus plein de victoire sur ses lèvres inexistantes et contemplaient le visage impassible d'Harry de ses yeux de rubis. Quant à Harry, malgré l'indifférence de ses traits, devait se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

L'orage gronda au loin et une première goutte de pluie s'abattit entre les deux armées. Ce fut le signal. Harry bondit sur Voldemort, toutes griffes dehors, en rugissant de rage. Les autres firent la même chose avec les Mangemorts. Harry et Voldemort roulèrent dans la poussière avant de se relever, chacun son épée à la main.

_Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas gagner Harry ?susurra Voldemort.

_Je suis le Survivant Tom. Je suis déjà mort deux fois. Je peux bien recommencer !

Et il s'élança, son arme bien haute au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle s'abattit sur le sol, celui-ci se fissura sous la puissance du coup. Voldemort réussit à l'esquiver et s'en suivit un duel à mort contre la lumière et les ténèbres.

De leur côté, Lily, James, Lucius et Severus couraient à travers le manoir de Voldemort à la recherche de Draco. A part quelques gardes, l'endroit était désert et contenait énormément de pièces.

_Les caves !s'exclama alors Severus.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Quoi de mieux qu'une cave pour un prisonnier ? Ils descendirent un escalier étroit en quatrième vitesse, longèrent des murs moisis et humides et débouchèrent bientôt dans un corridor où s'alignaient des centaines de cellules. La plupart étaient vides ou leur détenu était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, ils les fouillèrent une après l'autre et finirent par trouver un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Il était de dos, alors Lucius s'approcha doucement de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. L'homme sursauta et tournant vivement la tête, dévoilant ses yeux vides et hagards.

_IL est aveugle, annonça Lucius aux autres.

L'aveugle eut un sourire amer.

_En effet, je n'y vois plus. Mais, qui êtes-vous ? Je n'ai jamais entendu votre voix en ces lieux.

_Nous sommes des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. En ce moment même, nos amis sont en train de se battre contre l'armée de Voldemort.

_Est-ce vrai ?sourit le jeune homme avec espoir. Oh merci Mon Dieu !

_Comment vous appelez vous ?

_Mon nom…Cela fait tellement longtemps que plus personne ne l'a prononcé que je me demande si c'est vraiment le mien. Avant d'être ici, on m'appelait Owen Carlson.

_Owen ?s'écria Lily.

_Tu le connais ?demanda Severus.

_Non, mais Jason le connait, lui.

_Jason ?s'exclama Owen en se redressant brutalement. Vous connaissez Jason ? Vous savez où est Jason ?

_Il se bat en ce moment même contre les sbires de Voldemort, expliqua James. Vous le connaissiez ?

_Oui…Oui je le connais…Je suis son Calice mais cela fait des années que je suis ici, prisonnier de mon propre corps.

_Qui vous a fait cela ?s'enquit Severus en examinant les pupilles du jeune homme.

_Voldemort lui-même. Je refusais de devenir Mangemort et il ne voulait pas me tuer au cas où je changerais d'avis. Mes yeux étant ma seule arme, il me les as brûlés et m'a enfermé dans cet endroit. Petit à petit, il m'oublia et me laissa croupir dans cette cellule où des Mangemorts venaient parfois s'amuser à m'entendre hurler. Seulement, depuis que Draco est arrivé, ils me laissent tranquilles. Mais lui, en a encore plus bavé que moi.

_Draco ? Où est-il ?interrogea Lucius.

_Si mes oreilles ne me trompent pas, il est dans la dernière cellule. Elle est plus grande mais c'est celle que l'on réserve d'ordinaire pour les traitres.

_Je vais voir ! Tu viens Lucius ?dit Severus.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué pendant que Lily et James s'occupaient d'Owen. Haletant, indécis, ils s'arrêtèrent au pas de la porte de métal. Ce fut Lucius qui posa sa main sur la poignée et qui la tourna doucement après avoir lancé un alohomora. Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent un instant pantois. Draco était bien là, suspendu dans le vide par d'immenses chaines, possédant pour seul vêtement un pantalon déchiré aux genoux. Son corps était marbré de cicatrices, la plus visible commençant à son nombril et descendant sous le pantalon. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage et Lucius fut heureux de voir qu'au moins, ils l'avaient nourri car sa beauté était intacte. Se précipitant à lui, les deux hommes tirèrent sur les chaines du garçon.

Celui-ci se rendit enfin compte qu'ils étaient là et les fixa avec ébahissement.

_Papa ? Parrain ? Mais…qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_On te ramène à ton prince charmant, sourit Severus.

_Mais…Comment ?...

_C'est une longue histoire que Molly se fera un plaisir de te raconter, répondit Lucius.

Les chaines cédèrent enfin et les deux hommes rattrapèrent Draco avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Ils le serrèrent longuement dans leurs bras, remerciant le ciel pour avoir enfin pu le retrouver et le soutinrent chacun par une épaule. Ils rejoignirent Lily et James qui embrassèrent Draco comme leur fils et partirent après avoir libéré Owen. Lily sortit un médaillon de son cou et tous le touchèrent afin de transplaner au manoir de Jason.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils se battaient de toutes leurs forces et tout le monde étaient déjà épuisés. Même Voldemort . Esquivant un énième coup, Harry sauta sur un rocher, la respiration rauque et irrégulière. Il était blessé un peu partout, mais même si elles étaient bégnines, les plaies lui faisait perdre beaucoup de sang et le ralentissait. Essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, le jeune vampire décida de mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade. Au loin, il vit Severus lui faire un signe de tête et Hermione qui lui souriait. Ils avaient retrouvés Draco et ses enfants. Soulagé comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant, Harry puisa dans ses réserves vampiriques et laissa la magie circuler dans ses veines. Un halo violet sombre l'entoura tandis que ses yeux devenaient noirs et que ses ongles poussaient. Ses ailes sortirent de ses épaules, déchirant sa chemise au passage et il décolla d'un bon. Dès qu'il fut à une dizaine de mètres du sol, Harry se laissa tomber en piquet, son épée à la main. Il fonça sur Voldemort à toute allure et celui-ci invoqua un bouclier. Mais Harry sourit et ne s'arrêta pas.

_Inutile Tom….

L'épée traversa le bouclier et se planta dans la poitrine du Mage Noire qui ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet de stupeur.

_On n'échappe pas à son destin Tom, murmura Harry dans son oreille.

Il retira sa lame couverte de sang du corps de son ennemi et le regarda tomber en avant comme une ridicule poupée désarticulée à qui l'on aurait coupé les ficelles. Le silence se fit sur le champ de bataille avant que tout le monde n'éclate de joie. Certains Mangemorts jetèrent les armes, d'autres cherchèrent à s'enfuirent dans la foret. Il fallut une heure de plus pour les rattraper. Une fois cela fait, les Aurors emmenèrent les prisonniers et des médicommages vinrent prendre les blessés. Harry fut contraint de s'y rendre. Quelques heures encore plus tard, ses amis et lui étaient prêts à rentrer au manoir, sauf Remus qui avait reçu un coup de poignard dans les côtes. Il était tiré d'affaires mais était encore trop faible pour se déplacer. Sirius avait décidé de rester avec lui. Ce fut donc épuisés, mais particulièrement heureux, que nos héros transplanèrent au manoir où les attendaient leur famille.


	12. Chapter 12

De Merveilleuses Retrouvailles

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, des rires résonnaient dans toute la demeure. L'étonnement les prirent d'abord, puis ils échangèrent un sourire et s'avancèrent vers le salon d'où venaient les bruits. Ils toquèrent à la porte et entrèrent. Harry, lui, resta immobile sur le seuil.

Devant lui, Draco, lavé et habillé, se tenait bien droit devant la cheminée. Il était vêtu entièrement de blanc et semblait rayonner dans toute la pièce. Ses oreilles de chat étaient dressées vers le ciel et sa longue queue touffue était agitée de tiques nerveux. La première chose qu'Harry rencontra, ce fut un océan de bleus et de gris. Ses grands yeux ne le quittaient pas et Harry y décela plus de maturité. Il était resté le même mis à part que ses cheveux lui arrivaient en bas des fesses.

Draco eut un sourire et avança d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, d'un troisième et s'arrêta au quatrième. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre d'écart. Cet écart fut franchi par Harry qui le serra contre son torse de toutes ses forces, l'asphyxiant presque. Pourtant, Draco ne recula pas. Il noua ses bras autour de la taille gracile du vampire et nicha son visage au creux de son cou, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons, se délectant de son délicieux parfum. Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, juste dans les bars l'un de l'autre, en silence. Harry finit par porter Draco jusqu'à un fauteuil où il s'assit, le blond sur ses genoux, bien au chaud au coin du feu. Les autres s'assirent à même le sol autour d'eux, savourant cette atmosphère tranquille et sereine. Lily et James regardaient avec délectation le sourire qu'arborait leur fils et Lucius en faisait de même avec Draco, se gorgeant de sa présence.

_Harry…, chuchota Draco de peur de casser cet instant émouvant.

_Oui, mon amour…

_J'ai…j'ai deux personnes à te présenter, je crois.

Harry se redressa alors, paniqué. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait s'y prendre et redoutait d'être un mauvais père.

_N'aie crainte, sourit son ange. Ils t'aiment déjà.

Sur cette phrase, Draco se leva et disparu un moment avant de revenir, deux petits garçons dans les bras. Ils étaient magnifiques et personne n'aurait pu le contester. Leur visage poupin était identique. Leurs jolies joues étaient toutes roses et contrastaient avec leur peau pâle comme la mort. Leur bouche en bouton de rose formait une moue boudeuse absolument adorable et leur petit nez en trompette leur tenait sans aucun doute des Potter. Malgré leurs deux ans, leurs cheveux étaient déjà abondants et complétement ébouriffés. Par contre, la couleur de leur chevelure était tout sauf ordinaire. Sur l'un, les racines étaient aussi noires que les plumes d'un corbeau et les pointes aussi blondes que la lune. L'autre avait au contraire les racines blondes et les pointes noires. Ils avaient tous les deux de magnifiques yeux verrons. L'un avait le droit vert émeraude et la gauche gris perle. L'autre avait le gauche vert et le droit gris. Molly les avaient vêtus de vieux pyjamas qui avaient appartenus à Ron et leur avait donné un bain vu leurs cheveux encore humide et l'odeur encore récente du gel douche. Draco les poussa vers Harry avec douceur.

_Mes anges, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un de très important. Voici votre papa….

_Al et Gaby ont deux papas ?demanda d'une petite voix fluette le petit garçon de droite.

_Oui mon cœur.

_Alors, ça veut dire que le vilain serpent il te fera plus jamais mal ?s'enquit le bébé de gauche.

_Non, Gabriel. Voldemort ne nous fera plus jamais de mal. Grâce à votre papa.

L'autre enfant s'avança alors vers Harry et le regarda, bien campé sur ses deux jambes.

_T'as tué le serpent ?

Emu, Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

_Oui, mon ange….

_Pouquoi t'étais partis ?

_Oh mon petit cœur, je n'étais pas partis. Le vilain serpent a enlevé ton papa et il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour vous retrouver. Mais, maintenant, je te promets que je resterais près de vous pour toujours.

_Tu promets ?

_Je le promet.

Un immense sourire éclaira alors les traits des deux enfants qui accoururent dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci échangea un regard humide avec Draco qui, lui ne cherchait même pas à retenir les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre sur le sol, enlacés et heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés.

Mais toute chose a une fin et bientôt, Harry savait que les journalistes allaient rappliqués afin de lui arracher quelques paroles et une photo et qu'ils feraient tout pour cela. Fuir ne servait à rien, il valait mieux affronter ses responsabilités. Ce que fit Harry en organisant un grand bal à l'école Poudlard. Ce fut Dumbeldore qui en eu l'idée le premier au cours d'une discussion concernant l'avenir du vampire. Ce jour-là, Albus l'avait invité, lui et sa petite famille, une journée à Poudlard afin de revoir leur vieille école. Pendant que Draco et leurs deux enfants, Gabriel et Alexian, jouaient dans le parc, Harry parlait, non pas au directeur, mais juste à Albus, un vieil homme fatigué qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un grand père.

_Que comptes-tu faire à présent, mon enfant ?s'enquit le vieil homme en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

_Oh…Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Harry en faisant quelques pas dans le bureau directorial. Je compte bien rattraper les années perdues avec Draco et mes fils, sans compter mes parents et Sirius. Mais sinon, je n'ai pas vraiment de projets en vue. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

_Eh bien…il se trouve que j'aimerais te faire une proposition.

_Une proposition ?

_Oui. Vois-tu…je me fais vieux. Et je suis fatigué maintenant que cette guerre est terminée. J'aimerais partir en vacances, à la retraite, m'installer à la campagne loin d'ici. C'est pourquoi je voulais te demander si tu pourrais…disons…veiller sur cette école pendant mon absence.

_Vous voulez dire que…vous voulez que je sois…directeur de cette école ?

_En effet. Ce serait un grand honneur de te léguer Poudlard, toi que je considère comme mon propre petit fils. Bien sûr, Draco et les enfants pourront s'installer ici. Et puis, les professeurs se font vieux eux aussi. Tes parents ou même certains de tes amis feraient des instituteurs parfaits. Je ne te force en rien, tu es libre de décider.

Harry garda un instant le silence, indécis sur la marche à faire.

_Harry, murmura Albus en se penchant vers lui. Dès que j'ai vu cette marque sur ton front, j'ai tout de suite su que tu ferais de grandes choses. Voldemort n'était qu'un grain de poussière sur le chemin que tu avais à parcourir. IL y a longtemps, je t'ai dit que la plus grande force que tu puisses posséder était l'amour et qu'il te fallait lire dans ton cœur pour trouver la réponse à tes questions. Aujourd'hui, il est temps d'écouter ce que ton cœur a à te dire. Il est temps pour toi de prendre tes propres décisions et de tracer toi-même ta route. Tu as toujours vécu sur les conseils et les contraintes que l'on t'imposait. Mais maintenant, tu es libre de faire ton choix. Fais ce qui te semble juste.

Harry resta longtemps à fixer ses bottes, ses cheveux dissimulant son visage. La vérité était qu'il était complétement déboussolé. Il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, que plus personne ne serait là pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était libre de faire ses propres choix. Quant à devenir Directeur de Poudlard…

_Il faut que j'en parle à Draco.

_Pas la peine, je suis déjà au courant.

Harry se retourna et vit Draco adossé sur la chambarde de la porte, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

_ET…tu en penses quoi ?

_Je pense que c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera pas mais que si tu refuses, je respecterais ta décision. Quoi que tu décides, je resterais avec toi.

Harry le regarda avec ardeur, incapable de formuler le moindre mot.

_Cela veut-il dire que tu acceptes ?demanda Dumbeldore avec son éternel sourire malicieux et ses yeux brillants.

_J'accepte avec plaisir Albus, rit Harry.

Draco s'appuya contre son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, apparemment heureux de cette initiative.

_Mais, j'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander, ajouta Harry. J'aimerais organiser un bal ici, à Poudlard où seront invités tous ceux qui le désire et tous les journalistes d'Angleterre.

_Cela fait beaucoup de monde, sourit Albus.

_Je sais mais tant que je leur aurais pas donné de réponses ils me harcèleront de questions jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

_Tu as raison. Je vais tout de suite prévenir les elfes de maison. A quand souhaite-tu donner le bal ?

_Mm…Disons dans trois jours.

Trois jours plus tard donc, Harry se retrouva dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco, en train de s'arracher les cheveux devant son armoire. Même si ils partageaient la même chambre, Draco et lui n'avaient rien tenté malgré le désir qui les dévorait. A cause des journalistes et des fêtes ils allaient directement se coucher et dormaient à poings fermés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce qui exaspérait le beau vampire qui n'avait même pas pu boire le sang délicieux de son amour.

_Harry ! Tu es prêt ?s'enquit Draco de la salle de bain.

_Je sais pas quoi mettre !râla son compagnon.

Il entendit le rire de Draco résonner dans la salle d'eau avant que celui-ci ne se montre. Harry ne put que le dévorer des yeux. IL était époustouflant dans son pantalon blanc rayé de noir à taille haute, son maillot de corps blanc et sa veste assortie au pantalon. Sortant de la douche, il était pieds nus et ses longs cheveux blonds dégringolaient dans son dos en de légères boucles dont l'odeur de lilas se dégageait avec volupté.

Sentant le regard brûlant d'envie et d'amour sur lui, Draco se sentit rougir et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour réfréner le désir qui commençait à l'envahir.

_Et merde…, souffla Harry avant de le prendre brusquement dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Enfin, Harry put goûter à nouveau ces lèvres, cette langue, cette bouche qui lui avaient tant manqué. Enfin il put poser ses mains sur ces hanches étroites dont il avait tant rêvé. Enfin il put sentir les battements effrénés de ce cœur qui ne battait rien que pour lui ! Enfin à sa place, Harry détacha ses lèvres de celles de son amour et déposa des baisers papillons dans le cou de Draco qui gémit.

_Ha…Harry…Ah…Mmm…Il….il faudrait que tu…Ah !

_Quoi ? Il faudrait que je quoi ?releva le brun en taquinant un téton dressé par-dessus le maillot blanc.

_Il faudrait que tu…te prépare…ouh !

_Nous avons le temps…, répondit Harry en léchant la clavicule du blond.

_Harry….Ah !...S'il-te-plait…Arrête…

Harry eut un soupir exaspéré et embrassa une dernière fois son ange avant de se retourner vers l'armoire. Il prit un costume en soie noire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain sous le sourire et le regard amoureux de son calice.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Draco était assis sur leur lit en train de boutonner la veste d'Alexian, Gabriel près de lui. Les deux petits étaient vêtus pareillement, un costume noir rayé de blanc et leurs cheveux étranges plaqués en arrière. Malgré leurs deux ans, ils en paraissaient 6 avec ce costume.

_Ouah ! Papa est beau !s'exclama Gabriel en sautant sur ses petites jambes.

En effet, Harry était d'une beauté peu commune. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir mais sa veste laissait voir son torse jusque son ventre et il avait enfilé différents colliers qui scintillaient à la lumière. Une boucle d'oreille était suspendue à son lobe droit et ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan, quelques mèches pendant de ci de là.

Devant la lueur de fierté et d'admiration dans le regard de Draco, Harry se sentit rougir mais ne dit rien.

Tous les quatre se rendirent donc à Poudlard par Portoloin et firent une entrée très remarquée à la grande salle. Tout le monde murmurait sur leur passage, vantant leur beauté, leur charisme, à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble, à quel point leurs enfants étaient mignons et gentils. Harry et Draco allèrent directement vers leurs amis et les enfants allèrent s'amuser avec d'autres dans le parc. Les gens admiraient la prestance et la facilité avec laquelle Harry s'adressait aux gens sur un ton chaleureux comme si ils les connaissaient depuis toujours ou sur un ton ferme mais poli lorsque quelques-uns s'approchaient de trop près afin d'avoir son attention. Malgré tout, il ne lâchait pas Draco d'une semelle, le gardant toujours étroitement serré à la taille et, pour ceux qui doutaient de leurs sentiments, on ne pouvait que lire tout l'amour du monde dans les regards qu'ils échangeaient. Draco était heureux de retrouver ses amis et s'amusait comme un fou, bien au chaud dans les bras d'Harry et entouré de soins. Blaise, Théo et Pansy lui parlaient comme autrefois et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Il parla aussi avec les parents d'Harry qui l'aimaient déjà comme leur fils et rencontra le Calice de Jason qui, tout comme Harry et lui, ne se lâchaient pas, même pas une seule seconde. Vint enfin le moment où Harry monta sur scène avec Albus, le visage fermé en expression décidée mais les yeux brillants de peur.

_Mes chers amis, annonça Dumbeldore. Si vous êtes ici ce soir, c'est pour que Mr Potter puisse vous raconter ce qu'il a vécu afin que votre curiosité soit assouvie. J'espère que vous serez gardé ces informations précieuses dans un coin de votre cœur pour en faire le meilleur usage qui soit. Merci.

Albus descendit de la scène, laissant place au jeune vampire qui coula un regard vers Draco. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant et Harry redressa les épaules.

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Comme vous la dit Albus Dumbeldore, je vous ai invités ici ce soir, afin de raconter ce que j'ai vécu pour que vous compreniez mieux mon point de vue. Aujourd'hui encore vous m'appelez le « Survivant »ou « l'Elu ». Sachez cependant que je n'ai rien d'un héros ou d'un Elu. Survivant est sans contexte le meilleur adjectif qui puisse me qualifier. J'ai survécu de nombreuses fois. Mais je n'ai pas toujours voulut survivre.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa plus de deux heures à conter son histoire. Les autres étaient attentifs et buvaient chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche. Il raconta tout d'abord comment Tom Jedusor, jeune étudiant brisé était devenu Voldemort, la prophétie, le soi-disant meurtre de ses parents, les vampires, son enfance chez les Dursley, les coups, les insultes, le placard. Sa rencontre avec Hagrid, sa première sortie dans le monde Sorcier, sa rencontre avec Draco dans la boutique, sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione, son entrée à Poudlard, la main refusée de Draco. La répartition, le festin, les professeurs, le professeur Quirrell qui était en réalité un des sbires de Voldemort. La pierre Philosophale, les mots d'Albus Dumbeldore, le courage et la loyauté de ses amis. La famille Weasley, Ginny, le journal intime, la chambre des secrets, le basilic, Fumseck, l'épée de gryffondor. Sirius, le patronus, Remus, Maugrey, la coupe de feu, Cédric, la résurrection de Voldemort et le lien qui les unissaient. L'Ordre du Phoenix, sa colère, son épuisement face à la vie, ses séances d'automutilation, son amour naissant pour Draco, leurs moments de joie et de peine, sa mort puis sa renaissance. Jason et les autres, ses années qu'il passa à s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement, la famille qu'il s'était créée et son retour dans le monde sorcier. Sa douleur face à cet amour dévorant et à sa condition de vampire, sa joie et son indécision lorsque Draco voulut unir sa vie à la sienne. Sa colère quand il découvrit que Draco l'avait manipulé. La disparition de son amour, le soif, le désir, et le manque qui le rongeait jusqu'à la folie. Ses recherches insidieuses mais vaines, tous les Mangemorts qu'il avait tué rien que pour une seule petite information qui aurait pu le mener à Draco. Sa souffrance face à l'absence, la distance. Son combat contre Balthazar, ses plans pour la guerre, l'assassinat de Voldemort. Sa joie de revoir enfin son amour et ses enfants, la proposition de Dumbeldore et enfin son amour pour Draco.

_Je sais bien que beaucoup de personnes ont des préjugés sur les Malefoy, mais une fois qu'on les connait, on ne peut que changer d'avis. Draco est tout pour moi. Mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. C'est avec lui que je veux vivre l'immortalité qui m'a été donnée et c'est avec lui que je veux mourir. Peu importe votre avis sur la question, j'aime Draco de toute mon âme et je vais vous le prouvez. Draco, s'il-te-plait…, dit Harry en tendant la main vers le blond.

Celui-ci, curieux, s'avança et prit la main que lui tendait son brun. Harry la serra contre son cœur en le regardant dans les yeux et dit d'une voix forte mais légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude :

_Draco….Je t'aime depuis nos 11 ans et cet amour n'a cessé d'augmenter en intensité au fil du temps. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu as veillé sur mon âme, porter mon cœur, verser mes larmes et pris ma douleur dans tes bras. Tu ne t'es jamais plain de mon mauvais caractère, de mes mots violents ou de mes gestes fous. Tu t'es contenté de rester près de moi et de m'entourer de toute la douceur que tu possédais. J'ai beau tombé, tu es toujours là pour me rattraper. C'est toi ma magie, ma force, ma vie…C'est pourquoi je vais te poser cette question.

Sur ces mots mystérieux et devant tous, Harry mit un genou à terre et enfouit une de ses mains dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

_Draco Lucius Malefoy, murmura-t-il, me feriez-vous l'honneur et la joie de devenir mon époux ?

Et là, sous les yeux écarquillés de Draco, il sortit une boite en velours rouge et l'ouvrit découvrant ainsi la splendide bague qui s'y trouvait. C'était un simple anneau d'argent, et tout comme leur amour, il était sans fin et une simple phrase était gravée dans le métal, cette phrase qui avait tant ému Harry il y huit ans :

_Que serait ma vie si tu n'en faisais plus partis ?_

_Oh Harry !souffla Draco en recouvrant sa bouche de sa main, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui inondèrent ses yeux.

_Alors ? Ta réponse ?s'enquit Harry avec un magnifique sourire.

_Oui…Oui, oui, oui, milles fois oui !s'exclama Draco en lui sautant dans les bras, riant et pleurant à la fois.

La foule applaudit avec ferveur le bonheur de ces deux êtres et la fête n'en fut que plus grandiose.

Bien plus tard, Harry et Draco rentrèrent au manoir. Tandis que Draco prenait sa douche, Harry lui, était allongé sur le lit, contemplant avec émerveillement l'anneau qui brillait à son doigt. Il était tout à fait pareil que celui de Draco sauf que le doigt de Draco était beaucoup plus fin que le sien. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer les lumières, les rayons de la lune suffisaient amplement. C'est alors que Draco sortit de la salle de bain, juste vêtu d'un peignoir immaculé en satin. Les yeux brillants de désir, il fit couler le tissu sur ses épaules comme l'eau d'une cascade, faisant apparaître son corps pâle aux courbes gracieuses sous le regard ardent de son fiancé. Le peignoir tomba à ses pieds avec un doux bruit d'étoffe et Draco resta là, nu et tremblant d'envie devant son amant affamé.

Celui-ci se leva lentement en déboutonnant sa chemise qu'il posa sur une chaise. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son boxer. Draco retint son souffle devant son corps musclé et bronzé et frémit d'impatience lorsqu'il vit l'érection qu'arborait le vampire.

Harry s'avança vers lui et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

_J'ai tant rêvé de ce moment…, chuchota-t-il.

_Alors qu'attends-tu ?sourit Draco.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Harry cède. Léchant sa clavicule, il laissa pousser ses canines avant de mordre délicatement le cou offert. Il but avec lenteur et plaisir, se gorgeant des gémissements de plus en plus soutenus de son ange.

_Oh Harry je t'en prie !supplia le blond en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Je ne peux plus attendre…Je ne veux plus…

_Patience mon cœur…Je veux te déguster…comme une jolie friandise…

Détachant ses lèvres du cou délicat, Harry alla explorer la bouche de son amour avec gourmandise, avançant lentement vers le lit à baldaquin.

Lorsque ses jambes buttèrent contre le matelas, Draco se laissa allonger avec grâce entre les draps de soie blancs, les lèvres d'Harry caressant les siennes avec une douloureuse langueur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut certain de la connaitre par cœur qu'Harry délaissa la bouche tentatrice pour déposer quelques baisers sur le visage détendu de Draco. Un sur le menton, un autre sur le nez, deux pour chaque paupières, un encore pour le front et un petit dernier pour la tempe avant de descendre dans le cou. Harry mordilla la chair tendre avant de l'aspirer, laissant sa marque sur la gorge de son aimé et descendit avec sa langue jusqu'aux tétons dressés insolemment vers lui. Il les tortura avec voracité jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent rouges de contentement et laissa sa bouche errée sur les pectoraux bien dessinés, mordant la peau ici et là, avant d'introduire sa langue dans le nombril recouvert d'une fine toison blonde. Draco se cambra violement, haletant et gémissant, pleurant presque d'agacement. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa bouche devenue vermeille de baisers, ses joues rosies par la luxure et ses cheveux humides étaient tout ébouriffés. Harry laissa sa main s'égarer à l'intérieur d'une cuisse pâle, ses ongles effleurant d'une démarche experte la chair crispée par l'attente. L'autre flatta les bourses à l'épiderme sensible, faisant crier Draco de complaisance. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son amant et fut surprit de voir des larmes rouler sur les joues et les tempes de son amoureux.

_Draco ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?s'inquiéta le brun.

_C'est…c'est de ta faute…, l'accusa le blond. C'est…c'est tellement bon…que….que…

Harry sourit, rassuré et attendri. Il revint donc au nombril et arriva enfin au sexe gorgé de sang de son homme. Il est vrai que cela avait l'air douloureux. Le gland avait une couleur violacée et le reste du pénis était vermeil.

_Ça fait mal, Amour ?demanda Harry en posant un doigt sur le sommet du gland.

_Oui…, pleurnicha Draco.

Le doigt d'Harry navigua tout le long du sexe érigé avant que sa main ne le prenne entièrement et commence un va et viens atrocement lent. Draco n'en pouvait plus et Harry le sentait. Il se tortillait sur les draps, essayant en vain d'axélérer la cadence.

_Harry…Mon amour. Je t'en prie…

_Que veux-tu ?

_Aime-moi…Aime-moi…

Plein d'émotion, Harry posa ses lèvres sur la base du sexe, l'embrassant avec adoration, avant de l'engloutir complétement. Draco ne savait plus où il était, qui il était, il ne sentait plus que Harry, ne voyait plus que lui. Tout son univers vola en éclats alors que cette bouche voyageait sur son membre, alors que ces mains caressaient son corps, alors que ces yeux ne quittaient pas les siens, ces splendides prunelles absinthe le sondaient, le noyait dans un océan de passion.

Au moment où Draco allait voir les étoiles, Harry cessa sa fellation et se plaça entre les jambes écartées de son amour. Il l'embarqua dans un baiser vertigineux et taquina l'antre de son homme d'un doigt taquin. Lorsqu'il l'introduisit en lui, Draco ne sentit absolument rien, pareillement pour le deuxième. Quand le troisième toucha sa prostate, Draco hurla comme jamais il n'avait hurlé. Puis, Harry le pénétra et ce fut le paradis. Le brun lui fit l'amour avec suavité et tendresse, restant toujours au même rythme envoûtant et entêtant malgré ses gémissements de bonheur. IL retardait le plus possible le moment où ils atteindraient l'extase, ayant attendu ce moment depuis des années. Il redécouvrait le corps sous lui, redessinait les traits harmonieux du visage qui l'avait tant hanté, ne se lassait pas de contempler l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son saoul. Mais, bien vite, ses mouvements devinrent désordonnés et urgents. Il avait besoin de faire sentir à son ange à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point il l'aimait. Draco psalmodiait son prénom comme une mélodie infinie qu'Harry ne se fatiguait pas d'entendre, la voix érayée de plaisir de son amant lui procurant un bien-être intense. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco éjaculait entre leurs deux ventres dans un cri de jouissance. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et jouit en son amour, criant qu'il l'aimait.

_Je t'aime…je t'aime, je t'aime, souffla Harry en frottant son nez contre la joue douce de Draco qui pleurait à chaudes larmes face à tant de tendresse.

Pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, Harry savait que Draco l'aimait tout autant que lui. Sa façon de le regarder, ses larmes, son sourire, ses bras qui enlaçaient son torse, parlaient pour lui.

_Je t'adore…, chuchota malgré tout le blond avec une flamme de pure adoration dans les yeux.

Après un dernier baiser, Harry se coucha sur le côté ainsi que Draco pour lui faire face. Mélangeant leurs jambes et leurs bras, ils semblaient former un même corps. Enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de son brun, Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Harry raffermit sa prise sur lui et s'endormit également, ses lèvres sur les cheveux humides de son ange blond.

C'est un parfum magnifique qui réveilla Draco le lendemain. S'étirant comme un chat, il sentit de petites choses effleurer sa peau. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il s'aperçut que le soleil brillait de mille feux et que le ciel était d'un bleu incroyable. Regardant autour de lui, il vit avec effarement que les petites choses qu'il avait senti sur lui étaient en réalité des pétales de roses rouges. Celles-ci contrastaient superbement avec la blancheur des draps et inondaient presque tout le lit. Draco repéra également un plateau où était servie une assiette avec une omelette, du bacon et des toasts beurrés. Il y avait également une tasse de café au lait nappé de crème, un joli bol en verre rempli de fraises avec de la chantilly et des pancakes recouverts de pâte à tartiner au chocolat. Draco sourit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un cœur avait été formé avec le chocolat sur le premier pancake. Un petit vase avait été posé sur le plateau où reposait une belle rose pourpre encore humide de rosée et Draco s'aperçut que des pétales avaient étaient déposées sur le sol et dessinaient un sentier jusqu'à la salle de bain. Curieux, Draco enfila son peignoir de satin et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il fut surpris de voir qu'un bain chaud l'attendait, des serviettes étant posées sur le rebord, prêtes à l'emploi. La baignoire débordait de mousse onctueuse et des pétales de roses étaient également éparpillés dans l'eau et sur les rebords de la baignoire. Draco tourna la tête et vit que le miroir était recouvert de buée et que quelqu'un avait écrit « je t'aime ». Le point sur le i s'était transformé en un petit cœur et d'autres entouraient les trois petits mots. C'était enfantin, adorable…bref, c'était Harry. Amusé, Draco écrivit le « je t'adore »qu'il avait prononcé hier en dessous du je t'aime et dessina un autre cœur percé d'une flèche.

Alors qu'il riait de son comportement, deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière et des lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque.

_Ma surprise te plait ?demanda Harry à son oreille.

_Je ne te savais pas si romantique, sourit Draco.

_Toi non plus, rit Harry en désignant le « je t'adore » et le cœur. Tu as mangé ?

_Pas encore mais je préférerais me baigner d'abord.

_Souhaites-tu que je t'accompagne ou que je te laisse seul ?

_Quelle question stupide !

_Bon, dans ce cas ….

Harry allait sortir lorsque Draco le retint en riant.

_Reste là Idiot ! Déshabille-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises !

_Ben voilà…

Harry dénoua la ceinture du peignoir et le fit glisser sur la peau laiteuse de son amant. Portant son amour dans ses bras, Harry le déposa doucement dans l'eau parfumée et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il prit une savonnette, versa le gel douche dessus et la passa doucement sur le torse de son blond. Celui-ci soupira de bien-être et ferma lentement les yeux, ses oreilles de chat se plaquant contre son crâne.

_Mon amour…, souffla Harry.

_Mm ?

_Tu dors ?

_Pas encore…mais ça ne serait tardé…

_Et…que dois-je faire pour te garder éveillé ?

Draco ouvrit un œil et eut un sourire coquin.

_Commence déjà par venir me rejoindre…

_D'accord…

Et, sous les yeux ébahis de Draco, Harry plongea dans le bain, tout habillé. Draco éclata de rire et déshabilla son homme comme on l'aurait fait pour un enfant. S'en suivit ensuite un bain des plus relaxant, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'échangea quelques baisers, parlant de leur avenir ou de leur passé. Vint le moment où ils dirent sortir mais ils préférèrent rester au lit, Harry gavant son amour de fraises et riant comme jamais auparavant.

Ils furent dérangés par des coups frappés à la porte et ce fut Harry qui alla ouvrir, riant encore à gorge déployée. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius qui était resté la main en l'air, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

_Ben Sirius qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?s'enquit Harry. On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme !

_Euh…

En réalité, Sirius était estomaqué par le sourire d'Harry. On aurait dit l'ancien Harry mais en plus vieux. Finit le regard froid, l'allure hautaine, bonjour sourire et yeux pétillants !

_En fait, se reprit Sirius, j'allais vous prévenir que vos deux petits anges étaient éveillés et qu'ils vous attendaient.

_O.K ! On arrive tout de suite !

Et la porte se referma. Pantois, Sirius resta un moment immobile avant qu'un énorme sourire n'éclaire son visage. Il se mit alors à courir en hurlant, sautillant comme un gamin.

_YAHOOOOOOOOOO !

_Nom d'un chien mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?demanda Severus avec son éternel ton grognon.

_Snivellus ! Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

C'est sur cette exclamation pour le moins enthousiaste que Sirius pris le visage de l'homme entre ses mains et claqua un bisou sonore sur chaque joue. Severus vira au vert avant de blêmir brusquement pour ensuite s'étrangler avec sa salive en frottant son visage avec ses mains.

_Chéri, qu'est ce qui se passe ?s'enquit Sébastian en entrant dans la cuisine en se dirigeant tout de suite vers Severus pour lui taper dans le dos.

_Ce…ce clébard poilu m'a embrassé !

_Quoi ?menaça le vampire en fusillant Sirius du regard.

_Mais vous ne comprenez rien ! Il est revenu !

_Qui ?demandèrent à l'unisson les deux hommes.

_Harry ! Mon filleul est de retour !

Les eux hommes échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur la santé mentale de Sirius puis lui firent remarquer :

_Cela fait deux ans qu'il est revenu, Black.

_Mais non : Je veux dire qu'il est plus un vampire froid avec un balai entre les fesses ! Il sourit comme avant et rigole comme un fou ! Et tout ça grâce à Draco ! Si j'avais su que c'était la disparition de Draco qui l'aurait décoincé je l'aurais enfermé depuis longtemps dans un placard !

_Harry! Harry! Harry, réveille-toi! Harry!

Ledit Harry grogna en roulant sur le côté, tournant ainsi le dos à Jason qui tentait de le réveiller depuis dix minutes. Celui-ci soupira en souriant et décida d'employer la manière forte. Approchant sa bouche tout près de l'oreille du brun, il ne put empêcher un sourire diabolique de franchir ses lèvres.

_DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ET QUE CA SAUTE !hurla-t-il.

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, regardant autour de lui pour savoir qui avait osé déranger son sommeil et lança un regard noir à Jason.

_Excuse-moi Chaton, rit celui-ci, mais je te rappelle que tu te marie dans deux heures et que tu es toujours au lit !

_Et merde !

Balançant les couvertures, Harry courut en caleçon jusque la salle de bain où il s'enferma pendant une heure, tant et si bien que Jason envisageait de défoncer la porte. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, Jason siffla d'admiration. Le costume était de couleur écru ainsi que la cravate, la chemise blanche ne possédait pas un seul pli et le veston de satin moulait la taille gracile du jeune homme avec art et élégance. Dans la poche de poitrine de la veste reposait un mouchoir de dentelle et les cheveux d'Harry étaient noués au sommet du crâne avec un ruban assorti au costar.

_Alors ?s'enquit Harry.

_Tu es parfait !

C'est à ce moment que Lily entra dans la chambre, sa longue robe verte virevoltant derrière elle. Ses cheveux roux avaient été coiffés en un chignon magnifique, quelques boucles effleurant ses oreilles et sa nuque. Le décolleté en v montrait un collier en pierres précieuses et les longues boucles d'oreilles assorties pendaient aux lobes de la jeune femme. Elle était maquillée joliment et ses grands yeux verts ressortaient superbement grâce à la robe et sa chevelure.

_Maman, tu es ravissante, la félicita Harry.

_Merci mon chéri, mais je crois que je suis bien fade à côté toi, répondit sa mère en lui lançant un regard plein d'admiration. Mon Dieu ! Quand je pense que tu vas déjà te marier et que tu as des enfants ! J'ai à peine eu le temps de te voir grandir.

Lily lui caressa doucement la joue et Harry la couvrit d'un regard tendre. Ce regard qu'elle possédait et qu'elle lui avait légué.

_Même lorsque j'aurais 100 ans, tu seras toujours ma maman.

Lily retint une larme qui menaçait de couler et pris le bras de son garçon.

_Il est l'heure…

Harry inspira un bon coup avant de descendre jusqu'au parc de Poudlard où était célébré son mariage. C'était Albus qui était chargé de les unir et Ron était son témoin attitré. Ginny, Hermione, Pansy et Luna avaient été élues demoiselles d'honneur et Blaise était le témoin de Draco. Il n'y avait à la cérémonie que les vampires, les Weasleys, et les amis proches. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup de monde et le parc avait été décoré par beaucoup de mains d'œuvre. Des bancs avaient été placés de chaque côté d'une allée, allée qui était recouverte d'un tapis rouge et de fleurs magnifiques. Plus loin se dressait le buffet avec son énorme gâteau couvert de fraises, ses plats immenses de crudité et sa longue nappe blanche. Il faisait un temps radieux, le jour parfait pour se marier.

Harry longea l'allée avec sa mère qui le mena devant un autel, l'embrassa sur le front, et alla s'asseoir près de James qui fixait son fils avec une fierté non dissimulée.

_Bonne chance, Vieux !lui dit Ron à ses côtés.

_Merci…

Ron avait enfilé pour l'occasion un costume noir avec une chemise bleue clair et avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière. Il était beau et semblait plus âgé, moins enfantin. Blaise était vêtu pareillement sauf que sa chemise était blanche, faisant ressortir sa peau métissée.

C'est alors qu'une douce mélodie s'éleva et que les portes s'ouvrirent. Draco apparut, superbe dans son costume blanc. Le pantalon moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes fines et sa chemise brodée était sertie de millions de petits diamants autour du col et aux manches. La veste était doublée de satin argenté et un œillet avait été déposé dans sa poche de poitrine. Ses cheveux avaient été lâchés et volaient gracieusement autour de lui. Lucius, vêtu d'un costar gris avec une cravate blanche tenait la main de son fils et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers l'autel, le regard de Draco s'accrocha à celui d'Harry pour ne plus le quitter.

Lucius embrassa lui aussi son fils sur le crâne et déposa sa main dans celle d'Harry avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Thomas au plus grand étonnement de tous. Albus, qui portait une robe bleue de cérémonie, s'avança et écarta les bras.

_Mes chers enfants ! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir ces deux hommes par le lien sacré du mariage ! Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais !

Le silence envahit le parc, juste comblé par les rires étouffés d'Alexian et de Gabriel qui contemplaient leurs parents avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles.

_Bien, alors commençons. Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre cet homme, Draco Lucius Malefoy comme légitime époux, le chérir dans la joie ou la misère et faire de lui le père de vos futurs enfants ?

_Je le veux, répondit sans hésiter le vampire.

_Draco Lucius Malefoy, Voulez-vous prendre Harry James Potter comme légitime époux, le chérir dans la joie et la misère et porter vos futurs enfants ?

_Je le veux…

_Qu'on apporte les alliances !

Alexian et Gabriel entrèrent en scène, portant un coussin de velours où reposaient les deux anneaux et le tendirent avec un énorme sourire vers les deux jeunes mariés. Harry pris le plus fin et le plus petit anneau avant de prendre la main douce et délicate de son amant.

_Par ces anneaux, continua Dumbeldore, vous faites le serment de vous aimer jusqu'à votre mort et de ne jamais vous quitter quoi qu'il arrive. Acceptez-vous ce serment ?

_Oui, répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes en glissant l'alliance chacun au doigt de l'autre.

_Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente donc Draco Lucius Potter-Malefoy et Harry James Potter-Malefoy, les nouveaux mariés !

La foule applaudit à grands cris le nouveau couple pendant que celui-ci s'embrassait à en perdre le souffle. Fou de joie, Harry éclata d'un rire cristallin et fit tournoyer Draco dans ses bras qui riait et pleurait à la fois.

_Vous croyiez qu'ils seront heureux ? Pour toujours ? Une éternité c'est long, demanda Minerva MacGonagal à Albus.

_Croyiez-moi ma chère, cet amour sera le plus long de toute l'histoire du monde sorcier. Peut-être même que l'éternité n'est pas assez longue pour leur amour.

Et cette fois encore, Albus Dumbeldore eut la joie de ne pas se tromper.

L'amour de Draco et Harry dura beaucoup plus qu'une éternité et peut-être même, dure-t-il encore.

Fin


End file.
